Between Surgeons and Shiraz
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: What started off as a Bernie/Serena one-shot that sort of spilled itself out on the page after reading a comment on Tumblr. has now started to develop into something more thanks to a review! Set in/after 'Indefensible'. Mild spoilers for this episode if you haven't watched it.
1. Chapter 1

Not quite sure how this happened, but it stemmed from reading a comment on Tumblr from ames-78 that quite distracted me from my recent Call the Midwife efforts. Sorry if it's awful, it's just sort of stumbled out onto the page and hasn't been proof read or anything of the sort.

Serena sat back on the settee, the rim of her wine glass pressed to her lips as she stared into the distance, her gaze unfocused.

 _What in the world had happened today?_

Her head was still spinning, and for once, not from Jason and his many, many eccentricities. She really couldn't have made the events of today up if she tried. She had been so angry with Bernie for lying to her. Again. She hadn't even been able to look at her, knowing that if she had stayed in that office a moment longer she would have lost her temper completely and said something she would regret.

She took another mouthful of wine, letting the flavours rest on her tongue before swallowing. She had been so angry, and yet, so quick to forgive. She had stormed out of that office ready to tear into the next person who so much as looked at her the wrong way, but standing in the queue for a coffee ten minutes later, she had already talked herself down.

She was a mother. She could understand where Bernie was coming from. After all, there wasn't a single thing she wouldn't do for Eleanor. She would lie, cheat and steal for the girl if it came to it. That wasn't what confused her, however. She was good at being angry, rather talented at being annoyed and certainly excelled at holding a grudge. So why on earth did she always end up forgiving Bernie at the drop of a hat?

Whether it was lying, leaving their shared office in a complete shambles or showing her trademark disrespect for certain protocols, Serena would have it in her to remain steadfast in her disapproval and aggravation only until Bernie gave her one of those lopsided smiles or her best puppy dog eyes.

Damn woman. She was infuriating but brilliant. Admirable and adorable.

Serena paused. _Adorable?_ She looked down at her now empty glass, her gaze quickly flicking to the bottle on the table. Still enough left for a quick refill. Reaching forward for the bottle, she halted, the cap half unscrewed as her phone lit up on the table with an incoming message from the woman herself.

She ignored the bright screen for a moment, taking the time to refill her glass before settling back on the settee, phone in one hand, glass in the other. She swiped her finger over the screen opening the message.

' _Thank you for being very much you today – and for being so understanding. I owe you and apology and much more besides. Honestly don't know what I'd do without you.'_

Well that didn't help matters. Serena closed the message, sipping from her glass as she swiped at the screen and opened her pictures, her finger settling on a selfie Bernie had taken of the pair when they were both tipsy. It had been the night Morven had joined them, her first day back on AAU. The night Serena had reduced them to tears they had howled so much with laughter at her yoga demonstration.

Bernie's cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright as she leant her head against Serena's in the picture. Wide smiles were spread across both their faces. The brunette swirled the last of the wine in her glass as she continued to gaze at the picture.

They looked happy. She swiped to the left, flicking through the remaining photos from that night, stalling only when she came across one she hadn't even realised was there. She had no idea who had taken it, only that it couldn't have been either she or Bernie. She featured in the right hand side of the screen, clearly talking animatedly about something, while Bernie filled the left. The blonde had a soft expression on her face as she gazed at Serena, hand clasped around her wine glass and a gentle smile gracing her features. It wasn't her usual trademark smirk. No, this expression was something different.

The sound of Bernie's soft 'goodnight' echoed in her ears without prompting. What was it she had said tonight in response as she left? 'That's what love is, I suppose. Defending the indefensible.'

She pulled Bernie's message back up on the screen, her fingers hovering over the screen before typing her reply. ' _After all I've seen I dread to think what chaos you'd get yourself into without me. And you don't need to thank me. Against my better judgement, it seems I'm always in your corner. If you do feel you owe me, however, why not pay me back with drinks? And I don't mean the cheap plonk in Albie's!'_ She hesitated before hitting send, keenly aware of just how much scope there was to read between the lines of what she had written, and rather terrified to see just what a certain blonde haired trauma specialist's interpretation would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask and ye shall receive! As requested by Samantha - a further chapter from Bernie's point of view! Not proof read, and written without a plan, so a bit all over the place!

Bernie sat in the hotel bar, not quite ready to retreat to the solitude of her room quite yet.

She had returned to Cameron's bedside after making her attempt at an apology to Serena, quietly mulling over the older woman's parting words as she had watched her go.

It was hard to admit, but in speaking to Cameron, perhaps more openly than she ever had before, she had discovered that he no longer the little boy she remembered. He was growing up. Somehow, he was becoming a capable, intelligent young man.

There were moments during the conversation when she even doubted he could be hers. He certainly didn't inherit in capacity for emotional intelligence from her, and Marcus wasn't much better. Yet somehow, the unique blend of genes and life experience had granted Cameron a wisdom she could only marvel at.

He didn't hate her. That had come as a relief. What had surprised her more though, was he wanted to understand, to encourage. He didn't want to judge, as his father had done. He wasn't angry at her for tearing the family apart. He was sad for her, that she had hidden that side of herself away for so long.

"It can't be Alex anymore, can it?" he had asked, his eyes searching her face. "You'll always love her, but it can't be her. Not now. You'd never be able to forgive yourself with her as a constant reminder."

His insight was uncanny. Bernie hadn't been able to put it into such a coherent few words, but she had known for some time now that she could never make it work with Alex now. It had to be a new start. She couldn't look at Alex every day and be reminded of her lies and deceit, of being the one to rip her family apart. Alex wanted her whole and healed…but she could never be that with her. There would always be the guilt, the regret at how it had all unfolded. Of course, her emotionally incapable self had yet to say so much to Alex, the coward in her hoping that as time passed, the woman would give up and realise on her own.

Learning that Alex had gone to the house suggested otherwise and Bernie made a mental note to finally make contact, and put an end to the matter once and for all. She made a further mental note to be 100% sober when she did so.

"Dad blew up at her," Cameron had said. "Said some stupid things. She gave as good as she got, but didn't hang around long. I think she realised she wasn't getting anywhere." He had kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to final raise her eyes. "Have you spoken to her?"

Bernie had shaken her head, which was apparently the only answer Cameron had needed. He had spoken about her work for a while after that, asking about the trauma centre. She should have seen it coming, but was somehow left surprised when he used it as a neat segue to get back to Serena.

He was gentle in his probing, which Bernie had been thankful for, his earlier comments having already floored her. He had asked when they met, laughed at hearing how they argued and had finally reached for her hand, when in the middle of recounting a story, she had trailed, off, smiling to herself. "It's okay to move on, mum. It's okay to want to be happy."

But was it? After all the hurt she had caused? Wasn't seeking her own happiness now simply selfish? She asked herself silently as she sipped her whisky sour. She had almost ordered shiraz, before an unbidden memory of one of she and Serena's many trips to Albie's had surfaced, and she had changed her order. Serena was on her mind enough tonight without further reminders.

Swirling the amber liquid in her glass, she found she couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to Serena's words as they'd parted ways that night. 'That's what love is, I suppose. Defending the indefensible.'

What the hell was that? A statement of understanding? An acceptance of her apology? Or dare she dream, an admission? She groaned as she placed her empty glass on the table. She was driving herself mad, her mind going in circles over the same questions.

It couldn't be an acceptance of her apology, she reasoned, on the basis that she had never even really made one. Hadn't even thanked Serena, either she realised. The woman had dealt with her lying, disappearing and quite frankly ignoring her duties the entire day, and a few sharp words aside, had let the whole thing slide. Something Bernie knew was not in the older woman's character.

Against her better judgement, she picked up her phone, staring at the screen blankly for a few moments before her concentration was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder.

"Another?" the waitress asked, indicating her empty glass.

Bernie hesitated. She shouldn't. "Please." Turning her attention back to her phone, she opened up a new message to Serena, typing slowly as she tried to write what she had been unable to say earlier in the day.

' _Thank you for being very much you today – and for being so understanding. I owe you and apology and much more besides. Honestly don't know what I'd do without you.'_

It was too much and not enough all that the same time. Her finger hovered over the send button, only to be interrupted once again by her waitress bringing her her drink. Thanking the young woman with a smile, she placed her phone down on the table, deciding that if by the end of her drink, if she hadn't deleted the message, she would send whatever remained on the screen. It may not have been a well-known fact, but Berenice Wolfe was a fan of words, and a quiet fan of poetry, literature and drama, believing that it was important that the right words were used at the right time, part of the reason she was often so economical with her own.

Long minutes passed as she drank, edited her message, drank, and then changed it back again. Finally placing down the empty glass, Bernie took a deep breath before closing her eyes and blindly jabbing the send button on the screen. Opening her eyes, Bernie felt the panic set in. She could honestly say she had stood in the middle of active warzones and felt less fear than she did staring at her screen, simultaneously willing the brunette to reply, and hoping her message was simply ignored.

Catching the eye of her waitress, she ordered another drink, quick to wrap her hand around it when it was placed in front of her. She forced herself to sip the drink, rather than gulp it down as she had with her previous glass, all the while keeping up her silent vigil on her phone. She almost yelped when it vibrated on the table, Serena's name appearing. Quickly opening the message, Bernie read over the words, before closing the message in disbelief, only to open it again a few seconds later and read over the words more slowly.

 _'_ _After all I've seen I dread to think what chaos you'd get yourself into without me. And you don't need to thank me. Against my better judgement, it seems I'm always in your corner. If you do feel you owe me, however, why not pay me back with drinks? And I don't mean the cheap plonk in Albie's!'_

What on earth was she to say to that? Did Serena realise what she was implying? She was practically suggesting Bernie ask her out! She put her phone back on the table, downing the rest of her drink in one.

The question of whether Bernie would like to ask her out, as far as the blonde was concerned, had been asked and answered in her own head at this point. Who else did she seek out just for the pleasure of their company? Who else was she so physically comfortable with? Who else did she give quite so much of a damn about? Serena had come into her life and Bernie, true to form, had made mistake after mistake with her, and yet the brunette had stuck by her. For crying out loud, the woman had gone to Hansen and gifted her a trauma unit.

She let out a sigh, her head hanging low. Serena had been right, she didn't show her appreciation for that, or how much the brunette did for her. Maybe now, however, she had the chance. Taking hold of her phone once more, she typed her reply, not allowing herself to hesitate this time.

' _You have no idea how thankful I am to have you in my corner. How would you feel about those drinks accompanying dinner? That is, if you trust me to book somewhere…'_


	3. Chapter 3

So it would appear that this is somehow growing into much more than the one-shot it started as! Still unplanned, spiralling and barely proof read - hope you enjoy.

Samantha - I'll keep writing if you start!

* * *

Serena opened the message from Bernie, a smirk on her face. Dinner _and_ drinks. How traditional. Admittedly It did raise the stakes slightly, but the brunette found herself somehow disappointed. She had given Bernie a clear opening, the chance to be brave, and the blonde had barely dared to slide a toe across the ever thinning line between them.

Having opened bottle number two at this stage, the brunette let herself sink back into the settee. Sleep wouldn't be coming easy to her tonight, she knew, so there was no harm in aiding her slide into the arms of Morpheus with a little liquid lubrication. She chuckled to herself. Wine was always her go to answer to most questions.

She jumped at the sound of the front door opening before remembering that Jason was due home at ten. He always stayed late after chess club, discussing tactics and, well, whatever there was to discuss about chess before getting the bus home.

"Aunty Serena?" came the enquiry from the hallway as the door closed.

"In here, Jason," she replied. She smiled as he appeared in the doorway. "Good night?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I only lost once!"

"Fabulous!" she grinned back, pleased to see him so happy. She patted the empty seat next to her. "Come and sit for a minute. I'd like to speak to you."

His face adopted a questioning look, but he acceded to her request, perching neatly on the empty seat, his hands in his lap. "Is this about my report on the inefficiencies of the department?"

Taken aback for a moment, Serena hesitated in her reply. It wasn't like him to guess at what the topic of conversation might be. "No, Jason, it's not-"

"Because I only listed the observations I made in my report. I understand the ward is very busy and there are time you have to attend to urgent matters and cannot complete your paperwork straight away, but I don't think that watching me do my job or watching Major Wolfe do hers is an urgent matter."

The brunette had been going to cut Jason's tirade, but was rather glad she hadn't. "Jason, you didn't put that last bit in your report, did you?" She held her breath, waiting on his answer. If he had, Hanssen was about to read a whole section of an efficiency report detailing, no doubt very precisely, how long she spent in any given day staring at one Berenice Griselda Wolfe.

He shook his head. "No. The report was only to detail the inefficiencies. It was not my role to make suggestions to remedy them."

There just might be a God after all, Serena surmised, breathing a sigh of relief at her nephew's answer. "It might not be urgent, but I like to make sure the people I care about are alright," she told him gently. She paused for a moment, letting herself consider how it felt to admit out loud that she actually cared for the blonde trauma specialist. Apparently no different to how it felt having the thought nagging silently at the back of her mind. "What do you think of Major Wolfe, Jason?"

"I like her," came the immediate answer, as though it was a subject he had given some thought to. "She's honest with me, and is always nice to me." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "And she remembers things I've said to her, and doesn't speak to me as though I'm stupid."

Serena smiled. If only Bernie spoke just as plainly and honestly to her. It did keep a smile lingering on her lips, however, that Jason was quite the Major Wolfe fan, it seemed. "What would you think of me spending more time with Major Wolfe?" She may as well ask the question now, before anything happened. She had already ended one relationship over Jason, and knew she would now always put him first, whatever the cost.

"If you spent more time with her outside of work, you may spend less time staring at her while you're at work."

The brunette chuckled. She doubted Jason's logic, but didn't feel the need to break it to him. "So you wouldn't be opposed to it?"

He shook his head. "I like her."

"Yes," smiled Serena. "Me too."

When she didn't speak further, Jason stood. "I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning Aunty Serena." He bent to pat her hair, as had become his routine. It wasn't quite a hug or a kiss goodnight, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"See you in the morning, Jason," she replied, smiling warmly. Listening to his familiar footsteps ascend the stairs, she took a long slow slip of her wine. Jason liked Bernie. She liked Bernie. In her mind, this left her with no real reason, a million practical considerations relating to work and their being complete failures when it came to functioning adult relationships aside, to say no to dinner.

Fishing her phone from where it had fallen between the settee cushions Serena drained her wine glass as she typed her reply.

' _Based on your recent performance in our test of strength I bet you are! Considering that you intend to book somewhere I presume I am safe from your presenting me with one of your horrid noodle cups or taking me through the nearest fast-food drive through? So long as this is the case, book away, Ms Wolfe. I do love a good surprise."_


	4. Chapter 4

A bit of a shorter update, mainly as I've no idea where this is going, only that it appears to be going somewhere. You never, know, I might even manage to get them both in the same room soon!

Thank you for all the kind comments - they really are what keeps this going. I am serious though, if anyone had any ideas to prompt this fic along, I'm happy to hea them!

* * *

Bernie's eyes widened as she read Serena's message. Throwing some notes on the table to cover her bar bill and leave a tip, she quickly retreated to her room where she had the space and the privacy to pace.

Firstly, she really was going to have show Serena at some point just how easily she could overpower her. This being called weak, at least physically, was something she would not stand for, even if it was in jest. It was ingrained in her after so many years in the army that she could not show physical weakness. And she had spent years training, lifting and running to ensure that it was not just a show. Lately, she had even upped her usual training regime, making allowances for her back and ensuring that she did plenty of exercises to strengthen it. Not that she would admit to Serena, but that also included yoga, which she was becoming quite adept at, unlike the brunette.

Secondly, where on earth did a person take Serena Campbell for dinner? Did she go all out and find somewhere exquisite, or did she go for somewhere nice, with good food, decent wine that she could actually relax in? Who was she kidding, on a date with Serena Campbell the last thing she would be doing would be relaxing. Maybe she should find somewhere loud and bustling where her hyperventilating would be less noticeable.

Of course, what didn't help the fact that she had no idea of what sort of establishment to take Serena to, as that Bernie had no idea where was good to eat in and around Holby. Her 'dining out' consisted, as Serena had implied in her message, of take away joints and disgustingly greasy burgers. And when she didn't eat out, instant noodles tended to form a large part of her diet. In her defence, however, she would highlight that she did make her own additions to the sauce and even added shredded vegetables if she was feeling particularly inventive.

She paced the room, her eyes every so often landed on the pathetic heap of clothes that formed her current wardrobe. She still hadn't made it back to the house to pick up the rest of her clothes, or any of the rest of her personal belongings, leaving her with rather slim pickings in terms of what to wear.

Fuck. She sat on the edge of the bed. This was going to be a disaster before it had even begun. Still, that hadn't stopped her before, had it? She slipped her phone from her back pocket, setting about making her reply. She re-read the message before hitting send, ensuring that the tone of the message was that of the cocky, self-assured side of her nature, and not the emotionally retarded destroyer of all things good.

' _I think you'll find I'm anything but weak, Ms Campbell. That said, I value my life too much to even dare present you with instant noodles! Glad to hear you like surprises, because I think you'll find I'm full of them!'_

Bernie watched the message send, before flopping back down the bed and opening up every half decent restaurant review within the Holby area. Of course, she could always ask her colleagues, but that would mean A; asking for help and B; them knowing she was seeking to take someone to dinner. She was not ready to deal with either and so resigned herself to a late night shift on Trip Advisor.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron watched as Serena entered the ward, watching as she moved across the open space, taking in the room and its occupants as she did so. She made a brief stop at the nurses' station before retreating to her office to dispose of her jacket and bag.

Reappearing, he watched as she returned to the nurses' station, leaning her elbows on the surface as she listened to the update from her staff.

Looking at her objectively, Cameron could see why his mother was drawn to the woman. She was clearly an accomplished, confident woman, and comfortable in her own skin. He kept up his quiet observation until in the midst of her rounds she finally arrived at the end of his bed.

"Serena, isn't it?" he asked.

"Ms Campbell," she returned. "But I'll allow it." Of course she would, he had said it wearing his mother's lopsided smile.

"I know you're probably busy, but I wondered if you might have a few minutes?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course," she replied, hoping against hope that he wasn't about to draw her further into proceedings regarding the crash. She was more involved than she ever wanted to be already.

"I wanted to talk about my mother."

Serena couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. She found herself perching on the end of the bed as Cameron asked about his mother's work, the trauma unit, how she was fitting in. His questions, understandably, then began to get a little more personal in nature.

"How is she coping?" he finally asked.

She hesitated, knowing how fiercely private Bernie was. It was only the blonde's behaviour the previous day that prompted Serena into opening up to the young man. The usually stoic army medic had all but begged her for the chance to clean Cameron's facial lacerations in the hope he might actually speak to her. "I don't think I'm breaking confidence to say it's been tough on her. Understandably, she's taking the divorce very hard, and you and Charlotte not speaking to her even worse. She blames herself a lot."

She found Cameron looking thoughtfully at her as she trailed off. "I'm looking to change that," he said finally. "We spoke last night, and had probably the longest and most honest conversation we've had in years. I actually enjoyed speaking to her, and getting to know all of her."

Serena smiled. "She's not always the best at sharing."

Cameron chuckled. "No, she's not. But I've learned perseverance and kindness are the only tactics that work." He held Serena's gaze as he spoke, and she felt he was trying to tell her something important right then. Encouraging her. "Tell me one more thing," he said, pausing. "Is it true she's still living in a hotel? My father mentioned it, and I didn't think much of it at the time. I just thought it would be for a few nights until she found somewhere, but last night when she was checking for her lighter she pulled out a keycard…"

Serena sighed. It was something she had raised with the woman herself, but which for some reason, was a touchy subject. "Don't tell her I told you, but yes. I've tried to tell her she has to find somewhere, but she never seems to get around to it."

An all too familiar smirk appeared on Cameron's face. "I don't suppose there's a computer I could use? If she won't look for somewhere, maybe it can be my way of beginning to make things up to her."

Serena smiled. "You stay there. I'll fetch my laptop."


	6. Chapter 6

Still note entirely happy with this, but I've tinkered and tinkered and it's getting no better, so here it is! I finally have a plan (of sorts) for where this is going - at least up to and including dinner, so a good few more chapters to follow. Now for the important stuff - thank you for all your lovely comments and reviews. They really are what keeps this, and me going!

* * *

Bernie backed through the doors of AAU, a coffee in either hand. As she turned, she smiled at Cameron across the ward, her heart lifting when he smiled back. She glanced over to where Keely lay, dozing peacefully. She would speak with her later, when she was ready. But first, she had other matters to attend to.

"One of those mine?" asked Cameron as she approached. "Because as all singing and all dancing as your trauma unit is, the coffee they serve with breakfast is dire."

The blonde paused, looking between the coffees in her hands before finally extending one. "Er…have mine."

Cameron raised an eyebrow in question.

"You wouldn't like it the way Serena takes hers," she blurted before her brain had time to catch up with her mouth, a blush blooming on her cheeks, which only deepened as Cameron directed a smirk at her.

"So," he prompted.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Right," chuckled Cameron, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"Yeah," she responded, hoping to cut off his fishing. "So you've been for a look in my trauma unit?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you didn't expect me to sit around and do nothing when all I have is essentially a few facial lacs?"

Bernie found a grin creeping onto her face at his interest in her work, in medicine again. "So what did you think?"

"Of your trauma unit or Serena?"

She felt her cheeks burning. Damn her child and his advanced linguistic skills.

"I spoke to her this morning by the way," he added, watching as his mother's blush spread form her cheeks to her neck and chest. "She seems nice."

Bernie managed a curt nod. "She is. Very nice," she added after only a slight pause.

"And are you going to do anything about that?"

Bernie fidgeted with the belt on her trench coat, not meeting Cameron's gaze.

"Mother…" he said, his tone more like that of a parent scolding a child than anything else.

"I'm going to give Serena her coffee," said Bernie, taking the chance to show just how mature she was and all but running away towards the office she shared with Serena.

Already flustered, Bernie had more than her usual difficulty in opening her office door. As it finally swung inward, she was calmed slightly however, by the sight of Serena smiling at her from across their desks.

"You really have to remind me to give you lessons on how to successfully open doors," she quipped.

Bernie chose not to respond, instead, placing Serena's coffee on the desk in front her.

The brunette looked from the cup to Bernie's empty hands. "I really hope this isn't the drink you're buying me by way of an apology, or yours re-gifted out of guilt."

"What? No, no, Cameron stole mine," explained Bernie. "I just thought you might need a coffee by now. You don't like the way I take mine, anyway."

Serena sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Well you were right. We had the remains of a clashing stag and hen do in this morning." She rolled her eyes, her tone practically dripping with sarcasm as she continued. "Made for such a peaceful, calm atmosphere."

The blonde chuckled nervously as she continued to hover by Serena's desk, not sure if she wanted to sit down, stand up, or just run. Flirting was so much easier to do by text, even easier when you were blissfully unaware you had even been doing it in the first place. The questions she wanted to ask had all been so easy as she had practised them in the car on the way in this morning. "So, I was, uh,' she paused, taking a deep breath. "Wondering."

As endless as Serena's patience often was with Bernie, today had already been a long day. "Care to enlighten me as to the topic or why you're suddenly looking at me like I'm something from your worst nightmare?"

"What?" breathed, the blonde, averting her gaze, her expression immediately softening. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. "I'm not!"

"Well it's either me that's suddenly terrifying or something just over my left shoulder."

Bernie finally perched on the edge of Serena's desk, in what had become her usual spot, and which she had noticed, the brunette now kept clear for her. "I was going to ask when you might have time in you and Jason's schedule for us to have dinner," she finally breathed.

Serena found a gentle smile playing about her lips. Nervous Berenice Wolfe was rather adorable. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked with a chuckle. She reached for Bernie's hand, squeezing gently, waiting until the blonde met her gaze, even if her eyes were partially hidden behind her fringe. "And thank you, for thinking about Jason."

"I want to do this properly," the trauma specialist said quietly. "I don't want you to think that I'm rushing into this, or that you're some sort of rebound." She let her thumb rub over Serena's knuckles. "I want to do it right. And I never want you to feel that I don't appreciate you, or value you." She managed a lopsided smile. "I make a lot of mistakes, but I'm learning from them, I promise."

Any last vestiges of anger from the previous day had melted away as Serena listened to the blonde's words.

"And although I am most likely getting very much ahead of myself, I understand that in being your friend, or anything more that Jason is a very large part of that."

"You're not," said Serena, deciding to throw the blonde a lifeline in the waters she was finding hard to tread. "Getting ahead of yourself, I mean." She smirked at the surprise on the younger woman's face. "It's actually really quite flattering, all the thought and effort you're putting in."

* * *

Cameron tried to be subtle, but there was only so discreet he could be in spying on this mother when this bed, rather unhelpfully, didn't face towards her office.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Fletch, causing Cameron to jump, having not heard the staff nurse approaching. "If you're looking for your mum mate, I think she's in her office," he added, looking over in the direction of the shared consultants' office and raising an eyebrow at the sight of the handholding display which could be seen through the blinds. Perhaps he should be contributing to the betting pool after all.

"Feeling much better, thanks," said Cameron, dragging the nurse's attention back to him. "I am getting discharged this morning, aren't I?"

"By the looks of your charts, you're just waiting for Ms Campbell to sign your discharge papers." Fletch looked up with a smile. "I'll go and chase those for you." And with that, he happily scampered off towards Serena's office, hoping for a close up view and an opportunity to gauge how he should place his bets.

Wrapping his knuckles on the office door, he stepped inside. "Ms Campbell, don't suppose you've got those discharge papers for Cameron, have you?" He took in the sight of Bernie perched on the edge of Serena's desk; nothing unusual there. Nor in Serena's relaxed position in her chair opposite.

"Yes, Fletch," she replied. "I'll be out with them in a minute."

Watching the staff nurse retreat, albeit rather slowly, Serena turned her attention back to Bernie. "I was going to discharge him this morning, but thought you might like the honour. And the chance to catch up a bit more." She lifted the already signed papers from her desk, handing them over. "He seems like a lovely boy."

"He can be, when he wants to be," chuckled Bernie.

"Like mother, like son," countered Serena. "I thought you might also like to know, he spoke to me this morning."

The blonde nodded. "He may have mentioned it."

"Did me mention he also spoke to the police?"

The look on Bernie's face was all the answer that was required.

"Keely did too. Apparently, after you left last night, they had a long talk. Decided to come clean." Serena paused. "I spoke to the Police on our behalf. Told them we had no reason not to believe Cameron was driving until Keely ended up in surgery. They said they were happy to leave our involvement at that, and don't need to speak to you again."

"Am I ever not going to owe you?" breathed Bernie, rather ashamed she hadn't spoken to the police herself.

"You don't owe me for this. When it comes to children, there are no apologies," said Serena firmly. "We do whatever we feel we have to. The day Elinor is wheeled in, I know you'll do the same for me." She couldn't help but reach out for Bernie's hand once more. "Now, I do believe you son would like a word with you before he goes." She tapped the discharge papers in the blonde's hand. "So go set him and his newfound love free. Maybe get yourself another coffee while you're there." The expression on Bernie's face told her she wasn't following. "Go on, take him to Pulses," said Serena, waving her off. "I'll stay on here for a bit, cover."

"Serena…I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm telling," said the brunette, standing and all but pushing the blonde off her desk. She watched as Bernie backed towards the office door.

"Thank you. Again."

* * *

Cameron took it upon himself to order the coffees, leaving Bernie rather awkwardly trying to make small talk with Keeley.

"Bernie, can we not do this?"

The trauma specialist sighed, almost relieved.

"We've never been ones for beating around the bush with each other and I don't intend to start now," said Keeley. "I did a stupid, stupid thing yesterday, and I'm taking responsibility for that. I should never have even thought about getting in that car, never mind allowing Cameron to get in it with me." She paused, shaking her head. "I love him, and I should never have put him in danger like that. Put his possible career in danger."

"No, you shouldn't have," agreed Bernie. She took a deep breath. "Keeley, I…this isn't easy for me, but I understand that the heart wants what it wants. And if Cameron wants you, then I can't stand in the way of that." She paused, looking over to where her son stood in the queue, his attention on the menu. "When I spoke with him last night, I realised how mature he's become. He's his own man now, and somehow, despite Marcus and I, he's turned out to be quite something."

Keeley followed Bernie's gaze. "He has. He's a credit to you."

Bernie shook her head. "He's a credit to himself." She turned her gaze back to her former colleague and friend. "You better look after him. I mean it. I may be just some NHS consultant now, but don't you forget, I know people with tanks and guns, and how to use them." She could only hold a straight face for so long, and soon found herself unable to contain her laughter, Keeley finally chuckling along with her.

"Well this all looks very cosy," grinned Cameron as he returned, coffees in hand, glad to see the ice having thawed between the two women. "And while you're in this good mood, I have something very serious I need to talk to you about," he said, sitting opposite his mother. "Your living arrangements."

Sensing the tension, Keeley stood, a hand on Cameron's shoulder. "I'm just going to grab some air. I'll see you before we go though," she directed at Bernie, who nodded, although it was clear her attention was elsewhere.

"Why the hell are you still living in a bloody hotel?" Cameron started without preamble.

"Cam," Bernie sighed. "It's not that simple!"

"You cannot go on living in some dingy hotel," he argued. "Why would you want to?"

The blonde hung her head. "I don't."

"Then try looking at these." Cameron reached into his back pocket and pulled out a list of five properties for rent he had found this morning, each with viewing times and telephone numbers.

"I can't, Cam," started Bernie.

Reaching across the table, he took her hands in hers. "If I can commit to medical school, you can commit to a lease." Pleased when his mother managed a small smile, he pressed on, knowing he wouldn't be too far off the mark with his next words. "It's a lease. It's a step. It's not jumping in at the deep end."

"I've never had somewhere that's mine," said Bernie, her fingers ghosting over the corner of the list, as though nervous to even touch it. "It feels strange to even think about."

Cameron smiled. "It's time, mum. You know you're not about to run off to the other side of the world anytime soon. You have a trauma unit. You have a purpose. You have…" He paused, watching her face as he carefully chose his next words. "New reasons to stay." He pushed the list more firmly towards her. "I also spoke to Serena. We checked your schedule and you're free to attend all of the viewings."

"You've barely known her ten minutes and you're already as thick as thieves!" laughed Bernie, shaking her head. She caught the teasing look on her son's face. "Don't you say a word, Cameron. Not a word!"

"I was only going to say I must take after you!"


	7. Chapter 7

So when I said I had a plan, this wasn't exactly part of it. This entire chapter consisted of two sentences in my plot outline, but somehow has spiralled into this...Not sure if I like it, or it interrupts the flow too much, but either way, here it is!

* * *

Bernie had been watching the clock since she had arrived on the ward that morning, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by her colleagues. Her glances became more frequent as her shift wore on.

"Somewhere to be?" asked Raf as the blonde looked past him to the clock on the wall behind him.

"Oh, nothing important," she replied, brushing the matter off.

"Anyone would think you were desperate to be out of here," added Fletch. "We're not that bad, are we?"

Bernie looked up with a small smile on her lips. "So much worse."

The staff nurse clutched his chest in mock pain. "You wound me, Ms Wolfe, you wound me."

"I won't be the first and I won't be the last woman to do that, Fletch," she chuckled, taking the chart he extended to her. Time for one last patient before her shift ended. "Gifts won't change my mind!"

"This one certainly won't. Bed 8."

"You look like something the cat dragged in," Serena said by way of greeting when Bernie bustled into their shared office some time later.

"Don't!" growled Bernie, throwing herself into her chair.

The brunette promptly put her pen down, the blonde's tone a cause for concern. Casting her eyes over the trauma specialist, she realised her clothes were covered in…something and her hair was even more of a haphazard tangle than usual.

"Bloody mad woman in bed 8!," shouted Bernie. "High as a kite and genuinely thinks she might be a vampire, and I apparently look like I'm out to hunt her down. Launched an entire bottle of alcohol sanitiser _and_ the contents of the catheter from the man in bed 7 at me! Fletch should have called psych straight off the bat, not landed her on me!"

Serena had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Last bloody patient of the day!" snapped the blonde.

"Well at least you can head back to the hotel and get cleaned up," pointed out the brunette.

Bernie looked up at her, misery written over her face. "I was meant to have a flat viewing." She sighed. "This was meant to be the last of the viewings Cameron set up. The last four…well, they've either been just plain awful, the landlords have been monstrous or the neighbours have been evidently awful from the minute I arrived to even look at the places." She ran a hand through her errant hair. "It sounds stupid but I had it in my head that this was going to be the one."

"Well what time is the viewing?" asked Serena.

"Was supposed to be in half an hour. Flat is ten minutes from here."

"Then what precisely is your problem?"

Bernie levelled a glare at the older woman across their desks. "I am covered in a man's piss! My clothes reek! I can hardly turn up like this!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "And of course, they are the only clothes you brought with you today? She shook her head, pulling open her bottom desk drawer and extracting the spare shirt she kept there in case of emergencies. "Piss free," she smirked, tossing it on Bernie's desk. "And there's a spare pair of trousers in my locker. You know the code." She paused. "Might be a bit big on you, but they are clean."

A grateful smile appeared on the blonde's face. "What did I do without you?" she asked as she stood, grabbing the blouse.

"Sometimes I really do have to wonder," smiled Serena by way of return. "Oh, Bernie!" she called as the blonde almost disappeared. She reached back into her drawer and removed her hairbrush, tossing it to the blonde, who caught it easily. "Might want to drag that through the birds' nest on your head."

Bernie bit back the sarcastic comment on her tongue. "Yes, I probably do!"

* * *

Bernie emerged from the locker room looking rather more presentable than she had gone in. She almost collided with Serena, who was waiting patiently outside.

"Well, what do you think?" asked the blonde.

Serena frowned. It was odd, seeing Bernie in her clothes. Not bad…just different. "It's very me," she finally commented. "But still very much an improvement. You all set then?"

Bernie nodded. "I have high hopes for this one." She paused. "I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?" Barely giving Serena time to hear the question, never mind answer it, she shook her head. "Sorry, stupid of me to ask. I should get go-"

"No," said Serena, cutting her off. "I'd like to see the place you hope to call home." She watched as a Berne's lips twitched up in the beginnings of a smile, quickly developing into full scale grin. _When did I start doing things just to see that smile?_

The blonde glanced at her watch. "We don't have long. Maybe I should drive," she said as the pair started for the exit.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I keep telling you. My driving is perfectly fine!"

"If you like driving like a granny, yes," said Bernie. "My driving is just a little more…"

"Reckless?" suggested Serena.

"Exciting!" countered Bernie with her trademark smirk.

The brunette shook her head. "You lead and I'll follow." _Might make for a nice change._

* * *

Casting her eye around the partially furnished flat, Serena gave her silent approval. While she hadn't seen the other properties Cameron had lined up for his mother, she had the feeling that Cameron had outdone himself on this one.

Ten minutes from the hospital, covering the top floor in a lovely little private block of flats, the layout sported an open plan kitchen living room, two bedrooms, a large shower room and to top it off, a spacious attic room.

She stood back, watching as Bernie circled the bare attic room, her face angled up towards the skylight. A smile crept onto the blonde's face before she bit her lip, turning towards her. She hoped the slight hitch in her breath at having that look turned on her was subtle enough to go unnoticed.

"This is it," breathed Bernie.

"You mean somewhere actually meets the Major Wolfe standard?" she smirked back.

The blonde nodded. "It does." She rocked back on her heels. "Is it strange this will be the first place I've ever lived on my own? That's been just mine?"

Serena frowned.

"I've always lived with people, my parents, other students for med school, then there was the army, Marcus…" She looked through her fringe at Serena. "I feel like I'm growing up all in the wrong order."

"Oh Bernie," chuckled Serena. "There is no 'right order' to grow up in. If we ever really grow up at all! I'm still fumbling around in the dark half the time."

"No you're not," the blonde was quick to counter. "You're…" she trailed off. Where did she start? And if she started, where did she stop? "Rather wonderfully put together." She silently congratulated herself on the sentence, and for not stumbling over the words. She did have to wonder, however, exactly when flirting with Serena became difficult. She had known her for months now, and the number of innuendos and flirtatious comments which had fallen from her lips without her even thinking were too numerous to count. Now, however, now she was thinking…over thinking everything she said to the brunette. It was exhausting…but she had a feeling it was going to be very worth it.

"You're getting rather good at this complimenting malarkey," smirked Serena. Part of her missed the complete ease they had had with each other, before they had truly realised what they were getting themselves into. The other part of her, however, relished it. Her heart was still bruised, after Robbie had so easily walked away from her. She knew that Jason was something Robbie had never asked for, but she had hoped that she was enough for him to want to stand by her. As she was treated to one of Bernie's lopsided smiles, however, she felt her heart that little lighter as it beat that little bit faster. Bernie was far from perfect, she knew, but there was one thing she knew she would never have to doubt with her. Bernie didn't leave a man behind. If Serena found herself in need, she knew that whatever happened between them, the blonde would be right by her side.

"Well ladies," said the letting agent, appearing at the top of the stairs. He had left them to look around the flat when they had first arrived, but had obviously decided they had had long enough. The Landlord had been absent, away on business apparently. "Is it to your liking?"

To Serena, the look on Bernie's face said it all.

"I'll take it!" grinned the blonde. "Where do I sign?"

The young man laughed. "Why don't we head downstairs and we can go through the boring bits?"

Bernie nodded, gesturing that he should lead the way. She made to follow him, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"I should go, let you sort out the details," said Serena. "Jason will be wondering where on Earth I've gotten to." Without thought, her hand slipped down Bernie's arm, until she could grasp her hand. "I'm so glad you're getting out of that hotel."

The blonde nodded. "Me too. It was time."

"You'll invite me round for the flat warming, won't you?"

Tilting her head and looking quizzically at the brunette, Bernie snorted. "I thought it went without saying. You don't usually wait to be invited to anything, I've learned."

Serena had the good grace to blush.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. And for the clothes," said Bernie, giving the hand entwined with hers a gentle squeeze. "Promise I'll return them cleaned and pressed."

"I hardly expected you to steal them," chuckled Serena. "Not exactly your style."

"That implies I have style," said Bernie, snorting in disbelief.

"I wouldn't go that far," smirked Serena. "But you do have a certain appeal." Not giving herself time to second guess herself, she stepped up on her toes and placed a kiss to Bernie's cheek. "Goodnight, Bernie," she said quietly as she stepped back.

The blonde held their clasped hands as Serena retreated towards the stairs, until the distance between them forced her to drop it. "Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear they were just on my desk this morning!" exclaimed Bernie as she tossed the contents of her desk into an even more haphazard mess. "I picked them up from the letting agent, dumped my things from the hotel, came here, and put them beside my keyboard!"

Serena batted the woman's hands away from her desk, plucking quickly crumpling papers from her grasp. "Well if you put them there, that's where they'll be! But you'll never find them if you keep up like this!"

Bernie ran her hand through her hair. "I've already checked my locker, my jacket, my bag…"

The brunette finished tidying the papers on the other woman's desk as best she could. "We'll find them. No one else has come in this office today, so they have to be here somewhere!"

Serena rested her elbows on the nurses station, her expression serious as she looked between Raf and Fletch. "As amusing as you are finding this, I think you really better stop."

It was no secret by now that Bernie had lost her keys the very day she had collected them. Or that she had put them on the same loop as her car keys. The blonde had lamented to everyone who would listen, staff and patients alike. While Serena might have said she had invited the teasing she was currently enduring, the brunette was now becoming rather concerned that if Fletch or Raf conveniently moved or hid one more thing the blonde was looking for, they might end up in very real need of the trauma unit.

She rolled her eyes as the pair tried, and failed miserably to keep straight faces. "I swear, if she punches one of you, I will not help you," she warned. "Or hold her back!"

Turning back to face the main ward, Serena took a deep breath, her eyes easily finding the blonde. Even if she wasn't already always at least semi-conscious of where the blonde was, today, she could have easily located her by the sound of her stomping across the room. To say Bernie Wolfe was in a bad mood was like saying the sun was a tad warm. She let her eyes close for a moment, pushing down the guilt she felt. Bernie would be grateful in the end, she knew. For now, however, she just had to make it to the end of their shift without letting her secret slip, or the blonde trauma specialist murder anyone. Easy really.

* * *

Serena knew Bernie was reaching breaking point when the blonde suddenly announced she was going to their office and would be doing paperwork till the end of their shift.

"If she all right?" asked Raf, his expression unsure. "She did realise we were only kidding around earlier, right?"

The consultant sighed. "She'll be fine. I'd maybe steer clear for the rest of the day though, if you can help it." She glanced over to their shared office, wincing as she watched papers being sent flying through the open blinds. Looking up to the clock, she took a deep breath. Only an hour to go. She pulled out her phone, tapping out a quick message. Not long now.

* * *

Opening the door to the office she shared with Bernie, she was forced to take a moment to breathe. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. And it looked like her desk had been hit just as hard, her earlier efforts at tidying having clearly been for nought. The human hurricane responsible was sat with her head resting in her hands, staring blankly at her computer screen. Looking closely, Serena noted that she had been looking up numbers for locksmiths.

"Right," she said, causing the blonde to jump. "You need to go and get changed out of those scrubs and then you need to meet me by my car."

Bernie frowned, and Serena couldn't help but get in one last tease of her own.

"Unless you've forgotten, your car keys have also done a runner, so you might just be in need of a lift home." She ignored the glare that was being levelled at her, moving to put a comforting hand on Bernie's shoulder. "Come on, go and get changed and I'll give you a run home. If you cheer up a bit I might even wait with you until a locksmith arrives."

The glare was quickly dropped. "You don't have to. I can grab a taxi. It's my own fault, after all. And the locksmith won't be there for at least an hour. Very busy night, apparently."

"Like I'd leave you stranded," smiled Serena. "Besides _I_ owe _you_ this one after the lift gave me when my car was stolen." She was pleased to see Bernie manage a small smile at the memory.

"Well when you put it like that," she smirked.

Serena shook her head, shoving the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, get a move on. You go and get changed and I'll meet you downstairs. I might even stretch to getting us a coffee."

* * *

Pulling up outside the small block of flats, Serena noticed Bernie's posture immediately stiffen. Following her gaze, she saw that the flat lights were on. Knowing the blonde as she did, she was willing to bet the first thought on her mind was intruder.

She laid a hand on the blonde's arm. "You might want to check inside," she said gently.

Bernie frowned, Serena's tone causing her tense muscles to relax. "Ms Campbell, what are you hiding?"

"Me?" asked the brunette, unable to keep the smirk from her face. "Nothing. I'm just saying you might want to check inside."

Her expression unsure, Bernie nonetheless trusted her, and slowly exited the car. Standing outside, she glanced back towards Serena.

"I'm just coming."

Bernie nodded, moving slowly towards the entrance. Pressing the buzzer, she jumped when it was immediately answered, and she heard the lock of the main door disengage. Glancing behind, she saw Serena only now exiting the car, and was careful to leave the door off the catch as she ascended the stairs, curiosity driving her on.

Pausing outside the door to her flat, she hesitantly pushed it open, her jaw dropping at the sight that met her. Cameron stood in the middle of the open living space, a mirror of her own lopsided smile on his face.

"Surprise?"

Her eyes darting form Cameron around the room, she couldn't help but notice how much more homely it looked than when she had been there this morning. And homely certainly was the word for it, she realised as her eyes caught sight of photos, ornaments and other little bits and pieces of hers that she had left at the house. Stupid little things that were worth nothing really, but were hers. Things she had picked up in her travels. Photos of her and the kids, of the places she'd been.

"Oh Cam," she breathed, tears gathering in her eyes and she moved forward to wrap her son in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Serena stepped into the doorway just in time to witness the display. She stood awkwardly for a moment, before stepping back, thinking she really should just let them be.

Cameron noticed the movement in the doorway before she had the chance to retreat, however. "Serena!" he called, a grin quick to spread across his face. "I think we might have pulled it off."

Pulling back, Bernie looked between the two, heart melting at the consprital smile being shared between them. "Am I to take from this that I did not, in fact, lost my keys and I have spent the entire day acting like some sort of mad woman."

"Mad, angry woman," Serena corrected, unable to control her giggling a moment longer.

Bernie shook her head, her eyes suddenly widening. "I need to call the locksmith!"

Serena pulled the bottle of shiraz she had retrieved from the boot of her car, and concealed beneath her coat. "I think she might be in need of a glass or two of this," she chuckled to Cameron.

"Was she really that bad?" he cringed. It has been his idea, but Serena had more than happily agreed to assist.

"Our office looks like something out of a warzone!" she said as she headed for the kitchen in search of glasses. "And while I don't doubt she'd be perfectly comfortable in it – I am not working in an office that looks like it's had a hurricane passing through it!"

Bernie reappeared, the door of the flat closing behind her from where she'd retreated to the entryway to call the locksmith. "He had just been leaving to come here. Managed to get a hold of him and tell him not to bother." She gratefully accepted the glass of wine that Serena extended to her over the breakfast bar. Her attention once more flitted between the brunette and her son. "I still can't believe you two did this."

"Well Cameron has to take all the credit, really," said Serena. "It was his idea. All I had to do was get your keys. Oh, and put up with you all day!"

"You put up with me every day!" countered Bernie.

Serena let out a snort. "You're not usually stomping around like a bull in a china shop, lamenting to anyone who stands still for longer than three seconds! And if you think for a moment that you're getting out of tidying that office!"

A deep blush spread across Bernie's cheeks. She had practically torn the office to shreds earlier in her last ditch attempt at finding her keys. "You won't even see me on the ward tomorrow until its spic and span!"

Cameron smiled as he leant against the breakfast bar, a beer in hand, watching the verbal sparring match between his mother and her, what was it she had said? Colleague? Friend? He was forced to chuckle. Not just any colleague or friend could light the spark he could see in his mother's eyes right now. No, whether she realised it fully herself or not, his mother was in deep with this one.

* * *

As the hour ran late and the shiraz critically low, it was decided that Serena should call a taxi, with Bernie promising to pick her up the next day.

"Now remember, you can't drive my car like you drive yours!" said Serena sternly as she stood in the doorway.

Bernie nodded. "Strictly no faster than forty!" she said, before adding. "Five."

"You break it, you fix it!" came Serena's reply, bringing a chuckle from Cameron from where he lounged on the sofa.

"Fine, fine!" said the blonde. "I'll give that thing the ride of its life!"

There was a pause then, as both woman seemed to take in the unintentional innuendo in the words, Serena raising a single sculpted eyebrow and Bernie turning a deep shade of pink.

Thankfully, the ringing of Serena's mobile signalling the arrival of her taxi saved them from any further opportunities to embarrass themselves in front of Cameron.

"Looks like that' me," said Serena.

Glancing back towards Cameron, Bernie pushed herself up from where she had been leant against the open door. "I'll walk you down," she smiled, purposefully not looking back at her son, knowing just how smug his expression would be.

"Nice to see you again, Serena," he called.

"And you Cameron!" the brunette replied as she stepped out into the hallway and headed for the lift. Shiraz and stairs were not a good combination. Bernie waited quietly with her as she jabbed the lift button, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Both stepping into the lift as the doors opened, they leant against opposite walls, their eyes meeting.

"I hope you're not too mad at me," Serena said quietly.

Bernie frowned. "How can I be mad at you?"

"I stole your keys and didn't breathe a word all day!"

Bernie shook her head and smiled softly. "I can't be mad when it was part of one of the best surprises anyone has ever given me." She stepped timidly towards the brunette, the backs of her fingers brushing her cheekbone.

Serena's breath hitched in her throat at the gentle touch. Bernie's gaze flitted over her face, as though trying to memorise every detail. There was a subtle tilt of her head as she licked her lips, causing the brunette to almost stop breathing altogether. She had just begun to lean in when she heard the ping of the lift doors opening, breaking the moment. Letting out the breath she had been holding in a single exhale filled with frustration she caught Bernie's wrist as the blonde stepped back. Holding her gaze, she placed a gentle kiss to her pulse point before letting her hand fall. "Happy housewarming, Bernie."

"Thank you for inviting yourself," chuckled the blonde, the thumb of her opposite hand unconsciously caressing the spot Serena's lips had touched on her wrist.

"Anytime," she smirked, before backing out of the lift doors. "See you in the morning."

"Car intact," promised the blonde as the doors closed. She leant back against the wall of the lift, her head tilted back as she continued to caress the same spot on her wrist. Next time, she would be the one giving the kiss goodnight.

* * *

"Disappointing," drawled Cameron as Bernie entered the flat once more. "Hardly even a hair out of place. I expected more mother."

Bernie raised an eyebrow. When had her son become quite so bold? "I told you Cameron, she's a friend."

"So you keep saying," he smirked, pushing himself up from the soda. "You like the place then?" he asked, changing the subject before he pushed too far and his mother shut him down.

"Love it," replied the blonde. "I have to admit, Cam. You outdid yourself on this one. I really can't thank you enough. For finding the place, for today. Bringing my things."

"It's not everything," shrugged Cameron. "Just a few car loads. I wasn't really sure what you'd want, or what was in half the boxes. Didn't want to intrude either by opening them up." He gestured up towards the staircase. "I put the boxes up there. Thought you might want them out of the way until you'd had the chance to go thought them." He paused. "There are a few more, but I can always bring them over another time."

She smiled at him, grateful once again for his acceptance. For his not judging her for being too cowardly to collect them herself.

"Oh," he said, moving towards the mantelpiece and plucking up a small envelope. "Before I forget. Once more thing." He passed the envelope to her where she had perched on the edge of the sofa. He watched as she slipped the tab open, pulling the card within out. Tears gathered in her eyes as she read the words inside.

"Charlotte," she breathed, her eyes flew up to meet his. "Did she ask you to give me this?"

He nodded. "I told her about the flat."

"Is she still angry?" asked Bernie, although not altogether sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Cameron sank back down on the sofa. "She's getting there. Not quite ready to see you, but she's getting there. She has the new address, though, and your number."

Bernie nodded. "I understand."

"Give her time, mum," said Cam, moving to draw his mother into a hug. "She'll come around."

"I hope so," she found herself mumbling into his shoulder. "I can't ask for anything more, not after all I did."

Pulling back, Cameron looked his mother in the eye. "Stop it. What happened…it's done. You can't keep going back to it time and time again and using that as a reason for not living your life." He paused. "I watched you with Serena tonight. You can't tell me you don't like her. Honestly, if you could see the way you look at her."

Bernie opened her mouth to protest, before letting out a defeated sign. She couldn't deny it. Not when she was still running her thumb over the spot where Serena's lips had touched her skin. When all she had wanted was to feel her lips on her own.

"I emptied your wardrobe," said Cameron, breaking the silence. "I thought you might need a bit of variety."

She turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"While I wouldn't be surprised if you turned up in jeans and a shirt, I think you might need to try a little harder to impress Serena. Well, maybe not impress. You've already done that. Maybe more surprise her. I even brought your dresses, just in case you want to really go for it. "

"Cameron.."

"Mother…" He nudged her shoulder. "Just tell me, have you asked her out or am I going to have to let it slip to my new friend that my mum like likes her?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He just laughed. "Oh please. Serena and I, we're thick as thieves, remember!"


	9. Chapter 9

My wifi is awful at the moment, so please accept my apologies for not replying to everyone's wonderful comments! You really are all too sweet! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, and even more for taking the time to let me know ou enjoyed it!

Date time this time around - and hopefully incorporating (at least a little!) my anonymous prompt for Bernie to run her hand up Serena's leg.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Not quite sure where this is going from here, so prompts and comments welcome!

* * *

Serena stepped in front of the full length mirror running her hands through her hair once last time. She turned from side to side, taking in her appearance. The woman in the reflection had been the product of hours of work; a nice long soak in the tub, before she ruined the state of relaxation she had achieved between use of her epilator and wax strips, carefully applied make up, expertly styled hair, three changes of wardrobe complete with matching accessories and six changes of shoes.

It was safe to say that the nerves of going on a date with Berenice Griselda Wolfe had finally hit.

Her eyes flickered back towards her closet, considering a further change. A glance at the clock, however, told her she had no time. She let her eyes roam over her outfit once more. It was alright, wasn't it? Better than the blood and sick covered scrubs Bernie had seen her in before, and that obviously hadn't put her off yet.

Still, tonight was about making an effort. She still had no idea where on earth Bernie was taking her, the blonde having only told her that a taxi would pick her up at seven, and that she would meet her at the restaurant. Serena was to dress for dinner, but not even think about bringing her purse. Tonight was all on Bernie, the army medic has stressed on more than one occasion.

She frowned at the reflection staring back at her. There was only one thing for it. A few short moments later, she was standing outside Jason's door. She gave the agreed three knocks before waiting for him to inform her to come in. Pushing open the door, she smiled when he politely paused his game to give her his attention.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied. "Before I go, I…well I just wondered…what you thought of what I'm wearing?" She watched as he cast his critical gaze over her, bracing for the impact of the brutal truth that was about to come her way.

"The colour compliments your palette very well," he said after a few moments of thought. "Although it is tighter than what you usually wear."

Serena considered the statement. Not all bad then. She could live with that. "Thank you, Jason. Now, you remember where I'm going tonight?"

He nodded. "You're going to dinner with Major Wolfe."

"And you remember what I told you about my dinner with Major Wolfe?" she prompted, not wishing to repeat the rather awkward and stilting conversation she had previously had with him on the subject.

"Yes, Aunty Serena," came the reply, Jason's tone tinged with exasperation. "I don't have a memory problem, you know. You said that dinner tonight is a date. Then you told me about having a girlfriend."

Yes, nodded Serena. Yes she had. And it had been excruciating to say the least. "Yes Jason, it is a date. And you're still okay with that?"

He nodded enthusiastically before replying. "I like Major Wolfe. And I think you like her more too now. You haven't complained about her quite so much recently."

Serena stifled a chuckle. Yes, her general frustration with the Major had waned. Her sexual frustration, however, was another matter. "Now, remember, I don't know when I'll be home tonight, so I'll lock the door on my way out and if you need me, you have my number."

"I also have Major Wolfe's number," he informed her, catching her off guard.

"You do?"

"Yes," he confirmed, a small smile on this face. "She gave it to me when I had to come and find you at the hospital one day and you were in surgery. She said that if I needed you but couldn't find you I could call her."

Serena smiled softly. The blonde always managed to surprise her. Underneath that brusque British exterior there was a true hear of gold. The buzz of the phone in her hand signalled her carriage awaited. "Well, me and my tighter than normal outfit are going to dinner now. I'll see you later or-"

"Or in the morning if your late," Jason finished for her, having been told and retold about the fact that his Aunt really had no way of predicting when she would be home that evening.

A small thrill ran through her at the prospect of just why she might be home late.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Serena couldn't help but be impressed. An elegant little Italian, tucked away off the main streets of the town. Small, intimate, and not too cramped. Entering, she was immediately greeted by the maitre d', who relieved her off her coat and led her to her table. She was a little disappointed to discover she had managed to be the first to arrive, especially when the blonde had booked her taxi, but found herself willing to let it slip when she spotted a bottle of Shiraz already waiting for her, slightly chilled just as she preferred it. A smile plated across her lips as she sat, discovering the single red rose laid across her place setting, complete with a small note in Bernie's own scrawl. _'_ _I told you, I want to do this properly. B x'_

Yes, she thought to herself. There was definitely a reason she was here, waiting on this woman. Busying herself with pouring the wine, Serena was pleased to find that she wasn't to be kept waiting long. She watched as Bernie entered the restaurant, her hair falling in gently teased curls as opposed to its usual haphazard, yet endearing mop. Her breath caught in her throat as the blonde allowed the maitre d' to take her coat. Wearing a sleek black jumpsuit, she looked divine. The floor length trousers hugged her hips, before highlighting the length of her legs, ending in what could only be described as killer heels. It was the top of the outfit that had Serena almost fanning herself, even at this distance, however. The modest front of the outfit with its discreet slit at the blonde's chest was teasing, but the open back was just sinful.

She stood as Bernie approached, a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late," the army medic breathed, taking the opportunity to cast her eye over the brunette's outfit. A deep russet coloured blouse with a rather delicious neckline gave way to clearly tailored brown dress pants. Any attempts she had been making to control her breathing failed her completely. This was it. They were here. She was on a date with Serena Campbell.

* * *

Serena was used to worrying about Bernie, but never usually over whether she would manage to successfully lift her own wine glass. The woman was practically trembling. It had become immediately evident to her that while her own nerves had dissipated the moment the blonde had entered the restaurant, Bernie's had only truly set in. She had tried, she really had, to ease the usually confident woman's nerves. She had kept the conversation going, scattering compliments here and there, her tone soft and gentle. In short, she had been as nice and as patient as she could possibly be. And while a nervous Berenice Wolfe was adorable, a scared Berenice Wolfe was painful to witness.

With a sigh, she pushed her chair back, standing.

Bernie immediately looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. "Where are you going?"

Serena didn't have to be a mind reader to know the blonde was terrified she was leaving. "Correction, we." She took hold of Bernie's wrist, dragging her with her as she headed for the bathroom, and a few moments of privacy.

Closing the door behind them, the brunette watched as the army medic's gaze flitted around the bathroom, looking everywhere but her. "Berenice Griselda Wolfe will you look at me?" she finally snapped.

Finally, Bernie looked up, gulping nervously.

Taking pity, Serena made sure to soften her tone. "Hi, I'm Serena Campbell, your friend, remember me?"

Bernie looked confused, her head tilted and brow furrowed.

Reaching out, Serena gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze, feeling her skin clammy against her own. "Bernie, from the moment you walked in you've acted as though someone has been holding a gun to your head."

The Major hung her head, puppy dog eyes emerging as she glanced at the brunette through her fringe.

"If I'd have known letting you take me to dinner would make you so nervous I would have suggested sharing a packet of peanuts at Albie's!" smiled Serena as she reached out to caress Bernie's cheek with her free hand. "Let's clear a few things up, shall we? This is a date, Bernie. But that really doesn't make it any different to any of the other times we have had dinner together. I still just want to have fun with you. I want you to be you. Lord knows why but I like when you tease me, when you make terrible jokes, when you're you!" She watched as a small smile played over the other woman's lips, before her bottom lip was taken between her teeth. It was all she could stand.

Reaching up to cup the Bernie's face in both hands, she pressed her lips to the blonde's. Pulling back, she took in the shock written all over her friend's face. "There, that's one less thing for you to be nervous about. Can we perhaps get on with having a nice, civilised meal now?"

The blonde continued to stare at her in shock.

"Oh, come on Bernie. You were never going to get round to it any time soon, were you?" she laughed. She took both of the blonde's hands in her own. "Just be your usual aggravating, impossible self and I'll be happy."

"That's just the problem," whispered Bernie, her breathing fast and shallow "When I'm myself, I always fuck it up." It went unspoken that she did not want to fuck this up.

Serena smiled. "Good thing you have me around this time to not let you." She leant in once more, enjoying the hitch in Bernie's breath. "Grow a pair Ms Wolfe. When you said you were full of surprises, I didn't think the biggest one would be quite how delicately you tremble when you're nervous."

And with that, Bernie found herself standing alone in the bathroom. She touched her fingers to her lips. Bloody hell… She was going to have to up her game, and fast. She turned to the mirror, taking in her appearance. Nothing wrong there. A damn site better than usual, if she were honest. Not a patch on Serena, of course, but passable.

"Come on," she breathed. "You can do this. She wants you here. She's wants this just as much as you. You just have to be yourself." Smirking at her reflection as she removed Serena's lipstick from her mouth, she ran her hands through her hair, gently mussing the curls. It was then she realised just how stupid she was being. She was here, on a date with her best friend. And she was damn lucky to be. She was meant to be treating Serena to a wonderful evening, not shaking life a leaf and forcing her to endure her silent company all evening.

* * *

Back at the table, Serena ordered another bottle of wine, having emptied her glass and then the remainder of the first bottle in quick succession as she waited, her eyes trained on the bathroom door.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the woman who exited a few minutes later bore a far greater resemblance to the Bernie Wolfe she knew so well. A cheeky smiled played across the blonde's lips, and that spark was back in her eye.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime," grinned Serena.

As the waiter approached with their second bottle of wine, Bernie deftly took it from him, refilling Serena's glass herself before topping up her own, pleased when her hands no longer trembled.

Serena wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed so hard she was almost bent double. Since her return from the bathroom, Bernie had found her stride. She was revelling in the brunette's company, and for the first time in a long time, she felt free to enjoy herself.

"See, now this is more how I imagined a date with Bernie Wolfe would go," grinned the brunette.

Bernie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She leaned forward over the table, watching as it became Serena's turn as her hands slowly crept up from the brunette's knee under the table. "I'd hate to disappoint."

Feeling brave, she let her hand linger as the waiter approached to take their dessert order. She wasn't one for overly sweet things, but was happy to let Serena order them something to share.

"Now, there's something I really do have to ask," said Bernie, suddenly serious. "Just what did you say to Jason about my hair?" She watched as it was Serena's turn to blush.

"I really am going to have to watch what I say to him, aren't I?"

"Not at all," grinned Bernie. "I rather like getting little tit bits like that form him."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You are good with him."

The blonde shrugged. "It's not hard."

The brunette almost choked on her wine. "Are you kidding? It's akin to torture at times!"

"And yet," smiled Bernie. "You wouldn't have him any other way. He's really not that hard to get along with. He's open in telling you what he likes and doesn't, holds a very high level of intelligent conversation and doesn't hold back in telling the truth."

"He likes you," said Serena. "I asked him, what he thought about you. About all of this. His response was that he likes you."

"Something you have in common?" asked the blonde, grinning wolfishly.

"You make it hard at times, but yes," replied Serena. "He also suggested my spending more time with you might even make the ward run more efficiently. If I spend more time with you out of work, I might note spend so much time at work staring at you."

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Bernie chuckled. "Finally admitting you stare?"

"Stare, glare, very similar things," teased Serena, sitting back to allow the waiter to place their dessert down. "I'm not sure his logic is all too sound this time around though," she went on as they were left along once more. "Keep wearing things like that and I'll be hard pushed to keep my eyes off you."

* * *

Serena, resident tease and all around flirt of Holby City was on a roll, and Bernie was quite happy to sit and bask in her attention, only interjecting to add a healthy dose of teasing herself. "Enjoying that sharing dessert, are we?" she asked, eyebrow raised as the brunette scooped up the last spoonful of tiramisu. She relished the blush spreading across Serena's cheeks as she guiltily held the spoon towards Bernie. Leaning forward, the blonde wrapped her lips around the spoon, her eyes never leaving Serena's. The older woman would learn, Bernie thought. She wasn't the only one who could be a tease when she wanted to be.

In the end, Serena let Bernie pay for their meal, but only because the army medic deftly swept her card from her hand as she had extracted it from her purse.

Neither of them having brought cars, Bernie chivalrously offered to walk Serena to the taxi rank, smiling broadly as she offered the brunette her arm.

It was then that the rain started. The lazy clouds that had been drifting along all evening had finally decided to empty their contents. Lacing her fingers through Serena's, Bernie had dragged them under the canopy of a closed shop front, surprising the brunette in being no more awkward in running in her heels that the almost silent flats she chose to wear on the ward.

The blonde backed up until her back was against the cold shop windows, drawing Serena to her by her scarf. Without hesitation, she dipped her head down to capture the older woman's lips with her own, letting out a small whimper as Serena allowed the kiss to be deepened. She felt hands slide into her hair, her own still firmly fisted in the other woman's scarf.

As they finally pulled back to breathe, she couldn't help but find Serena's giggle adorable. "You look wonderful, by the way," she smiled, looking down at the brunette with the height advantage her heels offered. "I should have said earlier."

Ignoring her blush, Serena pushed on. "Yes, well, apparently the colour compliments my palette but it is tighter than what I'd normally wear."

Bernie frowned, head tilting on confusion.

Serena signed. "I wasn't sure what to wear, and the only sounding board I had was Jason." The blonde chuckled in response, throwing her head back, wondering how she could find this woman any more adorable, and leaving Serena to admire the pale skin of her neck in the low light

"Well, he was right," the blonde finally replied. "You do suit the colour. Very much so. And as for being tighter…" She let her hand slide inside Serena's jacket, her fingers splaying over Serena's hip. "You won't find me complaining."

Serena marvelled at the change in her friend from the nervous wreck that had entered the restaurant that evening. "Why Ms Wolfe, I must admit, this newfound confidence it really rather endearing." She leant in to whisper in her ear. "And really rather sexy."

Bernie pulled back to look at her, smirking. "Must be something you bring out in me." Her hands resting on Serena's hips, she leant in to kiss her once more, relishing in the feeling of the other woman kissing back. Without breaking the kiss, she felt Serena wrapping her arms around her neck, pressing them together. It would be so easy to let things escalate from here. So easy for Bernie to give in to her raging libido and take her home. To act on the feelings she harboured for this beautiful woman. She wanted to do this property, however, and so she forced herself to slow their kiss, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles against the soft fabric of Serena's blouse. Finally pulling back, the pair found each other smiling at each other like besotted teenagers.

"Serena," Bernie said quietly, leaning her forehead against the brunette's as she closed her eyes. "Whatever you do, don't let me fuck this up."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this has taken so long to post - I've been a bit lost on where to take this (hence the fact not a great deal actually happens in this chapter) and have been thoroughly distracted by a few anonymous prompts and asides that are all now half finished, not to mention all the Berena news of late!

Also, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your lovely responses to this and to my other Berena works! Your comments really do make my day, and if I could take time off work to spend more time on writing these, I would in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, however, I have one of those horrible, awful, grown up, responsible jobs (and my contract is coming up for renewal!) where people actually expect me to be there and need me for things!

* * *

Serena settled herself against her pillows, a smile still playing on her lips as she drew up the covers. She allowed herself the indulgence of replaying her date over in her head, something she was quite sure she hadn't done since she was a teenager. Jumping as her phone buzzed from the bedside table, the brunette reached over to retrieve the offending device, half expecting a text from Jason for her having woken him up with her return the house. It wouldn't be the first time.

She found her smile widening as she saw Bernie's name flash up on the screen.

 _'_ _I just wanted to say thank you. Again. For everything x'_

Cute. Not a word that upon first meeting, Serena would ever have thought she would attribute to one Berenice Griselda Wolfe, but now found applied to almost everything the blonde said or did. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own behaviour. It was absurd. Phone in hand, she set about making her behaviour a touch more _adult._

' _I really should be the one thanking you. You did after all treat me to a wonderful dinner. Apologies for not exactly sharing dessert. If you weren't so insistent on doing things properly, however, you could have had me…'_

She let out a devious chuckle as she pressed send, knowing the blonde would be having a minor coronary over how to respond. The flirt in her couldn't help but turn things up just a little more. Turning on the camera, she snapped a good dozen pictures, showing her face from the nose up peeking over the covers. Of course, they were all entirely innocent given that she was fully dressed in her usual silky pj's, but given the preceding text, she knew Bernie's imagination would wander. Selecting the best of the bunch, she sent it to the blonde.

Predictably, the reply took rather along time to arrive, and Serena eagerly picked up her phone when it did.

 _'_ _Way to help a girl settle down to sleep! The rumour mill wasn't wrong when it said you were the resident flirt of Holby!'_

Serena grinned in the darkness of her bedroom, rather enjoying the fact that she could make the younger woman hot and bothered so easily. She still had it. Unable to help herself, she sent one last message. ' _What can I say? A leopard doesn't change her spots!'_

This time around, the reply came much quicker _. 'The thought of you in leopard print is NOT helping!'_

* * *

"Morning!" said Bernie in a sing song voice the moment Serena approached the entrance to the hospital.

The brunette jumped, her mind having been a million miles away. She looked up to see Bernie smiling at her broadly, two cups of coffee in hand. She bit her lip at the sight, unable not to compare the blonde to a rather adorable puppy in the moment. "Good morning, Bernie," she replied with a smile of her own, gratefully accepting the cup offered to her. It was unusual for the younger woman to be at the hospital before her in the morning, not to mention looking quite so awake.

The pair fell into an easy silence as they walked for the elevator, Bernie finding it a rather new experience not to have to run for the lift, jab desperately at the button before losing patience and running for the stairs thanks to her being late…as usual. Stepping into the lift, she leant against the wall opposite Serena, catching sight of the goofy smile she was wearing in the mirror adorning the back wall of the lift and deciding she didn't give a damn. Her smile faltered, however, as she watched Serena slowly and deliberately untie the belt on her jacket to reveal a leopard print blouse.

"Cat got your tongue?" smirked Serena, biting her lower lip as she closed the distance between them. She leant in and placed a teasing kiss to lips that were still slightly parted in shock. Stepping back as the lift doors pinged open, she made her way to the ward with just a bit more sway in her step than usual.

* * *

"You're not playing fair."

Serena jumped as the words ghosted past her ear, her attention having been directed over the ward. "I swear I am going to buy you clogs!" She spun quickly in her chair, coming face to face with a grinning blonde. Their faces close, she couldn't help the involuntary flicker of her eyes to Bernie's lips.

"Then I'm buying you an ugly shirt," came the reply. "A really, really ugly shirt that can only make me think of how hideous it is and nothing else."

"Finding your mind wandering, Ms Wolfe?" smirked the older woman, silently pleased at just how much of a distraction her simple blouse choice could create. "Can't have that on the ward."

"Only have yourself to blame," drawled Bernie as she slowly stepped away, her fingers trailing over the brunette's shoulder as she sauntered off.

It was new to them, this realisation of the intimacy between them. They had always been naturally tactile with each other, but innocently so. Now they were trying to establish boundaries where none had been before.

It wasn't that she hadn't noticed the touches before, but rather that she had never appreciated them. Had never felt them accompanied by such a sense of anticipation of what was still to come between them. It was all rather thrilling really.

It was also really rather endearing to watch the blonde dance around the urge to simply reach out to her. And rather frustrating to have to reign in her own urges in front of her colleagues. Still, they would have time to draw the line wherever they found fit. In the meantime, however, they would enjoy the give and take.

* * *

Serena paused before entering the office she shared with Bernie, catching sight of her through a gap in the blinds, signing off her patient charts with a flourish in anticipation of the end of her shift. Moving to open the door, with a damn sight more ease than the blonde ever did, Serena slipped into their office, closing the door behind her, taking a moment to rest against it as the blonde turned to her with a smile. Always with a smile now.

Pushing off the door, she crossed the small space, perching on the end of Bernie's desk for a change, letting her fingers absent mindedly stroke over the younger woman's arm where it rested on the desk. "I'm sorry about teasing you with the blouse. I'm not trying to push you."

Bernie nodded. "I know. And I don't want you to apologise. In case you haven't noticed, I rather enjoy your teasing."

"Glad to hear it," smirked the brunette, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to eager lips before pulling back. "I meant what I said though. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. I'm just as nervous as you. I just hide it behind shameless flirting where you…well, you're quite adorable really." She watched as a blush bloomed on pale cheeks. "We'll figure it out somehow."

"Together," added Bernie.

"Together," Serena confirmed with a smile, before pushing herself to her feet. "Now, I'm afraid I have to go. If Jason doesn't have a shepherd's pie on the table by seven thirty I shall have hell to pay." She made for the door, only to feel a gentle tug on her hand. Turning, she let herself be pulled back as Bernie stood.

"Not before I get my goodnight kiss," she breathed, leaning in, pleased to be met halfway.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is a bit longer than usual, for no other reason that it just ended up this way. I did try to expand on their date, but every time I tried, it just didn't read right at all, so this is the compromise I've settled with. Hope it doesn't read as too much of a compromise to you and you enjoy! I have a bit more a structured plan going forward and hope to have the next couple of chapters up over the weekend.

* * *

Split shifts didn't make for Serena's favourite days. It was stupid, but she hated either spending the early part of her shift without a familiar blonde presence, or having to watch her go home early and leave her to endure the rest of her shift alone. It did have the perk, however, of granting her a free morning to plan what she hoped would be a rather enjoyable date. After the blonde had taken her to dinner, she had been trying to think of something a little different she could book for the two of them. Something they would both enjoy and which would get them away from Holby for a while.

Hence, she was currently waiting on a reply back from a lovely little country hotel that offered private wine tastings, and hopefully with a little cajoling, would pack a picnic lunch for them to enjoy in the grounds.

Pushing open the doors to AAU, she gave a small nod to Fletch and Morven on the way to the office she shared with a certain army medic. She chuckled as she heard scrabbling as she pushed open the door, catching Bernie in her desperate dash to tidy up her wrappers and empty coffee cups. Since spending the day following her surprise flat warming tidying up the effects of her human hurricane, the woman had made a conscious effort to keep their shared space a little tidier. It didn't always work, and Serena would still often find her files beneath discarded coffee to-go cups, littered with the remnants of a hob nob or two, but she appreciated the effort none the less. "Afternoon.""

Throwing herself back in her chair, it wheeling itself back with the force of her action and the bin by her desk still teetering at having been filled forcefully and at speed, Bernie greeted her with wide grin. "Hey!"

"How are things here?" she asked, shedding her coat and hanging it on the back of the door.

"Surprisingly quiet," replied Bernie. "I even got some paperwork done."

"Without me here to babysit you while you finish your homework? Well, colour me impressed," smirked Serena. She paused on her way to her desk, dropping a fleeting kiss to the blonde's cheek. Settling in her chair, her eyes moved from the blonde to the bunch of red and yellow tulips adorning her desk. "Any idea where these came from?" She looked up to where the younger woman was studiously staring at the open file in front of her, clearly pretending not to have heard her. "Bernie?"

Looking up, Bernie shook her head. "Must have been a patient."

"You're a terrible liar," smiled Serena. "Thank you," she added in a softer tone.

In buying the flowers, the so called macho army medic had hoped to be far more suave in her delivery of them. She should have known better given her track record. Still, the smile on Serena's face had been what she was aiming for, so she considered it a success nonetheless. She wasn't sure when exactly she had started wanting to please the brunette, to do little things that made her smile, but she did know she wasn't going to stop any time soon, not when that smile made her heart flutter each and every time.

* * *

"I'm starting to think that you went to ninja school and weren't in the army at all!" exclaimed Serena as she startled when an ever more familiar pair of arms wrapped loosely around her waist and a very particular perfume invaded her senses. Hidden behind the computer screen of the nurse's desk, she allowed her own hands to cover the blonde's, giving a gentle squeeze. She shivered at the deep chuckle that came from the younger woman in response. "I swear I'm going to make you wear a bell! Still, while you're here." She gestured to the screen in front of her and the latest scan and blood results for her patient. "Symptoms include but not limited to pelvic pain, lower back pain, fatigue, intense pain during intercourse and painful bowl movements."

"My first instinct would be endometriosis," suggested Bernie, subconsciously resting her head on the brunette's, her eyes taking in the results on the screen in front of her.

Serena nodded. "My thoughts too. I'll have a word with her, explain I'm sending her up to obs and gyny, let them do the laparoscopy and confirm."

Across the room, Fletch gave Morven a gentle nudge, nodding in the direction of the pair. "If you haven't got a bet on those two getting together I'd get it in now. You might even be too late."

"I told you before, I'm not betting!" she objected. "If they're together, they're together and I hope they're happy."

Fletch shook his head. "You big sap. We all want them to be happy, but I'd still be getting a bet in if I were you. You'd be surprised at how many people are getting involved. There's some pretty decent cash in it, and we have front row seats and all the inside scoop."

* * *

Serena sighed as the office door swung open, expecting some new pending disaster, which of course timed itself perfectly with her taking her lunch. She was pleasantly surprised, therefore, when Bernie appeared in the doorway. "I thought your shift ended an half an hour ago."

"It did," commented the blonde, ignoring the implication she should no longer be there. She settled herself on the sofa next to brunette.

Smiling, the older woman chose not to comment. "I was actually hoping to catch you before you left."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Serena paused, lifting her salad box as Bernie proceeded to shuffle until she was lying down on the sofa, her legs dangling over the arm and her head resting in the brunette's lap.

"My back's playing up," mumbled the blonde upon seeing the raised eyebrow and questioning looked being aimed at her.

With a shake of her head, Serena set her lunch down on the arm of the sofa next to her, considering it rather rude to rest it on the younger woman's shoulder. "Yes, I wanted to ask what you were doing this Saturday." She gazed down at Bernie, her hand falling naturally to toy with the tousled blonde curls. By the smile that bloomed on the so called 'macho' medic's face, Serena thought it safe to assume that this was perhaps what she had been hoping for. _Who knew the Major was a snuggler_? "I know you have the day off, and while I didn't want to impose, I thought you might like to join me for a little wine tasting."

Bernie grinned. "Are you taking me on a date?"

"Yes," replied Serena without hesitation. It seemed that everything she did with Bernie was done without hesitation. There was something that just felt so natural about being with her, touching her. She had never been an overly tactile person. In the bedroom, yes. Teasing touches, of course, but non sexual contact had never really been something she had done. Not in her wilder, younger days and certainly not with Edward or Robbie. No, with them snuggling had never really been on the menu, and if she was honest, never something she had sought or felt she had missed. And yet here she was spending her lunch break curled up with her best friend, basking in the quiet contentment that came from simply being close and touching her.

Bernie caught Serena's free hand, placing a gentle kiss to her wrist. "A wine tasting sounds lovely."

"Then it's a date. I'll come by yours around twelve and we can leave from there."

"Is that all the details I'm getting?" asked the blonde, absent mindedly tracing her index finger along Serena's knuckles before turning her hand over in her own and tracing her dextrous fingers.

"There's wine and we taste it," said the brunette. "What more details do you need?"

* * *

Thanks to Jason and his including her date in his timetable, Serena found herself drawing up outside of Bernie's flat at precisely noon. She had, however, booked the taxi for half past, knowing the blonde would probably be running late. Her suspicions were confirmed when the blonde's harassed voice came over the entry system.

"Give me four minutes, tops and I'll be right down!"

Chuckling, Serena held down the button to respond. "Relax, the taxi isn't booked until half past. And while I'm happy to bask in the sunshine out here, it would be nice if you could buzz me in." Pushing the door open at the harsh sound of the entry buzzer, she took her time ambling over to the lift. She used the short ride up to double check her outfit. Given the weather, which was bright, and fortunately not as suffocating as it previously had been, she had opted for a pair of cropped linen cut offs and a light sleeveless blouse. A wide brimmed sun hat, bright scarf and heels completed the ensemble. She had debated over the heels, but had decided they would put her at the perfect height to steal a kiss whenever she saw fit without having to go on tiptoe.

Stepping out of the lift, she smiled on seeing Bernie's door left open for her, enjoying the simple fact that the blonde felt comfortable enough to let her wander in. "Bernie?"

"Two minutes, I promise!" Came the muffled response through the bedroom door.

"No rush," reassured the brunette, letting her eyes wander around the space. It had changed since she had been here last. Bernie had added a few more pieces of furniture, including a rather plush looking snuggle chair and a bookcase filled to bursting with well thumbed volumes. She crossed the room, tracing her fingers across the spines of books as she read the titles, surprised to find a number of classics and volumes of poetry. Admittedly, she never had the blonde down as having the attention span for reading anything that wasn't an article out of medical journal. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when arms settled around her waist and a face buried itself in her neck, as appeared to be becoming the blonde's habit. "How do you feel about tap shoes?"

"Not much of a dancer," came the reply.

She could feel the younger woman's grin against her skin as she nuzzled her scarf aside. Spinning in the loose embrace, she smiled as she took in the woman in front of her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Then you're just going to have to stomp, or give me a six foot warning."

"You're just jealous of my ninja skills," chuckled Bernie with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to make sure I don't have a heart attack any time soon!" She rolled her eyes at the puppy dog eyes being directed at her. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Cute?" Repeated the army medic. "First adorable and now cute? What happened to me being macho?"

Bopping the taller woman playfully on the nose, Serena chuckled. "That was before I realised how much of a big softy you really are."

Eyebrows raised in challenge, Bernie scoffed. "Well if I've gone soft I'm blaming you!"

The older woman merely shrugged. If that was to be held as her worst crime, she would take it.

* * *

Serena swiped Bernie's bag from the back of the taxi as they pulled up outside of the hotel, knowing the blonde would try and pay. "You, out. This is my turn to treat you."

Rolling her eyes, the taller woman nonetheless complied, clambering out of the vehicle and giving the brunette a rather fine view of her rear in what were really very nicely fitting skinny jeans.

Taking in the rolling grounds of the hotel, Bernie couldn't help but feel slightly underdressed in her jeans. While she hadn't exactly been expecting Wetherspoons, she hadn't expected somewhere quite so grand. She found that her worries fell away, however, when she felt Serena's hand tuck itself in her back pocket as she silently began to lead them towards the entrance.

* * *

"You look ridiculous in that hat," chuckled Serena from where she lay on their picnic blanket, her head resting on Bernie's crossed legs as the woman smiled down at her. They had made short work of the delicious contents of the picnic basket and, finding that they had time before the wine tasting was to start, had allowed themselves to relax. Safe in the knowledge that they didn't have anywhere else to be, and for a while at least, had no other responsibilities and no one else to please but themselves.

"It's not about looking good, it's about acting as your human parasol to make sure you don't burn!"

The brunette snorted. "I never burn. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me, who has spent months in deserts in the middle of war zones?" laughed the blonde. "I may be pale now, but believe me, my skin can handle worse than this!"

Serena found she couldn't really argue with that. "Good. Not sure the lobster look would suit you, anyway." She reached up and yanked the brim of her hat down until it covered the blonde's face.

"Oh very mature," scoffed the blonde as she pulled it back up, fingers immediately seeking the soft skin of Serena's neck in hopes of finding a ticklish spot in retaliation. She couldn't have hoped for better as the brunette let out a shriek of laughter, sitting bolt upright almost immediately to try and evade the younger woman. "Ticklish, are we?" The scowl that was turned on her could have soured milk, but her only response was to grin, opening her arms back up. "Come back. I promise I'll stop." _For now_ , she added silently, filing away the older woman's ticklishness for a later date.

Growling in disbelief, Serena nonetheless scooted backwards until she could sit with her back against the blonde's front, resting her arms on top of the younger woman's.

"Are you happy?" Bernie asked, nuzzling the brunette's neck, inhaling the scent of her now familiar perfume. "With us. With there being an us?"

Feeling the body behind her own tense as she waited for the answer, Serena let her fingers gently stroke the blonde's forearms. "Yes." She twisted slightly to meet the army medic's eyes. "You?"

"Yes. Very," added Bernie with a smile that was suddenly very shy. "I like what we have, how we are with each other, that nothing feels forced. I did want to apologise though."

"Whatever for?"

The younger woman hesitated for a few moments. "For being, well, like this with you at work," she finally said out loud, her arms tightening slightly around Serena's waist to emphasise her point. "I never thought about it until I got home. I didn't even realise I was doing it at the time. You probably don't want the rumours. I will try to reign myself in at work. I really will."

"Oh to hell with the rumours," smiled Serena. "It's been a while since anyone gossiped about me. Besides, it's been quite the revelation to discover you're a snuggler. And that I apparently am too." She felt rather than heard the blonde's laugh.

"You don't mind?"

Serena shrugged. "I guess not. When I stepped down from that deputy CEO post, I did it to focus on what was important to me. I still every much intend on doing that. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"It's no worse than what was going about before," signed the blonde.

"Very true," admitted the older woman. To say the rumour mill had been harsh on the blonde before would be an understatement. She'd like to think that any current rumours regarding the blonde and herself were a definite improvement. "I don't know how it feels for you, but for me, I don't know where the line is for us, in or out of work. I'm not altogether sure we have a line. But maybe, we can do this like we do everyone else. Muddle though, make an effort to be open and honest with each other and try to let each other know if it's too much." Serena was pretty sure that short of the blonde mounting her on the nurse's station she wouldn't be saying things were too much in terms of their displaying their affection in public, but she would let things play out one step at a time, and continue to enjoy the tender unfolding of their relationship and each new revelation it brought.

Placing small kisses against the older woman's neck, Bernie smiled. She had no idea where their boundaries lay. She did, however, know what she enjoyed the solid weight of the woman in her arms, and that for the first time in a long time, she didn't want to run. She didn't feel like she was chasing a fleeting moment, or like she had some dirty secret she was too scared to tell. No, she thought. This felt like it was only the start of something. And could be the start of something wonderful. "Shall we go and drink to muddling through?" she asked with a smirk, placing a final kiss to the sensitive skin just below Serena's ear.

"Sounds marvellous," grinned the brunette. "I must admit, even with my human parasol I am feeling quite parched."

* * *

"Aunty Serena, you're meant to spit the wine out at a wine tasting!" Chastised Jason as Serena patiently tried to answer his questions. It was a new thing he did now, asking about her day. Out of habit, it was something she had always asked him, never having questioned it until the day he had turned around and asked why she always did it, even when they had spent the day working together in the hospital. Having told him it was merely the polite thing to do, he had instantly adopted the habit. Albeit rather than the question being a passing pleasantry, it often became something of an inquisition.

Ignoring Bernie giggling at the other end of the settee, Serena pushed on. "Yes, I know Jason, but after a while it did seem like such an awful waste, simply spitting out all that lovely wine. And we weren't driving so it was safe to have a few glasses." A few was a very loose term for the number of glasses of wine they had consumed. But then, there had only been a very small amount in each of the glasses, so really, it was probably no more than they usually drank on any given trip to Albie's.

"But you couldn't even walk out of the hotel!"

Deciding it might be time to step in and save the brunette, Bernie finally piped up. "Now that really wasn't your Aunt's fault, Jason. You see, the wine tasting was in a lovely little annex to the hotel and the path was quite uneven. Me having to carry her was much more to do with her shoes than her not being able to walk." _And perhaps just a little to do with showing her just how much my time spent in the gym pays off!_

Jason shook his head. "I still don't understand why you were such unstable shoes. Especially when you always complain about how uncomfortable they are!" And with that, he stood. "I'm going to play my video games upstairs now. I'll be back down for dinner."

"Well, sometimes a girl likes to look nice, Jason," Serena tried to explain to deaf ears as he passed her on her way out of the room.

"You do look very nice," said Bernie quietly, when they were. "Always do, in my opinion."

The brunette chuckled. "Just wait till you see me the morning after the night before with a hangover. You'll change your mind then."

The blonde somehow doubted this, her heart speeding at the thought of waking up next to the beautiful woman. As usual, her thoughts from here, assisted by the wine, began to wander.

"I don't suppose you'd like to stay for dinner?" asked Serena. "It's nothing special. Saturday is now pizza night, so it's nothing special but..."

"You had me at pizza," grinned Bernie, bringing her mind firmly back to the present moment.

"I thought I might," laughed the older woman. "Now don't be disappointed when it's not the grease oozing through the box variety you usually have delivered to the hospital."

"There are other varieties?" Joked the blonde, getting an eye roll for her effort.

* * *

The hour was late when the pair finally got around to saying goodnight, neither quite wanting to bring an end to their day together. Leaning against the doorframe as they waited for Bernie's taxi, the shorter woman wasted no time in pulling the blonde to her and bringing their lips together. Yes, they had had the full day to enjoy each other's company and exchange lazy kisses at leisure, but now, with their parting imminent, Serena found she simply needed more.

She grinned into the kiss as Bernie's hands came to rest on the wall either side of her head, content to allow herself to be pinned in place. Although she hadn't yet seen what lay beneath the Major's clothes, she was willing to bet her house on there being some nicely defined abs under there. Letting her fingers tease up the blonde's sides, she finally brought them up to wrap around her neck, pleased when the younger woman took the hint and deepened the kiss.

It was all too easy for Bernie to lose herself in Serena's kiss, and forget entirely where she was or that the rest of the world existed. Still, even she was surprised by her own boldness when without thinking, she let her arms slide to cup the brunette's rather pleasing rear, and lift her until, with a surprised squeak, she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Grinning into the kiss, the army medic adjusted her balance until she had the older woman pinned firmly between the wall and her body, enjoying the feel of her curves pressed closely against her. The moment was completely spoilt, however, by the loud honking of a taxi horn behind them. Jumping, Bernie stepped back, keeping enough wits about her to ensure that she kept Serena in her arms. With a sigh, she gently let the brunette slide down her front and regain her feet, fighting to ignore the urge to tell the taxi to get lost and continue where they had left off.

"Well," breathed Serena, smoothing down her clothes as she stepped back. "That was..."

Bernie chuckled in response. "Yeah. It was."

"Well Cinderella," smirked the brunette. "I do believe your carriage awaits." Not trusting herself if she reconnected their lips, Serena pressed a kiss to Bernie's cheek. "Goodnight."

"It certainly is," beamed the blonde. "I'll pick you up in the morning. I might even be on time."

Serena shook her head as she watched the younger woman retreat down her path, knowing she would more likely see a unicorn that Berenice Wolfe outside her door on time in the morning. Only closing the door when the taxi was long out of sight, she leant against the closed door, breathing deeply to try and calm herself. Letting out a chuckle, she finally conceded that she had only won their arm wrestle because the blonde had let her. Heading to bed, she found it was not altogether a displeasing thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena was waiting for it. Although what 'it' was she wasn't quite sure. The blonde had gone quiet on her. Not withdrawn and distant, but quiet. She didn't make her usual awful jokes, and her flirting had all but ceased, instead replaced by smaller, gentler gestures.

It only took a few moments of looking at the younger woman's face across the office they shared for the brunette to know what she was mulling something over. Trying to prepare for how whatever she had to say would be taken.

It was something the older woman had taken time to discover; that the bull headed blonde didn't always simply blurt things out. Most of the time, yes, but sometimes, with certain things, she took her time. She thought. And overthought. Always keeping whatever turmoil she was going on firmly inside her head until she had selected what she thought were just the right words.

For her part, Serena doesn't push. It kills her, going against her usually forthright manner, but she remains patient. She keeps any conversation light and playful, and when the blonde suggests lunch in the peace garden, she offers to buy the coffee and sandwiches.

Settled close together on the bench, Bernie slipped the hand not holding her coffee into Serena's. "I was unpacking the rest of the boxes Cameron brought round to the flat last night. I found some pictures." She turned to face the brunette. "Pictures of Alex and I. I had almost forgotten I had them." She squeezed the hand in hers. "I've arranged to meet her."

"Oh," breathed Serena, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I need to do this, Serena," said Bernie. "I need to see her face to face. I owe her that much, at least. And before _we_ go any further, I want to be able to say to you that it's over between Alex and I. Completely over and that she knows that." She put her coffee on the bench next to her, bringing her hand up to cup the older woman's cheek. "It's been over for me for a long time now, and I need to tell her that. She needs to know it can never be her…" It was too much, too soon to say ' _because it will always be you.'_

In that moment, Serena couldn't have cared if the whole hospital was watching and filming her. Her own coffee cup falling to the floor forgotten, she brought their lips together in a fierce kiss. When the blonde had mentioned her former lover, the brunette hated to admit that, for a moment at least, she had been terrified of what might spill from her lips. With her kiss, she tried to let the younger woman know that she understood precisely what she wasn't saying, and that the feeling was mutual.

When they finally parted, Bernie had a rather serious expression on her face as she leant her forehead against Serena's. "You understand why I have to do this?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. It's not fair to do something like this over the phone, and _I'll_ hit you if you tell me you thought about sending a text." The blush that bloomed on the blonde's cheeks earner her a firm smack on the arm. "You're better than that."

"I'm meeting her tonight. Seven at The Cornerstone. It's a bar. She suggested it. And I'll call you when I leave," explained Bernie, trying to make sure the older woman knew exactly why this had to be done, and that the medic was only doing it to bring closure, not because she wanted to spend time with her former lover.

Serna smiled. "You don't have to tell me where and when, Bernie. I trust you."

The blonde nodded in response. When she spoke, her voice was low. "I know. I just…Edward cheated, and given my past history, I don't want you to think that I would ever do that to you."

"I know you won't do that to me," said Serena seriously. "I trust you. And for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing. What you had with her, it meant something to both of you, and deserves to be brought to an end properly." Seeing Bernie was out of words, she simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to her in a loose embrace.

Letting herself lean into the older woman's side, the blonde furiously wiped away the tears which escaped her eyes. "You're too good to me."

"No, sometimes you're just too hard on yourself."

* * *

Bernie knew she shouldn't be nervous. She had made it clear in her messages to Alex in arranging their meeting that this wasn't going to be some great reunion where they would skip off into the sunset. Still, that didn't stop her having to take a few deep breaths before entering the bar. She hadn't been sure how she would react to the sight of the younger woman after so long, and was more than a little unsure as to how the brunette would react to her.

Pushing open the door, she barely made it two steps before Alex stood and waved her over. She hadn't changed. Not one bit. Somehow, that reassured Bernie. Alex may not have changed, but she certainly had.

"Civilian life looks good on you," came the brunette's gravelly tone as she approached.

Ignoring the flirtatious comment, Bernie set about removing her coat before slipping into the seat opposite, her gaze firmly on her own hands, clasped on the table between them. She barely even looked up when the younger woman pushed an already bought drink in front of her.

"You know, I wasn't sure you'd show," admitted Alex. "You seem to have gotten good at avoiding me."

The blonde sighed, finally looking up to meet the younger woman's gaze. "I've not been avoiding you."

The brunette let out a snort. "Really, what would you call it, Bern? Ignoring me? You haven't replied to any of my messages, my e-mails. You didn't even tell me you'd moved!"

Bernie couldn't deny any of it. "I'm sorry," she finally breathed. "I just…it was too much." She blinked, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "I couldn't. You left, then there was the divorce papers being served, the kids…"

Alex reached a hand over the table, covering the blonde's. "You could have talked to me."

Shaking her head, the Major pulled her hands away. "No. I couldn't. You would have tried to tell me the divorce was all for the best, that it wasn't my fault. But it was Alex. The divorce and all the, the _shit_ , that has come with it…I brought it on myself. And it's for me to take responsibility for."

"Bernie, you can't help who you love."

The blonde let out a rueful chuckle. "I know. I really do."

"What are you saying to me here, Bern?" asked Alex, taking a mouthful of her own drink as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm saying goodbye. What we had…I will never forget, but it's over Alex. I'm not the same person I was out there. You let me go to let me find my feet here, and I have."

The brunette let out the breath she had been holding. "And what, I don't get a say in this?"

The blonde felt anger flare in the pit of her stomach. "You left me, Alex. When I left that post when the IED hit, it wasn't by choice, it was the only way I was going to live! When you left me at Holby, it was very much a choice. Your choice. You have no idea what I've gone through since then! And I don't know, maybe if you had stayed, things might be different…" She trailed off, her mind drifting to Serena. Even if Alex had stayed, how could she not have fallen in love with her?

"I might have an idea if you'd actually answered any of the messages I sent you!" shouted Alex, letting out a frustrated sight before taking a deep breath and lowering her voice. "You told me nothing! The only reason I even know about the divorce-"

"Is because you went to my house," cut in Bernie, her anger flaring once more. Anger at how Alex had acted, at herself, at the whole situation. "Cameron was admitted to AAU. He told me."

"I didn't mean to make a scene," admitted Alex. "You weren't answering me, and I was passing, and I stopped. It was stupid, but before I knew what was happening, Marcus was there, shouting at me."

"Cameron said you gave as good as you got."

Alex shrugged. "What was I meant to do? Stand there like some meek little thing, letting him yell at me? Blame me?"

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have ignored your messages. And I'm sorry," she finally said, guilt tempering her anger. She held Alex's challenging gaze. "I truly am sorry, Alex. I wasn't ready to speak to you then, to see you."

"Then what makes you ready now?" asked Alex, a slight tremble in her voice. She watched as Bernie averted her gaze. She drained the rest of her drink before asking her next question. "Is there someone else?" The expression on the blonde's face was answer enough. "Who is it?"

"That doesn't matter, Alex," said Bernie. "That's not why it's over for me. I mean it when I say I will always treasure what we had, but I'm not that person anymore. I'm not the person you fell in love with out there."

"I don't get to decide that?" snapped Alex.

"Alex, I don't want to fight," sighed the blonde. "I came here tonight to tell you it's time to move on. For both of us. What we had, some days out there it was all I had, all that kept me together and I can never thank you enough for that but…"

The younger woman nodded. "It's over. Yeah, you might have mentioned that once or twice tonight already." She let out a long, slow breath. "I should never have left."

Leaning forward, Bernie held the brunette's gaze. "It wouldn't have mattered, Alex. We were never built to last, and deep down, I know you know that." She paused. "I'm home now. I'm not Major Wolfe, anymore, but you're still every inch the army medic you always were. You're not ready to settle, and neither of us deserves just to _settle_ …"

Sniffling, the brunette wiped away tears. "You really have changed, haven't you," she managed with a watery chuckle. "What happened to the shy, stammering soldier I stole all those moments with?"

Bernie managed a smile in return. "She changed. She found a place she could be herself, and belong."

"Urgh!" growled Alex. "I swore I wouldn't cry." She wiped her eyes once more, taking a few deep breaths. "I guess this is it, then?"

"I guess," nodded the blonde.

Pushing herself to her feet, the younger woman paused. "I won't push my luck and ask for kiss goodbye when there's someone new, but can I at least get a hug?"

Standing, Bernie opened her arms, surprised by just how fiercely the brunette's arms wrapped around her. Finally pulling back, they found they both had tears to wipe away.

"I'll miss you, Major," breathed Alex.

"Stay safe," replied Bernie, knowing without a doubt that the brunette would be leaving for the next available post.

"I'll try. We're not all as clumsy as you," smirked the brunette. She stood, taking one last long look at the older woman before grabbing her coat from the back of her chair and disappearing from the bar.

Sitting heavily in her chair, Bernie finally reached for the drink Alex had bought for her, downing it in one. Grabbing her own coat, she made for the exit, in need of some space and some air. Outside, she allowed herself a few moments to simply breathe. She had known their meeting would be difficult, but hadn't quite expected it to churn up so many feelings.

Having taken a taxi, not wanting to deal with the hassle of parking and being late, she decided to walk home, hoping it would give her the chance to clear her head. She felt stupid. She had known for months it was over with Alex, and yet her she was tears still in her eyes as memories of the younger woman her came unbidden to her mind. Memories f happier times...of watching her walk away. She recalled the feeling of intense shame at how the whole charade had played out. The guilt at how much damage she had done.

Before she even realised what she was doing, she had her phone at her ear, eyes closed as she waited to hear a familiar voice. "Serena?" She sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

She winced at her state being so obvious over the line. "I'm fine," she breathed.

"No you're not," came Serena's voice, her tone stern. She hadn't missed the hitch in the blonde's voice, and knew that if there weren't already tears, they were imminent. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Bernie watched as Serena pulled up to the kerb, pulling her coat tightly around her as she darted for the car, letting herself in the passenger side. No sooner had she pulled the door closed behind her, she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Serena smiled, sliding her arms around the blonde, and resting her head on top of messy blonde curls. "Are you okay?"

"Better now," came Bernie's mumble.

"Good," said the older woman, extracting herself from the hug. "Now, no arguments, you're coming back to mine where you're going to borrow a pair of fluffy pyjama's and are going to be snuggled whether you like it or not."

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Bernie wondered how she had gotten quite so lucky.

* * *

With the blonde wrapped safely in her arms, Serena placed a kiss to the top of her head. She said nothing about the tears that made their way down pale cheeks, merely brushing them gently away with the pads of her thumbs. Her 'macho' medic would never admit it, but she knew that today had been difficult for her, however long ago she may have known in her head it was over between she and Alex. Letting go was never easy. That much she knew. Feeling the younger woman's breathing even out, Serena smiled. The blonde was braver than she would ever know.

It may not be how she had imagined she would first share a bed with the younger woman, but feeling her warm breaths against her neck, she knew she wouldn't change it for the world. Tonight wasn't about lust. Tonight was about her soldier coming home to her.


	13. Chapter 13

A huge big thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this enough to like, review and follow this story - your support and comments make my day (and I really mean that!)

Also a huge thank you to jlynnsca for being my beta on this. You can thank her for the lack of typo's and annoying little errors!

Without further ado - chapter 13!

* * *

Raf watched a rather lost looking soul slip through the doors to AAU, following their opening to admit a patient being wheeled back from surgery. Keeping track of her, he looked on as she let her gaze wander around the ward. Clearly, she was looking for someone. Smiling broadly as she approached the nurses' station, the Scotsman waited expectantly. Something about the girl was very familiar, but he couldn't quite place her.

"I'm, er, I'm looking for my mother. I understand she works here." The young blonde seemed to hesitate for a few moments. "Major Berenice Wolfe?"

Looking at her closely, Raf realised why she looked so familiar. She was very much the younger version of her mother. "I don't think she's on the ward at the moment..." He trailed off as a pair of familiar laughs reached his ears.

As the doors of AAU buzzed open once more he watched as Bernie reversed through them, holding the door wide for Serena to ensure she didn't bump her coffee cup. As usual, the pair were engaged in some private joke, laughing and smiling broadly at each other. His gaze returned to the young woman, who watched on with no small amount of curiosity as Serena reached out and playfully cuffed the blonde on the arm, no doubt for having made another awful joke. Briefly, Raf wondered whether the Major's daughter was aware of her...friendship with Ms Campbell. Somehow, by the look on her face, he reckoned it wasn't entirely news to her.

Finally turning, Bernie halted on seeing her daughter. The hand that had been resting on Serena's forearm where she had blocked her 'attack' quickly retreated, as did the smile on her face. She almost seemed to stand to attention before her daughter. "Charlotte?"

Almost colliding with the blonde, she had stopped so swiftly, Serena briefly placed a hand on her lower back to steady herself. Feeling, how tense she had suddenly become, Serena looked between her blonde and the new arrival. Even if Bernie hadn't uttered her name she could have picked the young woman out of a line-up as being her daughter. After all, she hadn't spent hours taking in the contours of the Major's face for nothing.

"Hello, mum," greeted Charlotte, forcing a smile. She had been nervous about seeing her mother after so long, and it would appear her mother was just as tense. Cameron had told her how much better their mother was, how she was finally able to relax, to laugh like they used to. So it saddened her to see her mother, within the space of a few metres, retreat into herself quite so sharply. She hadn't come for a fight, but rather, the chance to apologise. The chance to get to know her mother again. Properly this time.

Serena found herself similarly saddened at the sudden change in Bernie's demeanour. The woman was barely able to look at her daughter, her pale cheeks burning. Taking a breath, she stepped forward, extending her free hand. "Charlotte? Serena Campbell, lovely to meet you," she smiled as she shook the young woman's hand. "Listen, why don't you and your mum go and have a catch up? Get a coffee and go for a walk or something?" She suggested, looking back at bewildered Bernie, still standing like a rabbit in the headlights. "We can manage here, can't we, Raf?"

"Absolutely!" grinned the Scotsman, having kept half an ear on the conversation as he had tapped away at the keyboard.

Her eyes trained on Bernie's, Serena could see the younger woman was still struggling. Stepping back towards her, she plucked the untouched coffee from her hand, handing it over to Raf, who accepted it with a bemused smile. She then let her free hand settle on the blonde's shoulder. "Go and get yourself a fresh coffee, take your time. We're fine here."

Bernie managed a small smile as Serena's hand ghosted down her arm before giving her hand a quick squeeze in support.

It was an exchange not missed by Charlotte, who was only now beginning to understand what Cameron had told her about the pair. "Shall we, mum?"

* * *

Standing in the queue for Pulses, Bernie tried her best not to fidget. "Have you developed a taste for coffee yet?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Caramel hot chocolate then?" asked the older Wolfe, recalling her daughter's old favourite, please when it earned her a real smile.

* * *

They walked in a semi-comfortable silence, Bernie leading them towards the peace garden for some privacy.

"So," said Charlotte finally as they sat. "How have you been?" She watched her mother's face closely, taking in the carefully schooled expression. "Be honest, mum."

Taking a deep breath, the surgeon looked down at her daughter. "It's been hard. Really hard. Especially not seeing you and Cam." She couldn't quite bring herself to mention the statements. Cameron had already retracted his, she knew. Her lawyer had even called her to confirm; the one piece of good news she had had from her in the past few weeks. She had made no mention of Charlotte withdrawing her statement. "I never meant to hurt anyone, or for things to happen how they did. I know that sounds hard to believe, but I really didn't."

Charlotte nodded. "I know." She watched as her mother lowered her gaze, picking nervously at the cardboard collar on her coffee cup. "You always tried to make sure everyone was safe and protected, but never yourself. I remember the nights when dad would go to the spare room when your nightmares would get loud, and the nights you spent crying in the kitchen."

"You were never meant to see that," breathed Bernie, hating that those were the memories her daughter had of her.

Again, the only words Charlotte had were, "I know," she repeated, gently placing a hand on her mother's arm, feeling her tremble. "You always tried to be so strong." She paused for a long moment. "Were you ever really happy?"

Bernie looked up at her daughter with a smile. "Yes. So happy. And when Cameron and you were born, even more so. There were times back, then, that I was sad, but that wasn't because of you or Cameron or your father. They were times when the memories of everything I'd seen when I was out there on those tours, of the people I couldn't save..." She shook her head, now wanting to dwell. "I loved your father, I really did. But then...things changed. I changed..."

"Alex?"

Nodding, Bernie's smile faded a little. "She helped me realise a few things about myself."

Holding her mother's gaze, Charlotte hesitated before asking. "Why did you never talk to us?"

"Honestly? I was still struggling myself, and...I didn't want to disappoint you."

Charlotte scooted over on the bench, leaning against her mother's shoulder. "I was really angry with you. I thought you had lied to us, used us as some sort of front or something. To have this image of a happy family waiting for you. But I've been speaking to Cam and realising that's just not true." She sat up to look her mother in the eye. "You've been lying to yourself. You've been hiding away from us trying not to hurt us and just hurting yourself in the process."

Bernie wrapped her arms around her daughter, hiding her tears in her soft blonde hair. "When did you and your brother get to be so grown up?"

"Well one us has to be!" chuckled Charlotte.

Blushing, mother Wolfe looked down at her shoes. "It was so easy to hide away when I was on the other side of the world. To make excuses and say it all happened in the heat of the moment."

"It's more than that though, isn't it?"

Bernie nodded. "Yes."

"And Alex?"

Bernie shook her head.

"Have you spoken to her? Because it's not fair of you to move on again and not tell anyone," chided Charlotte.

Looking up at her daughter, Bernie managed a small smile. "I have. I had...been avoiding the issue, but I am trying to learn from my mistakes. To be better...at life in general, really." Her smile widened at her daughter's chuckle at the statement.

"I know you're trying. And I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you. I let Dad convince me you were the bad one in all of this, and I shouldn't have."

The older woman shook her head. "No, Char. What I did was wrong, and the way I did it was worse. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Neither should you!" Said the young woman with a force that surprised them both. "Or ashamed. When you saw me upstairs you looked at me like you were terrified of me!" She paused, taking her mother's hands. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide who you are from me. Cam said you were happy; happy like you used to be." She smiled. "That would be nice to see." She paused, biting her lip as she weighed up how sensible her next statement was. She didn't want her mother to close up to her again. "You and Serena look happy. At least, you did until I arrived."

Bernie felt the blush bloom on her cheeks and chest.

"I've been talking to Cam, mum, I know about Serena!" Chuckled the smaller Wolfe.

"Yes, the two of them seem to get on rather too well!" Taking a deep breath, Bernie turned to her daughter. "Would you like to meet her? Properly?"

"Properly, where you don't just stand there and leave her to introduce herself?" smirked Charlotte.

Her blush deepening, the older woman tried not to dwell on how she'd clammed up upstairs. "Properly, as in I'll make dinner. I can be me, you, Cam, Serena and Jason."

"Jason?" repeated Charlotte.

"Cam didn't mention Jason?" She knew from keeping in touch with Cameron that the pair had crossed paths a fair few times and seemed to get on rather well, by all accounts.

Charlotte shook her head.

"He's Serena's nephew. He lives with her," explained Bernie. "He has Aspergers, which can make dealing with him rather challenging at times but he really is lovely when you get to know him though."

"He can't be any harder than dealing with you," smirked the smaller blonde, wearing the trademark Wolfe smirk.

Shaking her head, Bernie could only chuckle, willing to take any amount of teasing to have her daughter back.

* * *

Serena didn't hover. Certainly not. She just happened to be signing off her charts by the window where the light was better. And if standing there gave her a view out towards the peace garden, well that was just luck wasn't it. Pen stilling as she caught sight of Bernie and her daughter emerging from the garden, she smiled as she watched the pair embrace before parting ways.

Seeing the way the blonde had reacted to Charlotte's appearance, the brunette had worried she had been sending her off for a confrontation she wasn't ready for. The embrace she had just witnessed, however, suggested she had been right to go with her gut.

Taking her time, she signed off the final few charts she had been carrying before depositing them on the nurses' station for filing before casually making her way to the entrance to AAU. As Bernie finally ambled through the doors, she caught her hand, leading her to their office. With the door closed behind her, she opened her arms to the blonde, who stepped into them without hesitation. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, Serena placed a kiss to her temple.

"She doesn't hate me," came the whisper.

"I tried to tell you," smiled the older woman, tactfully choosing to ignore the hitching of the blonde's breathing and the hidden tears that no doubt came with it. "You feel like you might be in need of a drink tonight?"

Removing her head form where it was buried in Serena's shoulder, Bernie smiled. "Yes, actually. But can we not go to Albie's? I'm not in the mood for company." She absentmindedly reached up to stroke the brunette's cheek. "Would you mind if we had a night in, maybe go to mine?"

"So long as you have an ample supply of Shiraz, I'm all yours."

* * *

"No, I think dinner is a lovely idea," said Serena, her hand absentmindedly trailing over the denim of the younger woman's jeans where her legs were laid over her own as they sat curled up together on Bernie's sofa.

Bernie frowned. "Then why does you face disagree?"

"It doesn't," argued the brunette. "I just…well…can you actually cook?"

Letting out a chuckle, Bernie shook her head. "And here I thought it was the prospect of you having to face my children that had your face screwed up." She nudged the older woman's shoulder. "I'll have you know I can cook when I want to. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!"

Serena held up her hands in surrender, careful not to spill her wine in the process. "I shall prepare to be amazed by your culinary skills. One thing I would say, however, is that Jason is very fussy."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that whatever I make he approves of," smiled the blonde. "Although, speaking of Jason, don't you have to get back for him?"

It was Serena's turn to smile. "Nope. Tonight I am all yours. Jason says he can take care of himself for the night. He even demonstrated to me this morning just how well he could now use the microwave, having read the entire manual. He's also figured out the new TV and has discovered box sets of old quiz shows that he's been watching constantly."

"And you're okay with that?"

"The constant stream of quiz shows?" smirked Serena. "I'm learning to live with them."

"No! I mean Jason taking care of himself?" clarified Bernie. "It's a big step."

The brunette nodded. "I've asked him to text me when he's going to bed and when he's up in the morning so I know he's ready for work, and he's okay with that." She let out a long slow breath. "I know it's stupid, he's an adult, and quite frankly more on time than I am. It's just hard sometimes, to treat him like the adult he is." She sighed. "I mollycoddle, I interfere, it's just what I do."

Hiding a yawn behind her wine glass, the blonde took a moment to respond. "You don't interfere. You care, there's a difference."

"You're saying you've never felt like I've interfered?"

Bernie rolled her eyes. "If you've interfered, it's only because you care."

Serena smiled, fighting the urge to yawn herself. "Not that I want to be presumptuous, but you don't mind if I stay, do you?"

Smiling gently in return, the blonde leant in to place a kiss to her cheek. "I hoped you might." She had enjoyed having the brunette so physically close for most of the day, and found herself not quite ready to lose the comfort her presence offered.

* * *

Settled in Bernie's newly purchased bed, and deeply approving of the rich teal of the covers, Serena waited for the blonde's return from the bathroom. She toyed with the hem of the worn pyjamas the younger woman had loaned her with a quiet apology they weren't exactly the finest silk, and so as far as Bernie was concerned, far below the standard Serena would be expecting. The material was soft, and slightly faded from having been worn and washed so many times, but somehow, that made Serena smile even more. It felt intimate in such an innocent, personal way and she found herself enjoying another little glimpse into the behind the scenes of the woman she was coming to know, and love.

As Bernie reappeared, Serena found her eyebrows knitting together at the sight presented to her. Truth be told, she had been rather surprised the blonde had retreated to the bathroom at all to change. She had expected after years in the forces that Bernie was used to changing in all manner of places and in front of any number of people. Still, she didn't judge. It was whatever made the blonde comfortable, and if that was ankle length leggings and a t-shirt then so be it. It was somehow not what she had expected of the blonde's nightwear, however. It was almost a disappointment. She hadn't had any expectations in staying, but she had hoped she would perhaps get the opportunity of feeling the blonde's skin against her own.

Turning off the main light, and leaving only the gentle glow of the bedside lamps, Bernie moved to slide under the covers and into bed next to the brunette, where she hesitated. It wasn't the first time the pair had shared a bed, but the blonde found that without the older woman taking the lead, she was quite reluctant to make a move. Any move. Hence, she found herself settling on her side, leaving a respectable six-inch gap between them.

"Are you really going to spend your night all the way over there?" smirked Serena. "I won't bite…unless, of course, that's something you'd like."

"You really are going to be the death of me," chuckled the younger woman, inching closer.

"Oh for pities sake, come here," sighed Serena, rolling her eyes at Bernie's now familiar words. She reached across and wrapped an arm around the younger woman's hips, tugging her closer. "Better." She leant up on one elbow, letting the hand that had tugged the blonde closer now run up and down her arm. "You really need to stop being scared of me, you know," she said quietly. "I'm not going to run away."

Bernie kept her eyes on the cover between them, hesitant still. "I don't want to push. For it to be all too much too soon for you."

"Bernie, look at me," said Serena quietly, waiting until the blonde met her eyes, reminding her of their first date. "It's not. Although, if it ever does get too much, or moves too fast for either of us, I'd like to think we're old enough and capable enough of saying so." She leant in to place a chaste kiss to pink lips. "So for the record, that means that you can stop hesitating with me. You didn't do it before and you needn't do it now." She smiled when without further prompting, she felt Bernie's hand settle on her hip, her thumb stroking gently at the small sliver of skin exposed just above the waistband of her borrowed pyjamas.

Emboldened by Serena's words the blonde shuffled closed still until she could feel the brunette's soft curves pressed against her own before leaning in with her trademark smirk for a kiss that was eagerly met halfway. She let her fingers splay across the brunette's hip, her grasp tightening as the kiss was deepened. She felt Serena's hand slip from where it had been ghosting up and down her arm to slide into her hair. Without thinking, she rolled onto her back, their mutual grasp of each other bringing the older woman with her until she was lying half on top of her. Breaking the kiss, they held each other's gaze as they became accustomed to the feeling of being pressed together quite so intimately.

Serena eagerly leant back in to bring their lips back together, smiling into the kiss as she felt talented hands slip around her hips and slide lower. She felt her hips buck slightly in response, drawing a small moan from the woman beneath her. Taking her cue from the noises of the younger woman, the brunette let her lips wander, attacking the pale column of Bernie's neck. She grinned as she felt the body beneath her own squirm as she gently nibbled on an earlobe, before nuzzling the soft skin behind the delicate shell of an ear.

All too suddenly, however, she felt the hands that had been paying homage to her rear move upwards, smoothing gently over her shoulders before sliding into her hair, silently urging her to bring her head back up. She felt the change in tempo from the woman below her as she tried to regulate her ragged breathing. "If I'm moving too fast, tell me," she breathed, stroking the blonde's cheek with one hand and feeling the heat radiating off of her.

"It's not that," said Bernie, shaking her head.

"Then what?" frowned Serena. She waited a long time for her answer, but was patient as brown eyes held her own.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

The brunette couldn't help the bark of laughter that broke free from her throat. "How on earth could you do that?" she asked, her frown deepening. She had never given the blonde any indication that she was anything other than perfectly content with their _extra-curricular_ activities thus far.

"It might not be what you expect," mumbled Bernie.

Frown still in place, Serena spoke. "What do you mean?"

"You deserve to have your first time be perfect, and I'm not…I've been through the wars, literally, and it shows…" admitted the blonde, averting her gaze.

The older woman felt her heart break at the sight of the woman beneath her. Beneath under all that bravado there was a fragile, delicate soul, so desperately unsure of herself. She vowed there and then that she would remind the blonde each and every day if necessary just what an amazing, beautiful creature she was. "Bernie, I don't know what you see when you look at me, but I'm far from perfect…" she trailed off, her frown returning as the younger woman's words repeated in her head. "Hang on, what do you mean my first time?"

It was Bernie's turn to pause. "Your, uh, your first time with a woman." Of all the reactions she was expecting, for Serena to burst into laughter was not one of them.

"Whatever led you to that conclusion?" the brunette finally asked.

"Err, Edward, Robbie…" the blonde trailed off as Serena's laughter subsided and she shook her head.

"I thought the rumour mill would have perhaps informed you differently," she explained. "Let's just say this wouldn't be my first rodeo." She watched Bernie's eyebrows disappear beneath her fringe in shock. "Yes, Edward and Robbie were men but that doesn't mean I'm a one-way street." She could see the younger woman was genuinely shocked, and in hindsight, thought this perhaps should have been something they should have discussed before. If nothing else, it certainly explained some of Bernie's hesitancy with regards to the physical aspects of their relationship. She let her thumb trace a proud cheekbone. "Sorry, darling," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to take away your fantasy of you being my first."

Bernie found her shock quickly giving way to relief. Being a follow up act was far less stressful than taking top bill. "Are you serious? I really wouldn't be your first?"

"No!" laughed Serena. Admittedly, it would be her first serious relationship with a woman, but she was familiar with the landscape, so to speak, and had confidence they could work out the rest from there. "Admittedly, yes, in the past…oooh let's not say how many years but not ever." She paused. "Did you never find it odd how easily I fell into all of this?" She hastily settled her hand on the blonde's collarbone, realising in her absentminded gesturing that she was practically rubbing the younger woman's breast.

"I don't find it odd when you find it easy to do anything," smirked Bernie.

The brunette returned the smirk. "Sweet talker." She dipped her head to press a quick kiss to tempting lips before pulling back. "Now, as for you having been through the wars, that's not news to me, Bernie. I don't want you to hide from me, or ever feel like you have to. We're friends, first and foremost, and I don't want that to change by us becoming more." She paused, taking a few minutes to simply enjoy the shy smile on the younger woman' face. "Now I don't care if you're not ready to take things further, but I'm pretty sure your cheeks aren't burning from embarrassment right now." She raised a hand to place it on the blonde's forehead, raising an eyebrow in question at the temperature of the woman beneath her. "You feel like a human radiator! These aren't what you normally sleep are they?"

Bernie shook her head, embarrassed.

"Then for pity's sake go and put your normal pj's on!" chastised Serena. "Contrary to popular belief, I can restrain myself! And it's hardly fair when you've not got me covered from head to toe!" She rolled off of the blonde, forcefully shoving her out of the bed. She watched as the younger woman half stumbled from the bed, returning a few minutes later in the tiniest of sleep shorts and an army issue tank top. Serena couldn't help but grin; this was far more what she had pictured the blonde's sleep-wear to consist of. What the brunette's gaze lingered on, however, was not the never ending legs or slim torso revealed, but the shy smile on the blonde's face as she hovered in the doorway to the bathroom. It was then it began to hit home just how nervous Bernie was of showing her war wounds. It hadn't been an issue the night they had spent at Serena's. She had been in the bathroom when the blonde had changed, and the fluffy pyjamas she had loaned her had pretty much covered her from the neck down. She realised then that this really was, physically at least, as much of Berenice Griselda Wolfe as she had ever seen. With a gentle smile, she lifted the covers. "Come on then, my brave little soldier."

The shyness slipping from Bernie's smile, she slid back into bed.

Aware the moment had passed, Serena opened her arms to the younger woman. "Now don't you dare for a moment think that I don't like what I'm seeing. You're beautiful. Every part of you. And you know I don't say things I don't mean." She smiled as Bernie moved until she was pressed against her side, her head nuzzled into the brunette's shoulder, happy to be held in Serena's arms. It was surprising just how much she enjoyed the submissive and soft side to Bernie. She had assumed, even after the previous bouts of nerves the woman had shown that Bernie would be the one in control when it came to any bedroom activities. After, tonight, however, she realised that while that may one day be true, it would most likely fall to her to push the boundaries a little and take the leap, offering her constant reassurances at every step. She felt a hand sneak under the sleep shirt she'd been loaned, settling just above her hip and stroking the soft skin there. Feeling the blonde relax against her completely, she let her own hand slide beneath the back of Bernie's tank top, her hand gliding up and down her spine. The gentle action soothed them both, with Bernie quickly being lulled to sleep, and with the feel of her gentle puffs of breath against her neck, Serena following her into slumber shortly after.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jason! Serena!"

Serena turned at hearing Cameron's voice, a frown on her features as she realised the young man had called out her nephew's name first. "Cameron, lovely to see you again. You know Jason?"

"Yeah, he sometimes stops by the drop-in centre, where I'm volunteering, for lunch on his way to or from the library," he explained, flashing a smile at Jason, who greeted him in turn.

The drop-in centre. Well that explained why Jason's savings jar had filled up quite so quickly. "I'll have a word with him," she told Cameron, rather embarrassed she hadn't known about this rather inappropriate behaviour.

"Oh no, don't do that," said Cameron. "He's actually great when he's there. People really like talking to him." He paused, not wanting to cause offence. "I think it's beneficial both ways. The people who use the drop-in centre really like him and he's getting a lot of exposure to dealing with different people and situations."

Serena frowned, still not entirely happy with the situation. She was, however, delighted to hear that her nephew was branching out and coping with new things, and all on his own, it would seem.

As he pressed the buzzer for access to his mother's flat, Cameron turned back to Serena. "If it makes you happier I promise I'll keep an eye on him and let you know how he gets on. The volunteers and a lot of the regulars know him though, and all get on well with him." Pushing open the door, he flashed a grin at Jason. "We get on well and have fun, don't we, Jason?"

Serena found the frown being wiped from her face at the sight of her nephew's beaming smile. How could everything be going this well? As much as she hated it, she found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

Bernie beamed as the door to her flat was pushed open, Cameron entering first, closely followed by Serena and Jason, her heart bursting in her chest at the picture of easy domesticity before her.

She looked down when a hand covered her own, slipping the knife from her grasp. Charlotte was removing the blade from where she had come dangerously close to removing her own fingers thanks to her distraction.

"Can't have a surgeon chopping off her own fingers." Charlotte laughed. "Go on then, isn't a host meant to greet her dinner party guests?" She had come over earlier in the afternoon, enjoying spending time with her mother as they had made the necessary preparations for dinner, reminiscing over old times and even tentatively talking about the future.

Flashing a grateful smile to her daughter, Bernie quickly wiped her hands before gravitating naturally towards Serena. However, she was quickly wrapped in a one-armed hug from her son who then immediately made his way towards his sister and the kitchen.

"Place is looking good mum," he said as he passed.

"The flat does indeed look very nice," agreed Jason as he cast his eyes around the space. "Much nicer than I expected from Aunty Serena's description."

Bernie couldn't help but chuckle as she approached the brunette, pressing a kiss to her cheek as took her coat from her to hang away. "First my hair, now my flat. You really have to work on your descriptions of me."

"Evidently," smiled the other woman, her eyes tracking the blonde before turning back to the kitchen. "Hello again, Charlotte. How are you?"

"Great," replied the young woman. "Can I get you something to drink? Mum bought champagne, or there's wine."

"Well if there's champagne for the occasion then why not?" Grinned the brunette.

* * *

Bernie yet again smacked Serena's hand away from the bowls of sliced vegetables which had been set aside for the main course of curry. As per her agreement with Jason, she had made two, one spicy and one mild, setting aside a portion of the each of the sauces that formed their bases earlier in the day. That way, they had agreed he could taste both before deciding, and could also decide precisely what vegetables he wanted, rather than Bernie serving him the complete dish, and him having to pick through it.

On having tentatively asked what the menu consisted of, Serena had instantly worried that Jason would eat none of it. Apparently, however, her girl-...Bernie had apparently already discussed the whole menu with him, and had contingency plans just in case. She was touched both by the amount of thought that the blonde had put into the preparation, and by how brave Jason was willing to be in trying new things.

Settled on a stool at the breakfast bar beside Cameron, a glass of champagne in hand, she allowed herself to relax. Jason stood at the cooker between Bernie and Charlotte, helping to cook the crab cakes the blonde had prepared earlier. Plates had already been dressed with salad leaves and bottles of homemade dressings sat off to the side. Looking at mother and daughter side by side, she was struck by quite how alike they were.

"Your mother really can cook," she commented to Cameron, who nodded in response, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

"She really can," he agreed. "When she takes the time."

"In my defence, the hotel room didn't have a kitchen and I'm hardly going to whip up a soufflé in the trauma centre!" laughed Bernie. "This is the first time I've even had the use of a proper cooker in months!"

Charlotte turned to Serena with a smile. "She used to always come back from wherever she had been with a new recipe for us to try."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. We always used to try them out on a Saturday. We'd all go shopping for the ingredients in the morning and then spend all afternoon cooking."

"And then call for a takeaway at night if it didn't go to plan!" Laughed Charlotte.

"Which didn't happen very often, I'd like to remind you!" Pointed out Bernie, her attention on the cooker and Jason. She helped him flip the crab cakes, unaware of Serena's eyes on her, and the look of pure unfiltered happiness being aimed at her.

Serena was similarly blissfully unaware of the two sets of eyes on her. Cameron wore a smug smile as his sister turned her attention to him, silently mouthing 'I told you so' as he tilted his head towards the adoring brunette.

* * *

Serena sat back, pushing her plate away from, defeated. She had delightedly made her way through delicate crab cakes, a rich, fiery curry complete with homemade naan bread and to finish, a chocolate chilli cheesecake. The blonde could cook. Really cook. How she could stand to even think about noodle cups when she could cook things that tasted so heavenly she had no idea.

Even Jason had cleared away all three courses without complaint. That was almost a miracle in itself.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Bernie, a smug grin on her face. "Can I cook?"

"I have to admit, I didn't have the greatest on confidence going on what you consider as a passable lunch at work," smirked Serena. "But if tonight is anything to go by, what the medical world gained in you, the culinary industry lost!"

"I've never seen her actually carry out a surgery, but if you're a better surgeon than you are cook, you really must be very good," added Jason as she placed his own spoon down.

"Just so we're clear, mum," said Cameron. "You're not getting that level of flattery of Char and me."

The younger Dunne agreed. "Yeah, I mean your cheesecake is good, but it's not a patch on your churros."

Bernie rolled her eyes. "There's no pleasing some people."

"Why don't you two get comfy and we'll clear up?" suggested Cameron, finishing his beer.

"Since when did you clear up anything?" asked the blonde with a chuckle.

Charlotte pushed her chair back, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder as she stood. "Don't question it or he'll never offer again!" She turned back to the two boys. "Cam, you and me wash? Jason, you okay to dry?"

The two women watched in shock as the trio efficiently cleared the table. Charlotte planted the remainder of a bottle of Shiraz between them. "Honestly, go relax. We've got this."

Serena smirked at Bernie over the rim of her wine glass. "Well I must say, I'm coming to dinner at yours more often if this is the service I can expect." She lowered her glass to allow the blonde to refill it.

"Shall we?" asked the Major, gesturing towards the living room as she stood. She offered a hand to Serena, who kept hold of it as she followed the other woman to settle on the snuggle chair. Bernie shuffled herself to the back of the chair, smiling as Serena also scooted back until she was able to lean her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Is it bad that I still can't believe how well tonight has gone?"

* * *

From the kitchen, Cameron, Charlotte and Jason watched the pair as they cleaned and dried.

"Aunty Serena has been much happier since she's been friends with Major Wolfe," said Jason.

"She was very sad when Robbie left. It was awful. She kept saying that she was okay and that she was happy, but sometimes I could hear her cry at night when she thought I was asleep." He paused. "I think he left because of me."

Unsure of where his boundaries on physical contact lay, Charlotte merely leant in to press her shoulder against his in a silent show of support.

"I'm sure that's not true, Jason," said Cameron. "And if it is even a little bit true, then you're both well clear of him."

"Agreed," added Charlotte. "If he didn't think you were great and that your Aunt is amazing then it's his loss." She looked over to where her mother had her head thrown back, laughing at something Serena had said. Cameron was right; she hadn't seen her mother this happy in years.

"Isn't Morven still the reigning champion of the karaoke?" asked Cameron. Since meeting her at the drop-in centre and their impromptu night out, he had kept in touch with the intriguing young woman. She wasn't the easiest person to get to know, but the more he spoke to her, the more glimpses of her true self he was permitted to see.

Following the clean-up, the 'kids' had joined Bernie and Serena in the living room, sprawling over the couch. Conversation was kept light, and generally leading back to the hospital and their adopted AAU family, as always seemed to happen.

"Yes," smiled Serena. "She's really very good. Sounds just like Dusty, doesn't she, Bernie?"

The blonde felt her cheeks warming in a blush.

"I bet you could give her a run for her money," chuckled Cameron, sharing a smile with the brunette.

Serena scoffed. "Hardly! I don't even sing unless I'm very drunk!"

"That's not true. You sing around the house all the time. You can actually sing rather well," said Jason, who had been rather distracted by playing on his phone up until this point. "You're generally quite in tune."

"Do you ever sing?" asked Charlotte, looking towards her mother.

"Me? No!" replied Bernie.

Charlotte frowned. "Why not? You're a good singer." She turned to her brother. "Cam, what was that song she used to sing when we were little?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, trying to remember. "Yes, it was something about a little lamb being lost in the woods."

"'Someone To Watch Over Me'," said Bernie, pleased to know after her conversation with Charlotte earlier that week that her children did have some happy memories of her. Hearing a small gasp from beside her, she turned to glance at Serena, who was looking at her with a dazed look on her face.

Charlotte grinned. "That's the one! You used to always say that wherever you were in the world, you were still watching over us."

Flashing a smile at her daughter, Bernie turned back to the brunette next to her. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes!" replied the other woman, recovering quickly. "Must be the wine."

Sure she wasn't getting the full story, but happy to let it pass for the moment, Bernie turned her attention back to her now bickering children, who were happily teasing one another. Of course, it didn't take long for the teasing to be directed back at her, Serena happily joining in. Even Jason's well timed interjections of honest truths had a certain comedic timing to them.

* * *

Bernie lay in bed that night, a smile still playing about her lips. Tonight couldn't have gone better. Even a few days ago, she could never have dreamt that such a happy scene of domesticity could be possible. Both her children in the same room, not only getting along with each other, but also but her. Not to mention that Serena and Jason somehow fitted effortlessly into the whole scene.

She had expected to perhaps feel awkward with Serena around the kids, but seeing how easily the people she held dearest seemed to fall into each other's company, she found it felt like the most natural thing in the world to just be with the brunette.

Her smile spread to a grin and she found herself chuckling in the darkness as she recalled Cameron's wolf whistle at her goodnight kiss with Serena.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table next to her, Bernie reached over, smiling at seeing a certain surgeon's name. She couldn't help but think how much had changed since their last midnight text messaging.

 _'_ _Dinner was lovely. The whole evening was wonderful. And I have to admit, you really can cook._ _'_

There was no hesitating in her reply, her fingers easily flying over the small screen. 'I told you not to doubt my skills! Perhaps we could even do it again, another 'family' dinner'? Or maybe next time I could cook something just for you?'

Perhaps they could even make the 'family' dinners a regular occurrence? It would certainly fit into Jason's schedule better that way. Her thoughts soon drifted, however, from innocent family dinners to what she could cook for Serena. Without realising it, her mind had begun running through dishes that contained aphrodisiacs. And of course, naturally, from there, her mind went to dessert. Chocolate fondue. Melted chocolate. You could do a lot of things with melted chocolate...

Her thoughts were swiftly brought back to the present by her phone vibrating in her hand.

' _Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have met you earlier.'_

Bernie found herself frowning in the darkness. It hadn't been quite the reply she had been expecting. Before she even had time to formulate a response, however, he phone buzzed again.

 _'_ _"Someone to Watch O_ _ver_ _M_ _e_ _" has been one of my favourite songs for as long as I can remember. I loved the melody even before the words had any significance. I used to listen to it when I was feeling low, wishing I could find someone to watch over me, get me through the dark times.'_

Reading the message, the blonde was reminded of Serena's gasp earlier that evening when she had mentioned the song, the sharp intake of breath close to her hear. And the look on the other woman's face. There was no written response she could send to such a message. Hitting the call button, she pressed her phone to her ear, waiting for the brunette to answer. Serena's sleep laden voice had barely managed a breathy 'hello' before Bernie was speaking. "I'll always be here for you, looking out for you, for as long as you want me to." She paused. "And beyond."

Serena was quite on the other end of the line.

"Never doubt that. I will always be here for you, whatever happens with us, with the world...I'm here for you."

" _I know_ ," came the quiet reply.

Bernie could hear the tremble of Serena's voice, and immediately wished she could be right there with her. In her absence, however, she did was she thought was the next best thing. "There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope that she, turns out to be, someone to watch over me." It had been years since she had sang the soft tune, and she found herself struggling to remember the lyrics. Still, she knew that right then, that didn't matter. As she finally trailed off, she could hear Serena's even breathing.

"You're the kind of woman a girl could so easily fall in love with," came the brunette's voice.

Bernie bit her lips at the quiet admission. At what wasn't being said. "Takes one to know one."

She smiled as she heard Serena's chuckle come down the line.

"Goodnight, Bernie."

She grinned in the darkness. "Goodnight, Serena."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's been so long since I updated this! I promise I am still working on it, I've just been a little...distracted of late, and that coupled with the fact work has been a little busier of late hasn't left me with much time! I'm back on track with a plan, however, so should get a few more updates soon!

* * *

Blinking in surprise as the doorbell sounded, interrupting her mid-morning television, Serena rose from her seat on the couch, wrapping her robe around her as she went. She wasn't expecting anyone and it was rather late for the postman. Pulling open the door, she was more than a little surprised to find her favourite blonde on her doorstep, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Bernie? We didn't have plans, did we?" Panic momentarily crept in at the thought she had somehow forgotten having arranged to spend the day with her…girlfriend? Since having dinner at Bernie's, their shifts and hectic work schedule had meant that the pair hadn't been able to spend time outside of work with each other for a few days now, and it was no great secret that it had been taking its toll on their moods.

The other woman shook her head, eyes involuntarily tracking the V of skin exposed by Serena's robe, before flicking down to her bare legs. "Nope. Well, you and I don't. Jason and I on the other hand…," she said cryptically as she followed the other woman inside.

"Major Wolfe? Is that you?" came Jason's voice from upstairs.

"Yes, Jason," she called up before following Serena through to the kitchen.

"So you and Jason have plans, do you?" asked the brunette, flicking on the kettle as she leant back against the counter.

Bernie nodded. "We do." She didn't miss the hint of annoyance in Serena's voice at not having been included or consulted. She stepped towards the other woman, gently pinning her against the kitchen unit as her arms settled around Serena's waist, feeling more content than she had in days at the contact. It wasn't that they didn't touch at work. Their relationship had always been a tactile one. It was rather that they were never so open about it. Not yet, at least. "Don't look so left out. You're not going to be sitting idle," she grinned. "Well, actually, sitting idly is precisely what I hope you'll be doing." She slid one of her arms from around Serena's waist to produce an envelope from her back pocket and placing it into the brunette's hand, watching with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion before tearing it open.

"Bernie! You didn't have to do this!" exclaimed Serena, her eyes wide as she read the gift certificate.

The blonde shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to. I saw you looking at the spa treatments when we were there for the wine tasting," she explained, pleased her surprise was going down so well. "And I'm not great with spas and treatments and random people putting their hands on me so I thought Jason and I could go and catch the rerun of the latest Avengers film then you can properly relax and not be worrying about him all day. I missed the film first time round, anyway," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Serena found she wasn't quite sure what to say. People just didn't do things like this for her. Edward didn't and Robbie would never have treated her like this and voluntarily taken Jason for the day. His idea of a surprise, not that she had ever been opposed to it, was a dirty weekend away. She gazed up at the thoughtful blonde. They would get there soon enough. Perhaps then she could also repay Bernie for her day of relaxation, seeing as whilst the blonde appeared rather fussy about who put her hands on her, she didn't seem to complain when Serena touched her. "You're becoming less macho by the day, Ms Wolfe. However, did you convince Jason?"

At this, Bernie frowned. "He didn't take much convincing really. He seemed quite keen to go, and I just told him that you wouldn't like it so would be doing something different." She found a smile settling on her lips as Serena looped her arms around her neck. "He has agreed, however, that we can drop you off and pick you up to let you enjoy the fizz. And I have agreed that he can take his tablet to make the journey less dull." She paused, the frown reappearing across her features.

"Although I did also have to agree not to sing in the car…"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "I would be to blame for that particular request. He hates me singing in the car," she admitted.

"Probably wise he made sure he wasn't subjected to me. And I hope you don't mind, but I've also booked a table for dinner. Jason has already seen the menu and approves."

Serena couldn't help the smile that lit up her features. "I'd be careful if I were you. I could get used to being treated like this."

Bernie leant in with a wolfish grin. "Do, because I don't intend to stop." She captured Serena's lips in a searing kiss. "I'm only treating you the way you deserve to be treated."

"More like leaving me severely lacking in the thoughtful gifts department."

The blonde pulled back. "I keep telling you, I don't do these things because I want to be repaid for them. I do them because I want to."

Serena pouted. "You're spending a small fortune on me."

"Well, it's you or my divorce lawyer, and I know who I'd rather," said Bernie, putting a hand up as Serena opened her mouth to object. "We're not talking about that today. Today is about you relaxing and nothing else." She placed another gentle kiss to the other woman's still pouted lips before stepping back as the kettle clicked. "Now, why don't you go and pack…well, whatever a person packs to pad around a hotel in slippers all day, and I'll make the tea?"

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, Bernie was quick to jump out of the car, making her way around the back and to the passenger side to open the door for Serena and offering a hand out. "Stay there."

The brunette, for once in her life, did as she was told, watching as the blonde disappeared into the boot of the car, reappearing a few moments later with a small tote bag. "For if you get bored," she mumbled, passing it over.

Serena took hold of the bag, slipping it over her shoulder next to her own bag. She caught the blonde's hand as she started to retreat, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "Thank you. For all of this."

Bernie simply shrugged. "I just wanted to do something nice for you." Feeling bold, she leant in to steal another quick kiss, pleased when Jason didn't comment or object. "Now go, be pampered. And Jason and I will see you later for dinner."

"Major Wolfe, if we don't leave soon we're going to miss the movie," came Jason's voice from the car's interior.

"I think that's my cue," chuckled Bernie, leaning in to press one final kiss to Serena's cheek before retreating back around the car. "Have fun."

It was Serena's turn to chuckle. "Are you kidding? You're leaving me at a spa, you don't have to tell me to have fun!"

* * *

Serena settled herself on the lounger by the pool, freshly massaged, kneaded and scrubbed within an inch of her life, and she still had the joys of a manicure and pedicure to come. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months. Turning her attention to the small tote bag Bernie had left her with, she smiled as she perused the contents. Her favourite trashy magazines, emergency chocolate rations and a dog-eared paperback that was clearly one of Bernie's from the blonde's overflowing bookshelves. Pulling it out, she was surprised to read ' _Sense and Sensibility_ ' across the battered spine. It would seem the blonde never failed to surprise her.

* * *

She heard Bernie and Jason before she saw them as she waited in the reception of the hotel, ready to meet the pair for dinner.

"But Iron Man is not even a proper superhero," complained Jason. "He's a man in a technologically advanced suit."

"And so is Batman! But he's still a superhero," countered Bernie.

Serena rolled her eyes. Of course the blonde wouldn't be backing down. She smiled in greeting as the pair noticed her.

"Hello, Aunty Serena," greeted Jason.

"Hi," came Bernie's rather more shy greeting. "Have a good day?"

"A lovely day," confirmed Serena, taking the opportunity to link their arms as they headed towards the dining room. She turned to Jason. "And Bernie only likes Iron Man because he's arrogant, like she can be." She had been forced to endure enough superhero movies in the last few months to mean that she was at least semi knowledgeable on the various characters and their traits.

"Excuse me?" objected Bernie. "I'm merely…confident in my own abilities."

"Like I said, arrogant," chuckled the brunette, taking any barb out of her comments by pressing a kiss to the blonde's quickly blushing cheek.

* * *

Bernie couldn't help but grin as she drove them home, Serena singing along merrily to the radio and Jason complaining about the fact. "But I thought you said your Aunt sang rather well," objected Bernie, rather enjoying getting to hear the brunette's pleasing tones. She knew she was biased, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I said she _can_ sing rather well," came Jason's measured reply. "Not that she always does."

"Well, Jason, I'm afraid you only made Ms Wolfe promise not to sing in the car. Not me," smirked Serena, not even minding the minor insult being aimed at her singing abilities. Quite frankly she was quite sure she couldn't be much happier.

Dinner with Jason and Bernie, much like it had been at the blonde's flat, had been a delight. She was so attentive to his rather particular nature, and somehow even encouraged him to try new things in a way he would never do for her.

It seemed that was one of Bernie's many talents; getting people to try new things. With a smile, she reached over and linked her fingers with the blonde's on the gearstick.


	16. Chapter 16

Apologies for the delay, and for throwing in characters left right and centre, but I need Elinor for a little something later on. This originally started as a short link between chapters, yet somehow evolved into this... (unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine! Also, please accept my apologies in advance for the cheesy end line, I couldn't help myself...)

* * *

Bernie jumped as the office door slammed before she had even had time to turn and see who had even entered the office. She was surprised when Serena unceremoniously dumped herself in her chair, letting out a puff of air. The woman wasn't due in for the next couple of hours. "Everything okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Serena looked up, giving the blonde her best attempt at a smile. "Oh I just needed a bit of a distraction is all. Thought I'd get a head start on this paperwork. "

Not believing the brunette's smile for a moment, Bernie pushed herself up from her chair, coming to rest against Serena's desk as she tugged restless hands into her own. "What's the matter?" She watched as the other woman let out a long slow breath.

"Elinor and I had a silly argument and I'm just a little…off balance, is all."

Bernie frowned. "The holiday?" Serena had vented to her about it, but had always said she would never raise it with her daughter. It did, however, rather anger the blonde that anyone, never mind Serena's own daughter would drop plans with her, especially at such short notice.

"Not quite," sighed the brunette. "Well, partly. I argued she never tells me things, and she bit back…"

"Oh?"

Serena took a breath before looking up to meet Bernie's gaze. "About you."

"Oh." The blonde's tone dropping to one of real concern. She couldn't deny that the thought of Elinor's reaction to her mother's apparent jumping of ships had played on her mind, but it had been tempered by the positive reactions of her own children, and even of Jason.

"I,uh, I had mentioned you to her before," started Serena. "It's actually quite funny really." She let out a short bark of laughter. "She thought you were a man."

Bernie couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly at the brunette's words. It wouldn't be the first time that particular mistake had been made. "Major Bernie Wolfe, it's a danger that comes with the name." She paused biting her lip for a moment before forcing herself to meet Serena's gaze once more. "Did you, um, did you…enlighten her?"

Smiling properly now, Serena nodded. "I did. Apparently she knew and was waiting for me to tell her whether we were dating or not." She caught the terror in Bernie's eyes. "You don't need to look so worried. We had the whole birds and bees and birds and birds talk years ago. I was very honest with her," she added by way of explanation. "No, she was rather more annoyed I hadn't told her, and she had had to make guesses based on my Facebook photos and my poor photography skills." She pushed herself to her feet, coming to stand between Bernie's slightly spread legs, arms loosely around her neck. "She'd like to meet you." She felt the blonde tense against her, and knew she was fighting the urge to run. "In her words, not mine, she wants to meet the person responsible for the recent plethora of selfies and the reason I'm smiling in all of them."

Relaxing a little as Serena continued to speak, and nothing in what she was saying suggested Elinor's reaction to be anything other than positive, Bernie let her hands come to rest against the brunette's hips, stroking gently, the action soothing to her.

"She wants to try some new swanky place in town. And apparently, she's paying for a change. Her way of trying to make amends for the holiday." She smiled as she felt Bernie's arms slide around her waist and her relax against her. "She usually suggests these places and I have to foot the bill." She let her hands slide from around Bernie's neck until she found herself toying with the collar of the blonde's shirt. "I don't want you to feel like a deer in the headlights. And I know you'll probably be a little nervous, but's she's already a bigger fan of you than she ever was of Robbie." She dropped her gaze. "You'll have heard him called 'Robbie the Bobbie'?"

Bernie nodded. She had heard the name. Knew he was an old flame of the woman in her arms.

"Yes, well…Elinor referred to him as 'Rob the knob'."

The blonde couldn't help the laugh that left her lips. Elinor may redeem herself in her eyes yet.

"Needless to say she wasn't his biggest fan," mumbled Serena, enjoying the sensation of feeling the other woman laugh against her in addition to the sound gracing her ears.

Smiling, Bernie leant forward to press a gentle kiss to the brunette's blushing cheek. "The man was a fool. He let you go. I don't need any other proof."

"Flattery won't get you any further than you already have, Wolfe," she smirked. "You'll come to dinner then? Elinor suggested Thursday night?"

"Of course," nodded the blonde. "You had to endure meeting my children, I think it's only fair I suffer trial by mini Campbell."

"It's hardly a trial, Bernie. It's just dinner and a few drinks. Nothing the good Major can't manage, I'm sure."

* * *

Bernie self-consciously smoothed down the front of her dress as she waited for Serena to return. They had decided given the timing of their shifts that it would make most sense to get ready at the hospital and leave together from there.

She turned at the sound of the office door opening, hoping for Serena, but instead being met by a grinning Fletch.

"Sorry, I was looking for you or Ms Campbell to sign a patient discharge form," he said, holding out the file in his hand. As she rolled her eyes and reached for a pen, he took in the form fitting dress, the make-up, and glancing down, the heels. "Big night?"

Thankfully, Bernie was saved from stumbling her way through an answer by Serena's arrival. The brunette made it two steps in the door before coming to an abrupt halt as her eyes landed on Bernie, who was just straightening up from where she had been leaning down on her desk to sign.

Fletch, for his part, could only grin wider as he took in his usually unflappable boss's reaction. Reaching for the now signed form from the blonde, he flashed his trademark grin. "Have a good evening, ladies," he said as he retreated.

Bernie found herself blushing under Serena's gaze. "You realise this is going to be all around the hospital tomorrow – Serena Campbell, speechless."

The brunette could only smirk. "If they'd seen you with their own eyes, they'd understand. It's not fair that you look this good after a full shift." She stepped closer, her fingers skimming the blonde's exposed arm, unable not to reach out and touch the woman before her. "This was supposed to be an innocent dinner, Major, but your neckline suggests otherwise."

Bernie grinned in response, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from painted lips. "I wanted Elinor to be clear that Major Bernie Wolfe is most certainly not a man. And if you enjoy the view, well, that's just a bonus, really."

* * *

"I would ask which one Bernie is, but I think I know the answer," smirked Elinor, having arrived at the restaurant and been standing next to her mother for a full 30 seconds, watching her watch a certain blonde at the bar.

Serena quickly stood to hug her daughter, more than a little flustered at having been caught staring. As they disentangled, Elinor came to stand next to her mother, nodding in Bernie's direction. "So, how'd you manage to reel this one in? She's certainly not what you think of when you hear the name 'Major Bernie Wolfe'. You really need to tag your photos better, mum!"

Serena rolled her eyes, sparing a quick glance over at Bernie, who was returning to the table, wine in one hand, 3 glasses expertly balanced between dextrous fingers in her other hand. She could see from the faltering in her stride that she had noticed Elinor's entrance, and was rather proud when rather than letting the fear take hold, Bernie continued in her progress towards them.

Smiling as she approached, Serena made their introductions as the blonde set down the bottle and glasses with hands which she noted were relatively steady. "Bernie, this is my daughter, Elinor. Elinor, this…well, this is Bernie, who you've heard so much about."

* * *

"Elinor, darling," said Serena, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "This isn't an interrogation, remember? It's dinner." Since Bernie had poured the wine, she had been forced to endure question after question from her daughter, and while she had been pleased when the blonde had willingly obliged and answered, Elinor had yet to ease up some twenty minutes later. Even the waiter had approached and backed off in fear of interrupting.

She at least had the good graces to blush. "Sorry, mum," she mumbled, before directing her gaze at Bernie. "And sorry, Bernie. It's just, well, after Robbie, I want to make sure you're up to scratch."

The blonde dropped her gaze, finding that any residual anger she had held at Elinor leaving her mum high and dry after looking forward to their shared holiday ebbing away at hearing her be so protective over Serena. She felt a comforting hand on her knee beneath the table and took a breath before raising her gaze to meet Elinor's across the table. "I know how lucky I am to have a chance to be with your mother Elinor. I'm a long way from perfect. In fact, I'm very much imperfect. I can be a very…difficult person. I have a list of flaws that goes on for days, but I care about your mother and am trying my best to make sure that I don't hurt her." She felt the hand resting on her leg squeeze gently and turned to gaze towards Serena, her heart almost stopping at the look she found directed at her.

Catching the look, and having the tact to know it was time to give her mother a moment in the wake of such an apparently impromptu declaration, Elinor quietly excused herself, making her way over to the bar to order another bottle of wine. Returning a few minutes later, she found she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bernie blushing at whatever her mother was saying to her across the table, before leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. Slipping quietly back into her seat, she watched as Bernie almost timidly sat back, and it was her mother that gently reached for her hand.

On learning that Bernie was an army Major, she had expected the woman to be forceful, brusque, _commanding_ , but instead, looking across the table at the blonde, she found that the woman in front of her was almost worthy of adjectives such as sweet, adorable and gentle. Tonight was so very different from the dinner she had had with her mother and Robbie. He had been full of cheeky innuendos, trying to boast about his work. Making it all very much about him. In short, she hadn't taken to him at all. The only time Bernie had even spoken about herself was in answer to one of Elinor's questions. The woman in her career in the army probably had plenty she could boast about, but never once volunteered herself a hero.

Even the way Bernie looked at her mother was different. Robbie had looked at her in a way that could almost be described as lecherous at times. Bernie looked at her as though she was the only woman in the room. Something precious.

She also looked a little nervous. Her mother had warned her she would be. Had told her she was to be forgiving of any mildly nonsensical babbling or sudden bathroom breaks should the blonde need a minute to collect herself. That was new, too, she realised. Her mother being protective in introducing her to someone, asking her to be gentle with them. Usually, her mother would make her introductions, and let her form her own opinion, whatever they may be.

Elinor was pleased to see Bernie relax as the meal progressed, her smile a little more natural as she would ask her questions, and listening with a real interest when she would answer. It didn't escape her notice that as the blonde continued to speak and the night wore on, the further her mother would lean in towards her, a soft look on her face.

It would appear, her mother was not only dating a woman, but in love with one. A very attractive one, at that.

She watched as the blonde made a joke about ordering her own dessert, her mother playfully swatting her arm. There was an innocence to their interactions that Elinor found quite endearing. She found it wasn't a case of being forced to endure a 'meet the partner' dinner, but rather that she was enjoying herself. She didn't feel like a third wheel, with Bernie or her mother always keeping her a part of the conversation, even amidst their own private jokes.

* * *

"Serena, you're not paying and that is that," said Bernie, swatting away the brunette's hand as she tried to hand over her card. "I'm a grown woman and if I want to pay for a lovely evening, I will." With that, she handed over her card to the waitress she had called over.

Returning from the bathroom, Elinor sat herself back down with a huff, aiming a pointed look at her mother. "I told you I'd pay."

Serena held up her hands. "Don't look at me!" She nodded at Bernie, who simply shrugged.

"I'll get it next time, then" said Elinor, looking pointedly at the blonde.

Serena meanwhile, could only smile. If that wasn't the seal of approval from her daughter, she didn't know what was. Her smile widened at the thought that there was to be Campbell-Wolfe dinner. Pushing herself up, she put a gentle hand on Bernie's shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment, darling."

Elinor watched the blonde watch her mother go. "You're good for her. She's happy. Properly happy."

Bernie smiled, turning her attention back to the young woman before her. "I won't lie, Elinor. I'm far from perfect. I have two grown children, I'm going through a messy divorce and am quite honestly a bit of a mess of a human being, but your mother means the world to me, and I'm trying to be better for her." There was no point in holding back. Elinor would learn the truth about her one way or another, so she figured it was bests coming straight from the horse's mouth.

"You don't have to tell me that, Dr Wolfe" smiled the younger Campbell. "The way you look at my mother says enough. She looks at you the same way."

Blushing the former army medic dipped her head. "My son, Cameron, said something very similar not too long ago."

"I didn't like Robbie," blurted Elinor. "Not when I met him and definitely not after what he did to my mum." She looked up at Bernie with a smile. "You're nothing like him."

"Should bloody hope not!" The words were out before she even realised. She only looked up when she heard the younger Campbell laughing over the table.

"I can reassure you, Dr Wolfe, you're nothing like him. He was an arrogant, crass, pig." She paused, blushing herself now at Bernie's raised eyebrow. "Sorry, don't tell me mother I said that. He just…well, let's just say he didn't make the best first impression on me. I mean, what sort of man makes reference to their mother's bedroom antics to their daughter?"

Bernie could only frown in disbelief.

Elinor nodded. "Yeah, and that wasn't the worst of what he said. Anyway, what I was trying to say, is that you're nothing like him. And I don't just mean that in the fact you're a woman. All he wanted was quite frankly in my mother's knickers as far as I'm concerned. You, on the other hand, seem like a perfect gentlewoman."

The blonde blushes, toying with the stem of her wine glass. "I'm interested in everything about your mother, not just…I mean, we haven't even…" Her eyes went wide as she realised what she had just admitted to, promptly bringing her wine glass to her lips. Serena's daughter had just finished complaining about how Robbie had mentioned his sexual exploits with her mother and now she was doing the same. Well, not quite the same, more like lack thereof, but still…

For her part, Elinor could only laugh, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Coming back to the table, Serena took in Bernie's clear embarrassment and her daughter's obvious amusement. "Have I missed something?"

"Not at all," grinned Elinor. "I was just saying to Dr Wolfe how I've enjoyed tonight so much more than the last 'meet the daughter' dinner."

Serena didn't buy the words for a moment, but as she settled back into her seat, she found herself willing to let it slide for now, knowing she would learn the truth later from the blonde herself. She hoped her daughter hadn't reinitiated her interrogations, taking the opportunity of her not being present to ask Bernie something she knew her mother would never allow.

* * *

"It really was lovely to meet you, Dr Wolfe," said Elinor has they exited the restaurant.

"I think you can probably call me Bernie," said the blonde, her smile truly natural now. "And it was lovely to meet you, too."

"Although next time, I'm paying," warned the younger Campbell. She turned to her mother. "I'll go and call us a cab, shall I?"

Serena was forced to wonder just when her daughter became so tactful. She watched her pull out her phone, taking a few steps away along the street. It was then, feeling entirely at ease in doing so, that she turned to Bernie, stepping close. "Are you going to tell me what she said that had you going so red? She is only here till tomorrow you know, so if I need to haul her up, I need to know."

The blonde shook her head, her cheeks burning up all over again. "You don't need to haul her up for anything. She was actually very nice."

"Then what's with the blush, Ms Wolfe?" smirked the brunette, reaching up to cup Bernie's face in her hands before linking her arms around her neck. She watched as the other woman took a breath.

"It's nothing, really!" said the blonde, convincing no one as she let her fingers loop through the belt loops of Serena's trench coat. "She was very complimentary. Called me a gentlewoman, actually."

"Oh did she now?" chuckled Serena. "Very nice of her indeed. But that's not what's got your cheeks radiating the heat of the sun."

Bernie dipped head, hiding her face in the brunette's shoulder. "No, that would um…that would be because I somehow managed to tell your daughter that we've never…that we haven't…you know?"

"Do I?" asked Serena, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' when she realised. "Oh!" She let out a chuckle. "Well it's no wonder Elinor looked amused. She often makes fun of my flirting, so I imagine it came as quite the surprise!"

The blonde pulled back. "You're not mad?"

"No, Bernie, I'm not mad. Because somehow, I'm guessing you didn't make a point in the conversation to ask Elinor why her mother hasn't had sex with you yet." She watched as her love's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Will you apologise to her, if she say's anything?" asked Bernie. "I really didn't mean to bring it up. I just…well I don't know how it even did…"

Serena smiled. "Bernie, listen to me. You have nothing to apologise for. If Elinor had anything to say, well, like mother like daughter, she'd have let you know." She let her voice drop, leaning in a little closer. "It's something we could always have remedied tonight, if Elinor hadn't been staying." She tugged the blonde's lips to her own, giving a leisurely, lingering kiss. "I'm sure we'll get to it soon enough. When the time's right."

"Mum, taxi's here!"

The brunette reluctantly let her arms slide from around Bernie's neck. "Are you sure we can't drop you?"

Bernie shook her head. "No. I'll walk. Stretch my legs."

"Like they need to be any longer," quipped Serena as she retreated towards the waiting taxi and her daughter. "Let me know when you're home safe?"

"Such a mother," chuckled Elinor, holding the door of the taxi open. "See you again, Bernie!" She slipped into the interior of the taxi, her mother sliding in beside her, absentmindedly giving her address as she watched Bernie give her a small wave, her eyes lingering on the blonde as the taxi moved off. "Is there something wrong with her?"

Serena turned around so sharply she could almost positively have diagnosed herself with whiplash. "No! Why would you say that?"

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Elinor!"

"What? I'm only asking? What other reason is there for the fact that weeks down the line you haven't jumped her bones?"

"Elinor!" Serena had no other words.

The younger Campbell merely shrugged. "What? She mentioned it, it's obviously on her mind. And she is _gorgeous_."

"It's on mine too!" Serena found herself barking, only to blush furiously. She let out a sigh as Elinor laughed beside her. "And I'm aware what she looks like, Eli." She paused. "It's just…It's taken us a long time to get to where we are, darling. We're not rushing things."

Elinor couldn't help but smile. "You really are different with her," she said, her voice soft.

The elder Campbell turned to her daughter with a frown. "How do you mean?"

"You just are. You're, I don't know how to explain it," said Elinor. "But suffice to say, I think I'll be seeing Bernie again."

Serena's frown turned to a small smile. "It feels different, this time," she admittedly quietly.

* * *

Serena settled herself in bed, resting comfortably against the pillows. Bernie had text an hour previous, letting her know she was home safely, and apologising again for her comments to Elinor. The brunette had sent a quick reply at the time, having checked in with Jason and being sat at the kitchen table with her daughter, two mugs of cocoa and some open, honest conversation.

Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the blonde's earlier message and set about making a further reply, knowing without a doubt the other woman would still be fretting.

 _'_ _You have nothing to apologise for. I mean it._ _I love what we have, and as for what we have and haven't done, it doesn't matter to me._ _I'm happy where as we are, and that we're taking things step by step._ _And please don't worry about Elinor. In fact, she seems quite taken with you._ _Her words of choice – 'you're gorgeous' and apparently a marked improvement on the moustache and monocle your name first conjured up.'_

She let herself slip lower in bed, her phone remaining in her hand, waiting for the reply she knew would come. She smiled a few minutes later when Bernie's name flashed up on her phone.

 _'_ _Gorgeous?_ _All you Campbell's are mad, aren't you?_ _Glad she's not operating under the view I have a moustache any longer._ _I'm happy too."_

Serena smiled at those last three words, her thumb stroking over the screen as her phone buzzed once again.

' _You make me happy.'_

She wasn't sure she could smile any wider. Taking a moment to read, and re-read the words, she typed her reply.

 _'_ _You make me_ _ **Majorly**_ _happy too.'_


	17. Chapter 17

So I'm aware that this update has taken the better part of forever, and for that I can only apologise. It's taken the departure of our BMAM to finally drag it out of me. The next chapter I promise won't be so long in coming!

* * *

"You owe me £150 quid, Ms Wolfe," said Serena as she entered their shared office.

Eyebrows quickly receding into her hairline, Bernie turned in her chair. "What for?" She didn't recall having any wagers running, and certainly not one of that size.

"Tickets to the annual fundraising dinner," smiled the brunette, coming to stand between the blonde's legs. "Three course dinner, dancing, the usual…"

Plucking the tickets form Serena's outstretched fingers, she frowned at the sight of two further tickets in the other woman's hand.

Her facial expression wasn't lost on the brunette, who tilted her chin up with a finger. "Two tickets for you. Two tickets for me," she smiled. "Because you are taking Cameron and I am taking Jason."

Bernie couldn't help but smile in return. "So it's all arranged then, is it? Am I to assume that you've already spoken to Cameron?" She watched as her own smirk was reflected back at her. Of course Serena had spoken to her son. She dreaded to think what further schemes the two of them would plot between them in the future. Worse, if he ever managed to get Charlotte on board. For now, however, she could suffer a night of dinner and dancing if she could do it with Serena on her arm.

"He suggested you might try and worm out of it unless I made you."

"And this is making me, how?" asked the blonde, wrapping her arms loosely around the brunette's waist. She wondered if the other woman would ever realise that where she was concerned, she didn't need to be _made_ to do anything.

* * *

"Isn't it bad I'm only taking Cameron?" Asked Bernie, seemingly out of nowhere one evening when she and Serena were spread out on the brunette's expansive sofa, the blonde's head in her lap It had been fish and chips night, Bernie having joined them after swinging by the chip shop to collect dinner after her shift. Jason had long since retired to bed, and the blonde had made mention that she really should be getting back to her flat, but somehow, neither of them had yet moved.

"Not at all. You're taking him because it's an excellent networking opportunity. Similarly, I'm taking Jason as an employee of the hospital and to give him a chance to familiarise himself with the people he works with outside of the work environment." She could practically feel the cogs in her lover's mind turning as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. "If you'd prefer, you can invite Charlotte and I'll invite Elinor, but I thought perhaps we could do something a little different with them? I know you're not the biggest fan of a spa day, but perhaps lunch, or afternoon tea?"

Bernie shifted slightly to allow herself a better view of Serena's face. "I just don't want to ruin things when we seemed to be making so much progress."

Shifting her fingers from blonde hair to gently stroke her thumb along the other woman's cheekbone, Serena shook her head. "You won't. But if you think she'd like to come, I think there are still tickets available."

"I don't know," signed Bernie. "I just..."

Serena caught the blonde's gesturing hands in her own. "Bernie, for all these things can be enjoyable with the right company, they're professional events, and Hanssen will no doubt be getting you on board this year to help with the hospital fundraising , especially with your new trauma unit." She chuckled at the adorable pout on the other woman's lips.

"You're saying I'm going to be drafted in to spending half of my evening talking to people with more money than sense who just want to see their name on a shiny plaque and feel better about themselves, aren't you?"

"Afraid so," said Serena giving her a tired smile. "But on the positive side, you get to spend the other half of your evening with me."

Bernie tugged one of Serena's hands down to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. "More than makes up for it then. Especially when I just know how criminally beautiful you're going to look in black tie."

The brunette shook her head with a chuckle. "Now I see where Cameron gets his charm."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde's thoughts turned to what she was going to wear. Years in the army meant she didn't exactly have a extensive wardrobe, and certainly nothing worthy of such an event. She had toyed with the idea of her dress uniform when Serena had first bought the tickets, but had quickly decided against the idea. She didn't want to go as 'Major' Wolfe. She wanted to go as Bernie, Holby trauma surgeon and Co-lead of AAU. Serena's partner and equal. "Do you know what you're wearing?"

"I have a few things in mind," smirked Serena. "Which I hope you'll enjoy." She chuckled as the usually unflappable blonde's cheeks pinked. "Anything in mind yourself?" She couldn't deny she had imagined Bernie in a fair few different ensembles. And who could blame her if she had perhaps imagined her in nothing at all?

Bernie worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Not exactly."

"Meaning you've planned nothing at all at this stage," said Serena, her tone making it clear she was not guessing, but stating fact. "Well, if you want Charlotte to be involved, why not suggest going shopping with her to find something? I always find Elinor rather enjoys mother-daughter shopping trips, especially when her purse never seems to open."

It was Bernie's turn to chuckle. "You know, that actually sounds like a rather good idea."

* * *

"Mum? Are you okay in there?" asked Charlotte, hovering outside the door of the changing room.

"I'm not wearing this, it looks awful!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Let me see." So far they had been in the shopping centre for almost two hours, and her mother had hated every dress she had picked up, deeming them all too short, too revealing, too young. There was always something she didn't like about them. Charlotte had a rather different view to her mother. Her mother had kept in fantastic shape for her age and could pull of any style you threw at her, but she knew that wasn't what was important here. It was about her mother feeling comfortable. The fundraising gala was going to be the first 'event' her mother and Serena would attend as a couple, and even though her mother had told her at length they hadn't told anyone at work, and were keeping things very much to themselves for the moment, anyone who knew them and spent longer than ten minutes in their company were sure to know of the shift between the pair.

"Mother, open the door."

She heard the audible huff from within before the door swung open to reveal her mother in a floor length black gown, delicate spaghetti straps crossing over her shoulders and collar bones. In a word, she looked stunning.

"I'm not wearing this," came the grumble.

"Why not? You look amazing!" She came to stand next to her mother, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Tell me what's wrong with this one."

Bernie gestured at her image in the mirror. "It's just too...too..." She sighed, closing her eyes as she took a breath. "I just don't feel right in it. It's not me."

Charlotte gave her mother's arm a gentle squeeze. "Not this one then. Don't worry mum, we'll find something."

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," breathed Bernie. "I don't mean to be so picky. I just..."

"It's okay, mum. Really," reassured the younger woman. "It's just nice to spend time with you. But just know, that when you finally do pick an outfit, I'm choosing the accessories, otherwise we'll be here all week."

Bernie chuckled. "I think I can live with that." She made to close the door to the changing room, but paused. "Thank you, Charlotte. For today. For being so patient."

"You don't need to thank me, mum," smiled Charlotte. "But you can buy me lunch. I'm starving." She laughed as her mother rolled her eyes before closing the door to change. "Actually," she called through the door as an idea struck. "Before lunch, I have one more thing for you to try."


	18. Chapter 18

A little bit of a longer chapter to make up for the rather short previous chapter and the lack of updates in...well, too long. Apologies for any mistake. They're all mine as this is currently unbeta'd - I just wanted it up and out once it was finally done!

* * *

Bernie nervously toyed with the cuff of her shirt before readjusting the cropped black jacket for the millionth time. The tuxedo had been Charlotte's idea, and one, which at the time, she had loved, but now, wasn't so sure. She took in her reflection in the glass doors of the reception area. Red heels led to fitted black trousers that clung to her like a second skin. Her fitted white dress shirt with its feminine cut and tails skimmed over her slight curves, its collar left open, the untied bow tie draped around her neck, showing just a hint of cleavage. The outfit was completed by a fitted tuxedo jacket, fitted to sit just so on her slim frame.

"You're putting me to shame, mother," said Cameron as he approached, chuckling at the startled jump his mother gave at his words.

She turned to face her son, a smile creeping onto her features at the sight of him in his own tuxedo. "It was your sister's idea. A bit of a risk, really. What do you think?"

"Very dapper," he reassured. He nodded towards the entrance, where Serena had just arrived and was climbing out of the taxi with Jason. "And I think Serena will love it." he turned back to his mother, unable not to laugh at her open jaw and look of sheer awe on her face as she took in one Serena Campbell, dressed to the nines. "Want me to fetch the defib, mum?"

She turned to level a half-hearted glare at him.

In return, he merely nudged her shoulder. "Go on then. It's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

Taking a deep breath, Bernie nervously made her way over to Serena, who was just shrugging out of her coat and passing it off to a waiting member of staff. "You look beautiful."

At the sound of the quietly spoken words, Serena turned to face Bernie, her smile widening as she took in the blonde's outfit from her heels to quite possibly her favourite part of Berenice Griselda Wolfe; her gently tousled curls. "Well, well, Major. I must say, this is quite the unexpected treat."

Blushing, Bernie's lips twitched upwards in a nervous smile. "You have Charlotte to thank."

"And thank her I will," grinned Serena.

"You look wonderful," said Bernie, finding herself struggling not to reach out and touch the expanse of skin that the bardot neckline of the black gown offered up beneath its matching shawl. "You really do."

"Thank you," replied Serena, her cheeks pinking at the compliment. She laid a hand on Bernie's arm, pressing a kiss to her cheek, unable to resist the urges of her own tactile nature.

"It is a very well fitted suit, Bernie," commented Jason as his Aunt finally stepped back. "Though I had expected you would wear a dress."

"Mum's never been one for doing what's expected," said Cameron, finally approaching.

"You can say that again," smirked Serena as the blonde merely rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I see it runs in the family then," commented Serena as she passed her half finished dessert over to Cameron, Bernie looking rather disappointed at the action as the plate passed in front of her face en route. "Practically inhaling everything on a plate and then helpfully finishing everyone else's"

Cam chuckled as he gleefully accepted the remainder of the chocolate torte. "Definitely. Charlotte is the same. I'm afraid we're both little Wolfe cubs in that respect."

Bernie blinked rapidly to clear the unexpected tears in her eyes at Cameron's words. She hadn't heard her children refer to themselves as a 'Wolfe cub' in decades. And after all they had gone through, she hadn't expected to hear the nickname she had fondly used in their younger years ever again. She smiled she felt Serena's hand on her thigh under the table, the other woman not drawing attention to her by speaking directly to her, but carrying on her conversation with Cameron as she offered her silent comfort and support.

* * *

"Aunty Serena, would you like to dance?"

For a few moments, it was all Serena could do to stare at her nephew where he stood beside her chair, hand outstretched. She loved dancing, and her usual go to at these events was Ric, but knowing this would only make Bernie jealous, she had contented herself to spend the evening in the company of her little AAU extended family. She hadn't wanted to make Bernie self conscious by asking her to dance, and while she knew Cameron would probably be a good sport about it, she didn't want to embarrass the poor boy, especially when he and Morven seemed to be getting on so well. She hadn't even considered that Jason might want to dance. "Are you sure, Jason?"

"Quite," he replied with a firm nod, smiling when his Aunt finally took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Bernie watched the pair go, smiling at the look on Serena's face. The woman as practically glowing as Jason brought them into a perfect ballroom hold.

"Now I wonder where Jason would learn that..." Said Cameron, leaning in towards his mother. He could remember well his mother teaching him and Charlotte to 'dance', the pair of them standing on her feet or being lifted into her arms as she would expertly twirl them around. He watched his mother's cheeks redden.

"Jason told me Serena had been telling him how much she loved to dance at these things, and he wanted to be able to dance with her to thank her for inviting him," Bernie explained, ignoring the blush on her cheeks that seemed to be a semi permanent feature for the evening. She and Jason had been sneaking off to deserted corners of the hospital in their lunch breaks, or clearing the kitchen table to the side to practice in the kitchen when Serena and she were on opposing shifts. He had been surprised at her skills, wondering aloud more than once how she could be so usually clumsy in every day life, yet so elegant in her dancing.

Cameron nudged her shoulder as her eyes continued to track Serena and Jason across the dancefloor. "Don't you think she might like to dance with you?"

"We haven't really told anyone at work yet," she said quietly, turning to face him "And I wouldn't want to presume. Besides, she doesn't even know I _can_ dance."

"I think she may have just been enlightened," smiled Cameron, nodding to where Serena was aiming a questioning look in their direction.

* * *

"You never told me you could dance," said Serena some time later as Bernie refilled their wine glasses. "But it does explain where you've been sneaking off to of late. I was beginning to think I had competition."

"Hardly," chuckled Bernie. "How is anyone meant to compare to you?" Her tone was anything but joking.

Serena accepted her now full glass from the blonde, wondering how a woman who struggled to convey her emotions could say something quite so meaningful without even meaning to.

"I went to an all girl's school," sighed Bernie, still oblivious of the effect of her earlier words on Serena. "And being tall, I didn't get the chance to be 'the girl' very often. Then I had to learn all over again for the stupid formal balls in the army where they like to wheel out a female Major rather than an old man with a moustache and a pipe."

"Jason says you're really rather good at it," hinted the brunette, a hopeful smile on her face.

Bernie shrugged. "Only because I had to do it for so many years, I suppose. And learn both sides."

"Oh I do love a waltz," Serena hinted again as the small ensemble of musicians announced what they would be playing next. "Such a beautiful, romantic dance."

"Yes, quite," agreed Bernie.

The brunette sighed, placing down her wine glass. Clearly subtle hints were not quite going to be enough if she wanted to be whisked onto the dancefloor anytime soon. "I don't suppose you'd like to take the lead one more time, Major?" She watched as Bernie turned towards her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd very much like a demonstration of these dancing skills I've heard so much about."

* * *

"Blimey, the Major's got some moves on her," exclaimed Fletch as he watched the blonde expertly manoeuvred around the floor, sure and steady in her steps as she led Serena in the dance.

"She certainly does," agreed Raf. "You'd never expect it, would you."

Morven, sitting next to them, smiled. "Look at how happy they are."

"I think it's safe to say someone's won the pool for them getting together," said Fletch as the trio watched the blonde dip Serena, the brunette blushing and giggling as she was brought back into hold. "Only question is who. Or rather, when."

"Well I'm certainly not being the one who asks when it happened," said Raf.

Morven turned, eyebrow raised in warning. "Don't even think of asking me. I told you I wasn't getting involved in this."

"What if we don't ask them..." Said Fletch, thinking out loud.

"Then who?" Raf turned to follow the direction of Fletch's gaze. "Jason?"

"He's bound to know."

Morven shook her head. "You two are asking for trouble. Serena is going to know if you ask Jason."

"Then what about Cameron?" Suggested Raf. "Him and Serena seem to get on like a house on fire. He must know."

Shaking her head once more, Morven stood from the table, moving in Cameron's direction where he was standing at the bar, talking animatedly with Jason. She wondered if he could dance half as well as his mother.

* * *

Serena felt like she was floating on air. Dancing with Bernie had been like something out a dream. When Jason had said that she was an accomplished dancer, Serena knew he wouldn't have said the words lightly, but she didn't think for a moment that the blonde would step into the role quite so beautifully. She had expected the blonde to be nervous, even a little unsteady on her feet. Instead, Bernie had led her in the dance, never missing a beat, guiding Serena along with her in the gentle rise and fall.

There had been a beautiful, gentle smile on Bernie's face the entire time that made Serena want to do nothing more than kiss her right there on the spot. She managed to refrain, however, if only just. Kissing in the middle of the dancefloor at the annual Holby fundraiser was hardly how she wanted to announce the fact they were a couple. Feeling the blonde's strong arms support her as she was elegantly dipped back, however, did not make it any easier.

She hastily scribbled a fresh bid onto the card for the diamond necklace which had caught her eye earlier in the evening, vowing that this would be her last bid. If she was out bid again, they were welcome to it. Glancing up, she caught Bernie's eyes from across the room where she was standing with Jason, smiling gently at her.

The pair had initially strolled through the offerings of the silent auction together, each taking turns to poke fun at who was likely to enter into silent warfare of bidding on the variety of items on offer. Neither had bid during this initial sweep, and it had only been when Bernie excused herself to the bathroom that she had put her pen to paper and made a few bids.

* * *

Bernie glanced over the room from her position at the bar, smiling as she took in the sight of Cameron, Morven and Jason dancing. She herself was now steering clear of the dancefloor now that the band had departed and a DJ had set up.

"If you're looking for a certain Ms Campbell I might suggest the balcony."

She turned to find Henrik standing next to her, a knowing smile on his face.

He shook his head. "It would appear the hospital owes both of you a debt tonight. The donations which have been promised to AAU and the trauma unit have been quite substantial. It would appear that our donors are quite taken with you both, and I must say, you make quite the well matched pair."

Bernie felt herself blushing at the implication in his words. "Thank you, Henrik."

"No thanks necessary," he said gently before departing.

Turning back to the bar, Bernie collected the waiting glasses of champagne before picking her way through the room to the doors which led to the balcony. Gently shouldering the door open, she slipped out into the cool evening air. She stopped, taking a moment to appreciate the view of Serena in the low light, perched on the wall which ran around the balcony, looking out towards the rolling gardens below.

Finally stepping forward, she came to stand just behind the brunette, gently placing the glasses down on the wall beside her before shrugging out of her jacket and placing it around Serena's shoulders.

"D'you know, the last time I was at one of these things someone died?"

Bernie, unsure how to respond, waited as Serena turned back to face her, allowing her to read her expression. Serena shifted her position to allow the her to step between her legs, her dress having more than enough fabric to ensure there was no chance of indecency. "Were you dressed to kill then, as well?"

Serena smirked, slipping her arms around the blonde's slim waist. "Heart attack material yourself."

Content of their privacy, Bernie leant down to bring their lips together, gently cupping the brunette's face in her hands. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Serena's tongue trace her lower lip, not hesitating before deepening the kiss.

Lost in each other, the pair didn't hear the door open between them, nor see Dom emerge before halting as he caught sight of them. Smiling to himself, pleased that after their many rooftop chats that the Major had finally plucked up the courage to make her move, he remained silent, slipping his phone from him pocket to take a quick snap, knowing that Bernie would likely want to remember the moment, before retreating back inside, deciding to find his fresh air elsewhere.

* * *

"A paintball afternoon?" Repeated Bernie as the announcer revealed Serena to be the winning bidder. "What on Earth made you bid on that?"

"Maybe I want to see my 'big macho army medic' in action," smirked Serena, leaning in close as she spoke, her voice dropping low, knowing how it affected the blonde. "Besides, this has been a year of trying new things for me, so I thought, why not?"

Bernie couldn't keep the smile from her face, her hand finding Serena's below the table. She would be forever glad the brunette was open to trying to things.

Lost in each other, as was their habit, it took Jason's voice across the table to bring them back to the moment.

"Bernie, you won the necklace."

The blonde looked up as one of the venue staff approached, placing the small box containing the necklace in front of her, sending Cameron a smile of thanks across the table for his assistance.

"Didn't think it was very your style," commented Serena, trying not to be slightly miffed at the fact Bernie had been the one outbidding her. After all, perhaps it was a gift for Charlotte.

"It's not for me, you idiot," said Bernie quietly, nudging the box across the table until it lay in front of the brunette.

"But you never even went near any of the tables," exclaimed Serena, hands clasping the box as she stared in disbelief at the woman before her.

Bernie shook her head with a wry smile. "No, I didn't. I had Cameron bid for me. I figured you'd know Jason and I's handwriting if you looked at the sheet."

Still clutching the box, Serena found for the second time that evening, she didn't quite know what to say, or how to express the feelings bubbling up in her chest.

* * *

"I'll get your coat."

"Why, have I pulled?" Smirked Serena, unable to resist the urge to tease. She caught Bernie's hand, tugging her to the side as various members of staff slowly filtered by also on their way to the exit. "I don't need my coat. We're, uh, we're going anywhere."

Bernie frowned, glancing around them, quite sure the event was over.

"I got us a room."

The blonde's eyebrows quickly disappeared under her fringe.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry or think I was expecting anything." She stepped forward, taking the blonde's hand, rubbing her thumb gently over her knuckles. "I just wanted some time where it was just you and me."

"What about Jason?"

Serena was touched that her nephew was the other woman's first concern. "Cameron is staying with him tonight." She could sense the blonde's hesitancy. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No. I, I want to," smiled Bernie, her eyes glancing over the now almost empty entrance hall before stepping closer to the brunette. "It would be lovely to spend a few hours hidden away with you and not have anything else to worry about. You do realise, though, I have nothing to wear."

Serena smirked. "Personally, I don't see that as a huge problem, really. But, it's not strictly true. I packed you a bag."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Have you been scheming with my son again?"

"No, all me this time," chuckled the other woman. "I may have picked up things here and there. I have been planning this for weeks, you know."

Suddenly the missing items of clothing from Bernie's flat made sense. The jeans that she had been drying on the radiator in the hall. The shirt she had steamed in the bathroom. "You've been stealing my clothes?"

"No, I've been packing you a bag," corrected Serena. "There's a difference."

Bernie shook her head, laughing. "You're impossible."

* * *

Serena sank down into the bed, kicking her shoes off. "I can honestly say I've never enjoyed one of these things more. Thank you."

Bernie smiled gently as she came to stand in front of her.

"And thank you for this," said Serena, toying with the sparkling pendant she was already wearing, her own necklace safely stowed in her clutch. "You know you were bidding against me to buy this, don't you?"

"Yes," grinned the blonde, stepping forward to kiss the tip of the other woman's nose playfully. "But it's not a gift if you buy it for yourself."

"Suddenly the notion of paintballing seems rather silly in comparison." She frowned as the smile fell from Bernie's face as she abruptly stepped back. "Bernie? Have I…have I done something wrong?"

"What? No," replied the blonde, trying to force the smile back onto her face. "It was just…unexpected. And…well…" she turned away, trying to collect herself. "I might not be the best person to take."

Serena frowned, slowly pushing herself up and came to stand behind the blonde, where she stood in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, pleased when she didn't pull away, but leant back against her, but letting her rest her chin on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

Bernie closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth of the woman behind her, and quiet the storm of thoughts spinning around in her head. "Certain things can…set me off. It's not exactly PTSD, but…" She found Serena's hands with her own, tangling their fingers together. "It doesn't happen often. Maybe only a handful of times over the years, but certain things, well, trigger me, I suppose. It's never anything more than a panic attack and I, I, I've worked on it over the years, but it did happen when I took the kids paintballing before, years ago. They were only little." She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, letting her gaze meet Serena's for moment before looking away again. "It's rather pathetic to watch an army Major get escorted to the medical tent because she's a bit scared..."

"Bernie, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. I should have –"

The blonde cut her off. "Don't apologise. You weren't to know and I never said."

"Then we just won't go," said Serena, guilt still creeping over her.

Bernie took a few breaths before meeting the brunette's gaze in the mirror. "Or, if you're willing to, we can try. I'd like to try and face this head on."

A gentle smile played on the brunette's lips, amazed yet again at the willingness of the woman in her arms to try. For her. With her. "I'm always willing to try with you. And if you find you need to take five minutes in the medical tent I know a rather good doctor who would be more than happy to come and make sure you don't come to any harm." She pressed a kiss to the other woman's cheek, feeling her relax against her. Taking a leap, she continued her kisses along the blonde's jawline, nuzzling past the open neck of her shirt. She carefully slipped her hands free, taking the fact Bernie let her and didn't tighten her grip as a positive sign. All the while, she kept a careful watch on the blonde's reaction in the mirror, continuing to keep her lips occupied against the blonde's neck as her hands moved to the buttons on Bernie's shirt.

The blonde let out a gentle whimper as Serena nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck. She let her head fall back against the brunette's shoulder, her hands reaching behind her, fingers struggling to find purchase on the other woman's dress. She gasped as she felt the sides of her shirt part, Serena's finger ghosting down the silver scar on her chest.

"You're beautiful," whispered Serena, stepping back to slide the shirt from the blonde's shoulders.

The movement snapped Bernie back into action, her eyes flying open, catching the brunette's reaction in the mirror. She pulled away from the other woman, trying to pull her shirt back on.

"No," said Serena, stepping forward, halting Bernie's actions. "Please. Don't." She gently traced her fingers over the scars that littered the pale skin before her. "You didn't have these when you first came to dinner that night," said the brunette, confused. The scars she could see were old, faded. She tried and failed to think of a time she had ever seen them before.

Bernie hung her head. "I had the girl at the salon covered them up for our date. I didn't want you seeing them and being put off." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I know how lucky I am to have even half a chance with you, Serena, and I…I didn't want you to see how broken I was before we'd even made it through dinner."

"Oh, Bernie." The brunette blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes, coming to stand in front of the blonde, cupping her cheeks. "I love you. All of you. All the bits you think are broken, I think are beautiful because they tell your story, are a part of you." She waited until the blonde met her eyes before taking the shawl form her shoulders. Turning, she presented her back to the other woman. "You're not the only one with scars." She forced herself not the flinch as gentle fingers brushed her skin. Tried to blink back the tears at the memories those scars brought to the fore as soft lips kissed their length. She turned as the blonde's lips started to trail along her jaw. "My mother," she said in a soft whisper, answering the unasked question in her eyes. "The days where she wasn't quite herself…when she wouldn't recognise me."

She closed her eyes as she felt herself be gathered in Bernie's strong arms, her own coming to loop around the blonde's neck in a now familiar and comforting embrace.

"I love you too. All of you."

The words ghosted past her ear. Turning her head, Serena brought their lips together. A gentle contact that quickly grew hungry. Sad memories quickly faded in the face of the intense sensations flooding her systems. She felt Bernie's hands slide up her back, fingers ghosting over the exposed skin of her shoulders before descending once more. For a moment, she felt the blonde's hands hesitate, fingers digging in slightly, before she felt something snap. Bernie's hands slide lower, before gripping her behind and lifting her against her. Serena squeaked as her feet left the ground, instinctively wrapping her legs around the muscled frame of the blonde. "Your back!" she gasped when her brain started to function once more.

Bernie grinned, chuckling. "Is fine. Didn't exactly break me the last time, did it?"

It was Serena's turn to grin as she recalled the heated exchange by her front door. "No." She bit her lip. "No it didn't." She paused, her eyes searching the blonde's. "Take me to bed."

Bernie's breath caught in her throat at the look on the brunette's face. Pure naked want. She, Serena, this goddess, wanted _her_. She nodded, carrying Serena back towards the bed as she brought their lips together. She stopped when she felt her knees hit the mattress, lowering the brunette to the bed, their lips never parting.

Serena moaned into the kiss as she felt the weight of the blonde settle between her legs, opening her eyes to see the other woman looking down at her with a look of wonder on her face, propped up with her hands either side of Serena's head.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked in a whisper.

The brunette let her hands cup Bernie's face, her thumbs smoothing over her cheeks. "Yes. A thousand times yes, you silly woman. I'm sure about this. About us." She dropped her hands to allow her to pushed herself up into a sitting position, her face almost touching the blonde's. "I am right where I want to be. Here. With you."

Bernie leant their foreheads together, closing her eyes. "What if…what if you don't…"

Serena shook her head. "Don't. Don't let you mind go there. This isn't going to ruin what we have. We're friends. We're so much more than friends. Just because _we_ haven't done _this_ before, doesn't mean I don't know what I want. That I don't know who I want." She waited until the blonde opened her eyes. "You, Bernie. I want you. The way my body reacts to you…how it reacts when you so much as look at me." She reached behind herself to take Bernie's hand in her own, her other hand lifting the layers in the skirt of her dress. She placed the blonde's fingers against the crotch of her pants, hearing the gasp in response to the wetness they encountered. "This is how my body reacts to you."

"Serena," Bernie breathed, her fingers moving almost of their own accord over the damp fabric. The blonde was almost panting as she struggled to keep herself together. She wanted to cry and laugh and smile and _feel_ everything all at once.

The brunette couldn't have stopped her hips jerking up to meet Bernie's fingers if she had tried. She knew, however, from the way the other woman was practically trembling, her breath hitching, that she was still trying to keep herself together. Not allowing herself to let go. Never making a single move Serena didn't make first.

Serena had never had someone care for her quite so much, and she vowed then, that although she might not be the first woman to ever touch Berenice Griselda Wolfe like this, she would be the first woman to make love to her like this. She brought their lips together, letting herself fall back against the mattress once more, bringing the blonde with her.

Bernie quickly planted her hands either side of Serena's head once more, taking care not to crush the woman beneath her, but rolling her hips against the brunette's in earnest this time, earning her another moan, which she delighted in swallowing. She felt Serena's hands slide over her skin before slipping lower over her trousers to squeeze her arse. She couldn't help the moan that left her own lips as the brunette pulled her closer, their hips rolling together in sync.

"These need to come off," panted Serena, breaking their kiss as her hands slid around to the button on the waistband of the fitted trousers.

Bernie contented herself with kissing down Serena's neck and shoulders while the brunette worked at the fastening, sitting up suddenly with a squeak of surprise when a hand firmly smacked her rear. "Serena!" It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it, per say, more hadn't expected it.

"You weren't listening!" huffed the brunette. "I said up so I can get these off!"

The blonde grinned, quickly moving to stand, kicking off her own trousers.

Serena sat up on the bed, watching the other woman's eagerness with amusement. She bit her lower lip as she watched the blonde bend to rid herself of the offending garment.

"Better?" asked Bernie, her grin lingering at the glint in the brunette's eyes.

"You're a work of art, you know that?" asked Serena, taking in the toned body of the woman before her. She stood from the bed, watching as the blonde fidgeted and blushed under the scrutiny. "Stunning."

"No, I'm the one with the stunning view here. Although, as lovely as this dress is, you're a little overdressed for the occasion," came the breathy reply.

Serena made to reach for the zip of her dress, but Bernie quickly stopped her.

"Please. Let me?"

The brunette nodded, smiling as Bernie trailed kisses over her shoulder as she came to stand behind her, her lips following her fingers and kissing each new inch of skin as it became exposed. She slipped her arms from the sleeves, feeling the fabric bunch around her waist as Bernie moved so that she was in front of her once more, before her dress was dropped over her hips and to the floor, the blonde sinking to her knees before her with it. She steadied herself on the other woman's shoulders as she stepped out of the dress. She moaned as hands found purchase on her rear and a nose nuzzled against the damp patch of her pants, providing some much needed friction.

Bernie moaned, inhaling Serena's scent, looking up at the woman standing before her. She pressed a firm kiss to fabric, unable to resist. "Can I taste you?" She felt the blush bloom on her cheeks as she realised she had said the words out loud when Serena looked down at her, their eyes locking.

She let herself be pulled to her feet and led by the hand back to the plush bed in the centre of the room. She made to clamber onto the mattress after the brunette, but was stopped by a hand on the middle of her chest.

"I'm not going to break, Bernie. This might be our first time, but I hate to have to tell you, I'm no blushing virgin," Serena smiled. "I don't want you to hold back. I'm more than capable of telling you when I'm not enjoying something, or to stop."

Bernie covered the hand on her chest with her own, her smile returning at Serena's words. "Oh, Campbell, I know you're more than capable of many things."

"Oh really?" smirked Serena. "How about I show you a few more things I'm capable of?"

"Don't let me stop you," grinned the blonde, her free hand finding purchase on the other woman's hip, enjoying the soft skin beneath her fingers. She frowned when Serena's smirk slipped, her face serious once more.

"You will stop me though, won't you?" asked Serena. "If I do something you don't like? If you want to stop?"

Bernie smiled. "Serena, I'll be honest. I'm struggling to think of anything I wouldn't let you do to me right now, but if, by some miracle you find something I simply can't stand, I promise I'll tell you."

"I mean it, Bernie," said Serena, her tone matching her expression.

The blonde lifted the hand which still rested on her chest to her lips, kissing the brunette's pulse point. "I know. And I promise." She smiled as Serena's expression softened. "I trust you." This seemed to be the confirmation Serena was looking for, as she kept their hands joined as she moved back towards the middle of the bed. Bernie followed, meeting Serena halfway, coming to kneel in front of her, hands coming to rest on the brunette's hips, her thumbs gently caressing. Their lips came together in a now well practised dance.

Hands roamed as their kiss was deepened, moaning as fingers mapped new territory and they became accustomed to the feeling of skin on skin.

"You're so soft," breathed Bernie, kissing, nipping and kicking her way down the brunette's neck and down her chest. "So beautiful." Her fingers slowly followed the other woman's spine, only halting when they reached the clasp of Serena's lace clad bra, which she fumbled to unhook, earning her a chuckle.

"Delicate surgeries in the middle of a war zone with ease, yet a bra clasp…"

"Do shut up," grinned Bernie, rising up to claim the brunette's lips once more. She leant forward, pleased when Serena understood her intent and laid back on the bed. She only broke their kiss to let out an amused chuckle of her own, as the clasp of her bra was opened with a single, quick flick.

Serena grinned up at the blonde. "What? Jealous?"

"Impressed," replied the other woman, moving to rid herself of the simple white garment before lowering her body atop the brunette's, moaning at the new points of contact between them. She resumed her path down Serena's neck and chest, delighting at each gasp and moan she was able to elicit. She was particularly pleased at the growl she drew out of the other woman as her mouth first closed around one nipple, before lavishing an equal amount of attention on the other as her hand teased lower.

She let out a low moan of her own as her fingers found Serena's underwear, even wetter than before. "Fuck…" She felt rather than heard the brunette chuckle.

"That's rather the point, isn't it?"

Looking up, Bernie found brown eyes full of mischief looking down at her. Grinning, she left a trail of open mouthed kisses towards her destination, fingers hooking into the sides of the brunette's underwear. The lifting of Serena's hips was the only invitation she needed to peel them down her legs and toss them to the other side of the room, wasting no time in returning to her goal. She settled herself between the brunette's legs, placing featherlight kisses to the other woman's thighs before being unable to restrain herself any longer. She simply had to taste her.

Serena wasn't entirely sure what the noise was that left her mouth at the feeling of Bernie's mouth on her. She only knew that it was one of sheer delight. She would never be able to watch the other woman lick her lips again without her mind wandering back to this moment. Strong hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place as her own fisted in the sheets. She was vaguely aware of the string of moans, gasps and pleas that left her lips, Bernie's name almost like a prayer, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop her body's reactions to the blonde any more than she could stop the weather.

She looked down at the woman currently nestled between her legs, in awe at just how much the blonde looked to be enjoying herself, little whimpers of pleasure coming from her. She smiled as Bernie's eyes flickered up to meet her own. Her usually brown eyes were almost black in arousal. She released one hand from the sheets, brushing the blonde fringe from her face. "I need you up here,"

She could feel her release was close, but wanted Bernie closer when she finally let go. The blonde obligingly crawled up her body, coming to lay next to her, sliding an arm under Serena's head as her other hand slid lower, taking the place of her mouth. The brunette, for her part, crushed their lips together, moaning at the taste of herself on the other woman's tongue. As two fingers slid into her wet heat, curling just so she found her hands grasping at any part of the blonde she could reach.

"Bernie, please," she pleaded, though for what she wasn't sure. She could feel her muscles coil and tighten as the blonde added another finger, her thrusts firm and sure.

"I'm here. Right here," breathed Bernie, breaking their kiss as Serena's breathing became more and more ragged. "Let go. I've got you."

And Serena did. Her back arched as her orgasm tore through her, thighs trembling as the blonde rode her though the waves of pleasure. She curled into Bernie's side, her head resting against her shoulder as her breathing began to calm and she came back to herself. She became aware of the blonde tracing patterns on her back, pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head. Lifting her head, she smiled shyly at the other woman.

"You okay?"

"You really have to ask?" she asked breathily. "That was amazing. You were amazing." She leant up to bring their lips together once more, shifting so she was laying half on top of the blonde, one hand sliding into blonde curls as their kiss deepened while the other traced the toned lines of her stomach and abdomen. "It's really not fair," she breathed.

Bernie frowned. "What?"

"This," said Serena, her fingers teasing the taut muscles, enjoying the feeling as they twitched and jumped beneath her touch. "I could live in the gym and never look like this," she said as her fingers stilled for a moment over mole to the left of the blonde's belly button.

"I wouldn't want you to look like this," smirked Bernie. "I much prefer you looking exactly as you are."

"Flattery will get you no further than it already has," chuckled Serena.

Bernie's smirk became a fully-fledged grin. "You won't hear me complaining. Not with a view like this." She gasped as talented fingers snuck beneath the elastic of her thong.

"I never had you down as a thong girl," thought the brunette out loud, playfully snapping at the elastic.

"No?"

Serena shook her head. "You never look like you walk around with dental floss as underwear." She couldn't help but smile when her comment coaxed a full on laugh from the blonde.

"I feel I should let you in on a secret," said Bernie when she was able to stop laughing. "I don't always wear one."

"Don't tell me you go commando?" asked Serena. "Here I thought you were a higher rank than that, _Major_." She brought their lips together in lazy kiss. "I guess I'll just have to keep checking, see what I find."

The blonde groaned at the thought of their doing this again. Of Serena already planning on making this very much more than a one time thing. Of having the pleasure of unveiling the beauty before her time and time again. Lost in her own thoughts and the feeling of Serena's tongue against her own, it came as quite the surprise when the fingers that had been toying with the elastic of her thong slid lower beneath the thin scrap of fabric. Her hips jerked as the pad of single finger found her clit.

She whimpered as a second finger joined the first, the pressure increasing. She broke their kiss, a gasp escaping her lips. "Oh Serena." Her head fell back as the brunette's lips closed around the nipple closest to her, back arching on instinct. She felt as though she was on fire, her body already ablaze from the pleasure she had derived from pleasing Serena. It wasn't going to take much, and she knew it.

Serena delighted in the whimpers and mewls she was able to bring from the blonde, some of the sounds unexpectedly high pitched. She slid her hand lower until the heel of her hand was pressed against the other woman's clit, her fingers teasing at Bernie's entrance. She slid two fingers into the slick heat, her eyes snapping up to the blonde's face as she cried out. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," gasped Bernie. "Yes. _Fuck_ yes."

Serena couldn't help but grin at the unfiltered response. "You're magnificent, you know that?" She kept her movements gentle, becoming aware that Bernie was very sensitive, her clit and nipples especially. She shifted so she was able to close her mouth around the nipple she had previously neglected, her hips braced against her wrist her hand moving in time with the rolling of her hips. Letting her tongue tease the hardened flesh, she could feel strong hands scrabbling at her back, seeking purchase. Something to hold on to.

Her name fell from Bernie's lips, a chocked whisper. The thighs either side of her own trembled. The blonde's head was thrown back, her back sharply arched. Only a few strokes later, Bernie cried out, and Serena felt her clamp around her fingers. To her surprise, she found herself pulled tightly against the blonde, able to feel each aftershock that shook the other woman. She had expected the other woman to perhaps want some space, and had mentally prepared herself to allow for that. She hadn't expected the blonde to not want an inch of space between them.

"Sorry," whispered Bernie as she finally loosened her grip on the brunette, a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be," smiled Serena, leaning down to kiss her softly. She carefully raised herself up, easing her fingers free, swallowing the whimper that left the blonde at the loss. Sitting up, she curiously licked the traces of the other woman from her fingers, moaning at her first taste of the woman she loved. Looking down at her friend, biting her lip, a blush spread across her pale skin, she wondered how she had gotten quite so lucky. She had fallen in love with her best friend, and it was fan-fucking-tastic.

Shuffling down the bed a little, she began to litter open mouthed kisses across the blonde's heated skin, her chest still rising and falling irregularly, her breathing not yet quite settled. Serena grinned. She had no intention of letting her breathing settle. Looking up, she found Bernie's eyes tracking her progress with interest. She began to nip and lick at the toned flesh beneath her, her fingers hooking into the flimsy material of the blonde's thong. "Can I?"

Bernie nodded, lifting her hips, though hesitantly. "It's just…after I've…" She took a deep breath as she settled her hips back on the bed. "I'm really sensitive after I come."

"Okay," said Serena, tossing the silly scrap of fabric aside and sliding her hands up the blonde's legs. "Do you want me to stop?"

At this, the blush on the usually unflappable trauma surgeon's cheeks deepened.

"Bernie?"

"No."

Serena grinned at the single whispered syllable. "Then I won't." She moved down the bed, settling herself between Bernie's legs, her thighs resting over her shoulders, allowing her an uninterrupted view of the blonde's most intimate area.

"Serena, you don't have to," said Bernie, pushing herself up to rest on her elbows, looking down at the brunette.

"I want to," grinned Serena, leaning down for her first proper taste of her lover, licking along her length, somehow only now realising that her lover was completely shaven. She made a mental note to ask later whether this was normal for the blonde, or whether there had been some landscaping in preparation for tonight.

Shaking her from her reverie, she quickly became aware of what Bernie meant when she said she was rather sensitive. Her hips jerked almost violently whenever Serena paid any attention to her clit, leading the brunette to lay her arms over the other woman's abdomen, gripping her hips and doing her best to follow the writhing of the woman below her.

She heard Bernie cry out above her, her back arching even more sharply than before, thighs clamping around her ears. It was the most exquisite sensation to feel the trembling of the blonde all around her. She continued with her gentle attentions, drawing out the blonde's pleasure, until she felt a weak hand in her hair. She looked up, reading what Bernie wasn't saying and quickly crawling up the bed. "Come on, up for a minute." She freed the covers from under lover before sliding under the covers herself and gently encouraging Bernie to join her.

Settling on her back, she gathered the blonde to her and holding her close. She smiled as she felt her settle her head on her shoulder, her arm tightly around her waist. "Bernie?"

"What?"

"You certainly didn't fuck that up." She felt the blonde chuckle against her neck, the arm around her waist giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Serena."


	19. Chapter 19

All mistakes are mine (if you find any, let me know and I'll fix them!) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this (rather short) update, which just _had_ to contain _that_ conversation...

* * *

Bernie woke slowly, eyes still closed as her body started to stir from its slumber. She smiled at the feeling of soft skin against her own, of another body draped across her back. Smiled at the knowledge that that skin was that of a certain Serena Campbell. Her lover.

Keeping her eyes closed, she was content to simply enjoy the warmth of the body covering her own, and the feeling of Serena's gentle breaths against the back of her neck, where the brunette's head was resting on the back of her shoulder. Quite how they had come to rest in their current position was beyond her, but she was elated to find how natural and comfortable it felt.

Reaching across to the bedside table, she retrieved her phone, checking the time. Squinting to read the numbers, and happy they had plenty of time, she was about to drop the phone back on the table when she noticed the message notification from Dom.

Blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes, she unlocked the device and pulled up the message. Her smile grew as the picture of she and Serena appeared on the screen. Her eyes flicked over the words beneath.

 _'Only I saw, and not telling anyone, just thought you might like to remember the moment. Glad to know all our rooftop chats paid off!'_

Her smile widened. She certainly did want to remember the moment. Serena in that dress in the low light… She was pulled from her thoughts by the woman herself stirring. Feeling the other woman shift, she carefully rolled over onto her back, drinking in the sight of Serena stretching, before immediately burrowing back down under the covers and curling up against Bernie's front. "Morning."

"Morning you," smiled Serena, her voice still thick with sleep. "Last night was wonderful."

Bernie smiled back at the sleepy brunette. "It was. You were wonderful."

"Speak for yourself," chuckled Serena. She leant up to be able to look her lover in the eye. "Thank you for opening up to me like that."

The blonde felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "I think I might have exploded if I'd made you wait much longer."

A throaty chuckle made its way from Serena's throat. "I rather enjoyed you exploding." She grinned as the other woman's blush deepened, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Bernie watched as the other woman slipped out from beneath the covers and padded towards the bathroom. She was glorious. She grinned at the wink the brunette threw over her shoulder before disappearing from view. She found her smile still firmly in place as she slipped out of bed, stepping over to flick on the kettle on the nearby table, hoping to provide Serena with her morning coffee fix. Hearing the flush of the toilet, she looked up, Serena emerging a few moments later. "My turn," she said quietly, dropping a kiss to the brunette's shoulder as she passed.

Returning from the bathroom, she emerged to find Serena tucked back under the covers, mug of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Sorry. It was in the bed."

Bernie shook her head. "Hardly like there's anything in there I'm trying to hide." She smiled as Serena turned the screen around, the picture of the two of them showing.

"We look rather good together, don't we?"

Smiling, the blonde crawled back onto the bed, sliding under the covers and coming to sit next to Serena, leaning back against the headboard as she took the mug offered to her. "You wear me rather well, Ms Campbell."

"Is that right now?" asked the brunette, taking her mug back and putting it to the side. "Mind if I try my hand at wearing you out again?"

* * *

"I meant to ask about this?"

Bernie frowned, trying to gauge what 'this' was. They had been basking in blissful, post coital cuddling before Serena had broken the silence with her rather vague question. Lifting her head, she tried to follow Serena's gaze, but as far as she could tell, the woman's eyes were firmly directed as her, as of last night, sot so private private parts. "I'm sorry, Serena…but…what?"

"This," Serena repeated, now gesturing.

The blonde chuckled. "Okay, you're going to have to use words."

"Your landscaping." Serena rolled her eyes at the blonde's continued frown. "Did you shave it just for me?" She watched the lightbulb go off in Bernie's head.

"Oh!" She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. It took a few attempts for words to finally form. "I didn't really think about it. Never really have. It's just, well…habit, I suppose."

This time, it was Serena's turn to hesitate. "Is it…is it a preference of yours?"

"A preference?" She paused. "Oh, you mean, do…would I prefer…on you?" She frowned at the worried expression on her lover's face. "Serena, I love you as you are. I love you, like this. Especially like this, actually. Very much a fan of this outfit, actually."

The brunette giggled as a trail of light kisses were peppered across her skin. "Are you sure?" she asked, suddenly serious again.

"Serena, I'm sure," Bernie smiled. "So very sure." She followed her words with a kiss to Serena's lips before leaning their foreheads together and just enjoying the closeness of the other woman. "I happen to enjoy Serena Wendy Campbell very much, especially when she's being very much herself."

"Just like this? Wrinkles, saggy bits and all?"

"Hey, less of that," said Bernie, chastising her lover with a playful tap to her nose. "But yes, wrinkles and any supposed saggy bits and all."

* * *

The pair had taken the morning to enjoy exploring each other, to become familiar and comfortable with their newfound level of intimacy. They had shared a late room service breakfast in bed before taking advantage of the large bathtub in the en-suite.

They had almost been sad to leave their little cocoon as midday, and their blessedly late checkout rolled around. The taxi ride back to Serena's had been quiet, each content to simply settle close to each other on the back seat, Serena's head on Bernie's shoulder, the blonde's head resting atop short brown locks, their hands tangled together in Serena's lap.

They only separated when the taxi finally rolled up outside Serena's house, the brunette only letting Bernie pay the fayre when she pointed out that the brunette had paid for a luxury room the night before. Pushing open the door, Bernie smiled as she toed her shoes off, nudging them with her feet until they were lined up next to Serena's. She liked the way they looked, lined up together, almost as if they belonged. Her coat was quick to follow, hanging on what had become 'her' hook next to the brunette's.

Breaking herself from her reverie, she padded along the hall behind Serena to the living room, pleased to find Cameron still there, settled on the couch, Jason in his usual armchair.

"Hi Serena. Mum."

Bernie shifted uncomfortably at the sight of his knowing grin. "I'll just go stick the kettle on, shall I? Jason? Tea? Yes?"

Cameron watched her go, turning to Serena as she perched on the other end of the couch. "She hasn't looked in the mirror yet this morning, has she?"

"No," replied the brunette. "I don't think she has." She had the good grace to blush. "I'm sorry. I should have warned her to cover up."

The young man merely waved her concern off. "Yes, she's my mum, and while I don't want to know the details of her sex life, I'm not so naïve as to think she doesn't have one. That, and it's much easier to embarrass her than it is me!" He chuckled, shaking his head, trying to figure out when he had grown up. "I'm just glad she's happy. I haven't seen her smile like she does with you in such a long time. Thank you, for putting up with her and helping her put herself back together."

"She puts up with a lot too," defended Serena. "And she's helped me too. More than she knows."

Sharing a smile, the pair looked up as Bernie reappeared, handing a mug to Serena.

"Favouritism," smirked Cameron, prompting the very mature response from his mother of sticking her tongue out at him as she passed, going to hand Jason his mug.

"Dr Bernie, have your hurt your neck?"

The blonde frowned at the question. "No. Why?"

Jason didn't get a chance to answer before the pair behind her erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It looks a bit bruised…"


End file.
